I Hate Him
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: Harry Bloody Potter. It was a phrase commonly thrown around between five friends in the safety of a dorm in Ravenclaw Tower. Priya had never even talked to the boy, never wanted to but she knew that she absolutely could not stand him. She vowed to herself that her fifth year would be a year that she did not think about him at all. (no pairing as of yet)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Plot Bunnies Suck. I shouldn't be starting another story (she says repeatedly), but for some reason this one has been bugging me for two days straight. I even wrote a little bit of it at work!**

* * *

Priya C. Tollop did not consider herself anything spectacular, which she was completely fine with. She didn't like the spotlight, and preferred to stay away from any gossip. So, in her first year, when she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, she was pleased; anything to get away from Gryffindor, the new home of the one and only Harry Potter. She just knew he was bound to garner the House a lot of wanted (and unwanted) attention.

Sure enough, over the course of their first year, Potter had somehow managed to avoid being expelled even though he had:

1\. Broken the rules during a flying lesson

2\. Snuck out after curfew with two of his friends and lost his house a considerable amount of points

3\. Broke _more_ rules by going to the restricted third-floor corridor (though she supposed she could forgive him that considering he supposedly stopped Professor Quirrell from stealing Nicolas Flamel's philosopher stone)

But what did he get for this complete lack of regard for authority and rules? A spot on the Quidditch Team! The House Cup! Honestly, Priya thought, even though most of that House was filled with awfully mean people, that Slytherin had really gotten the short stick on that one.

By second year, she began to understand that, obviously, Harry Potter could do no wrong (sarcasm definitely intended). He and the Weasley boy crashed a _car_ into the Whomping Willow, earning nothing more than a few detentions. Add that to all of the Gilderoy Lockhart shenanigans and Priya realized just how much she could not stand certain celebrities. Once again, Potter won Gryffindor the house cup, despite, again, breaking an obscene number of rules.

Third year wasn't much different. The school was in danger (again), something was after Potter (again), Potter saved the day (again), though Sirius Black managed to escape. Honestly the only good thing to come out of that horrid year was Remus Lupin, who had, unfortunately resigned because of his 'illness' (Priya was ashamed to admit that her grandmother was one of the "angry guardians" who wrote a letter to the board).

Fourth year was interesting, what with the Triwizard Tournament. Priya thought that there could not possibly be a way for Potter to mess up that year . . . and then of course he was chosen to be the (second) Hogwarts Champion. Her friend, Stella, still joked about Priya's infamous rant in their dorm ('One year. I just wanted _one year_ that wasn't just about bloody Harry Potter!'). The tasks were dangerous and her anger grew with each of Potter's victories, though she wasn't petty enough to wear one of those "Potter Sucks" badges that Draco Malfoy had crafted. How was it that, no matter what he came up against, Potter managed to come out on top? It was bloody horrific actually.

Of course, her loathing for Potter was dampened by the death of Cedric Diggory. She had never had a conversation with the older Hufflepuff, but she knew he was kind, that a lot of girls (including Stella) had had a crush on him and that even more people considered him a friend.

Priya remembered that summer before fifth year more clearly than anything else. Her grandmother's pursed lips as she read through the article where Potter declared You-Know-Who had come back from the grave.

"Utter nonsense," the older woman had said, folding the newspaper primly. "Complete and utter nonsense. You stay clear of that Potter boy, do you hear me, Priya?" she added.

The girl frowned. "It's not like we're friends. I would have thought you'd have given him your support, being a fellow Gryffindor."

Her grandmother sniffed. "That boy is ruining Gryffindor's good name, spreading these rumors and lies."

"But you didn't see," Priya argued, surprising herself for defending Potter, of all people.

"Not that you wanted me to come to your school –"

"He looked so frightened. And poor Cedric Diggory. . . . And you know very well why I asked you not to come," Priya added as an afterthought. "You demand attention anywhere you go."

The old woman smiled, the tension in the room dissipating a bit. "As well as I should. As well as _you_ should. Just do your grandmother a favor," she asked, placing a hand on Priya's cheek. "Give that Potter boy a wide berth. He's nothing but trouble."

"You don't have to worry about that, Nana. There's no way I'd ever become involved with someone like him"

This would be the year, she declared, a year that did not revolve around Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its characters.**

* * *

Priya was surprised that she wasn't the first to reach the Prefects carriage; then again, from what she knew of Hermione Granger it wasn't that surprising. The girl was notorious for being a bit of, well, a brown-nose, though Priya knew she didn't have room to talk when it came to having a reputation.

The Prefects' Carriage was larger than any others, near the front of the train. It was large enough to fit a round table and ten chairs comfortably without losing elbow room. The walls were plush maroon and the windows tinted, even with a curtain to give them the ultimate privacy, with room for all ten of their trunks to fit neatly.

Next to Hermione sat Ronald Weasley, whom she supposed got dragged here early by the other girl. She was shocked, to say the least, that he was there; she honestly thought the job would have been given to Potter, not that she was disappointed.

"Ah, you must be Priya Tollop!" The Head Boy and fellow Ravenclaw, Charles Waltford, greeted, grinning at her. "Come on in, sit anywhere you'd like."

"Thank you," Priya responded, putting away her trunk and choosing a seat near him, away from Granger and Weasley.

"Priya Tollop," she heard Weasley whisper (spectacularly badly) to Granger. "Isn't that the Ice Que –"

He grunted, meaning Granger must have elbowed or kicked him or something, not that Priya had noticed; she was pretending to be busy getting parchment and a quill out of her bag.

She wasn't stupid; far from. She knew she had a reputation and not necessarily a good one. Sure she was smart (though it bugged her to always be just below Hermione Granger all the blasted time) and some would even go as far as to call her pretty, with her milk chocolate skin, deep brown eyes, and her shoulder length, tight, black curls. Her personality though, left much to be desired. In the four previous years, she had proven herself to be aloof, tending to only be seen with a couple of the girls from her house, and a bit cold. Rarely did she smile or provide a kind word, preferring to always be straightforward, even when it was harsh.

Ice Queen, they called her. Heartless.

It wasn't completely true. She did laugh. She did smile. She was very kind. She was just very selective about who saw that side of her. She still didn't like the spotlight. It was easier to fade into the background when she distanced herself. As it was, she detested the fact that she was made Prefect; she could have sworn it would have gone to Padma Patil. Her parents and grandmother couldn't have been more thrilled.

"I was a prefect, you know," her grandmother declared, holding the badge to her heart.

"I don't doubt it," Priya had responded.

After a while, the other Prefects and the Head Girl came, the train leaving the station. As everyone got settled, a hand clapped gently on her shoulder, causing her to turn slightly and meet Anthony Goldstein's blue eyes. The blond grinned at her. "Nice to see you, Priya."

"And you."

"I think we'll work well together, don't you?"

"I suppose we'll see." Priya turned away abruptly, ending the conversation as the Head Girl cleared her throat.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming," she said, giving them all a bright smile. "My name is Pippa Swoth and I'll be your Head Girl, this year. Oh! Hufflepuff proud," she added, giggling and pointing to the yellow 'Head Girl' badge on her robes. "This is Charles Waltford, your Head Boy."

"Ravenclaw," he added, smiling up at his partner and Priya fought the urge to roll her eyes; he was absolutely smitten with Pippa, she could tell. "You probably all know everyone here but why don't we go around and introduce ourselves by stating our names and houses. We'll start with you," he added, gesturing to a blond boy who seemed to have a permanent sneer on his face.

"Draco Malfoy," he responded. "Slytherin."

"Pansy Parkinson. Slytherin."

"Ernie Macmillian. Hufflepuff."

"Hannah Abbott. Hufflepuff."

"Hermione Granger. Gryffindor."

"Ron Weasley. Gryffindor."

"Anthony Goldstein. Ravenclaw."

"Priya Tollop. Ravenclaw."

"Now that we've got that sorted –"

"Your surname," Parkinson interjected, interrupting Charles, her pointed gaze on Priya, "sounds awfully familiar."

Priya kept her face blank though her heart thudded in her chest. _No one knows, just breathe._ "I'm a pureblood, if that's what you're wondering."

"Not that it matters," Pippa declared with a bit of her glee forced. "But what does matter is that you all are sitting next to your Housemate! Before we get any further in this meeting I would like for you all to switch seats, sit next to someone who isn't from your House."

No one moved at first until Granger pushed back her chair, grabbing her things. With that, the rest of them were all forced to move, scuttling around until they were settled again. Priya found herself sitting next to Draco Malfoy, who seemed like the lesser of the evils when considering the obnoxious Gryffindors, the cheery Hufflepuffs, and the suspicious Parkinson.

"Great!" Charles praised, pulling some timetables out of his bag. "Let's go over what your expectations are going to be for the year."

It all seemed simple enough. They were given this position because they all showed a sense of responsibility (i.e. do not abuse your position as Prefects to take away points). They would receive timetables at the beginning of the month, during the monthly meetings, for patrols of the castle (make sure no one was out breaking curfew; that means you, Potter). They would often be working with Prefects from the other Houses (i.e., learn to get along).

"I think that'll be it for now!" Charles told them. "You're free to go find seats with your friends. On the hour, patrol your part of the train, make sure everyone is following the rules."

"Thanks everyone!" Pippa added as everyone got up, gathering their things. Priya followed her fellow Prefects out of the room, Anthony turning around backwards to talk to her.

"Have you got a compartment to go to? My friends said they were going to pick one close to –"

"I'm sure I'll find one," she interrupted, moving past him. A small voice in the back of her head (probably her mother's or Stella's) tugged at her, giving her pause. _Try to be nice._ "But thank you, anyways."

Anthony's smile had fallen but it came back slightly at her pleasantry. "I'll see you at Hogwarts then."

Priya nodded, walking away from him, down towards the end of the train. She reached the last compartment and pulled it open, finding her dormmates laughing. They looked up and grinned. "Pris!" they yelled.

She instantly felt herself relax, an easy smile coming to her face. "Hey girls."

Their little group consisted of the five of them, friends since first year and Priya was glad for them. There was Stella Locken, a pretty, blonde Muggle-born who had latched to Priya in their first year after the sorting, refusing to stop talking to the point where Priya just learned to go along with it. By Halloween, she and Stella had gotten close with their other roommates: Guinevere Chisolm, a half-blood tomboy if ever there was one, Chaser for their Quidditch team, Munirah Okeke, a pureblood dark-skinned beauty who could pass for a model if she so chose, and Elodie Parish, the Muggle-born bookworm of their quintet.

They got along because of their mutual need for just a bit of distance from everyone else. Muni, Guinn, and Stella had an easier time of making friends than El and Priya but when it came down to it, they were inseparable. Plus, they complimented each other well, in personality, talent, and knowledge. Stella was, obviously, cheerful, kept their spirits up and was brilliant at Charms. Guinn knew a lot about magical creatures and was adventurous, with an ability to get the other girls out of their comfort zones, not to mention probably the most considerate of the lot of them. Muni was a potions prodigy and always had good makeup tips, as well as just being good at reading people. Elodie had a knack for D.A.D.A and tended to be the calming presence they needed when they were angry. Priya came in with the voice of reason, was great at standing up to anyone who had anything negative to say, and was the best when they needed tutoring in Transfigurations. They were like pieces to the perfect puzzle.

"We saved you a Pumpkin Pasty," Elodie murmured, handing it to her as she sat down.

"You're a life saver," Priya answered, shoving her trunk up near Muni's and plopping into her seat, ripping open the packaging with her teeth.

"Please, please, _please,_ tell me Potter is the Gryffindor Prefect," Guinn crowed, tugging on her brown ponytail. "I just feel like that would be the ultimate poetic justice."

"Actually he's not, but both his friends are. Granger and Weasley."

Muni scoffed. "That's a shocker. Dumbledore usually bends over backwards for Saint Potter. Who else was there?"

"Anthony Goldstein. Hufflepuff was Ernie Macmillian and Hannah Abbott. Slytherin was Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson."

"Ugh, I can't stand that Malfoy, kid," Guinn cried out. "Remember when his dad bought the whole Slytherin Team new brooms?"

"All just to show up Potter," Stella reminisced. "That was one of your more infamous rants, Pris."

"I'm proud of that one. This year, though, I'm swearing off my Potter rants."

"What? Why?"

Priya raised one of her shoulders as she tugged all her hair into a giant puff on her head. "I have a weird feeling this year will be different. Besides, he's probably getting enough flack from all the articles written about him this summer without my ranting about him."

"He probably doesn't even know it's a thing you do," Elodie argued. "Our Silencing Charms are too perfect for anything to get through."

"Don't tell me you're going soft on him," Muni asked, a slight smirk playing across her lips.

"I still can't stand the boy," Priya reassured them, "but there was something kind of – disarming about hearing my Nana refer to him as 'that Potter boy'. Anytime an article came out, she had something negative to say."

"And you realized you sounded just like her?"

Priya shivered. "Don't remind me."

The other girls laughed. Priya loved her grandmother dearly. The older woman was glamorous and talented, but also an attention hog if there ever was one and just a bit arrogant (though she sort of earned the right). She was always trying to get Priya to embrace that side of her family/personality, but Priya was glad to just be a Tollop, only letting these four other girls know whom she was related to.

"I love your grandmother," Muni admitted. "I want to be like her."

"She loves you too, believe me. We'll trade places."

"You kidding? Just say the word! Who wouldn't want to be Madam –"

The compartment door slid open and Muni bit her tongue, the five of them turning to face Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. With the latch of the door, the smile fell from Priya's face. Malfoy leaned against the door frame, staring down at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Is there something we can help you with?"

Malfoy smirked. "You know, when they called you the Ice Queen, I thought they were exaggerating. But you're really quite dull, aren't you? As heartless as they say Ravenclaws are."

"Is there a purpose for you being here besides insulting me?" Priya asked, before her friends could jump to her defense, checking her cuticles. "Your presence is honestly only tolerable for short amounts of time."

Her friends snickered, causing Malfoy to shoot them a glare. "We're patrolling, like we were told, making sure everyone's staying in line. That includes blood-traitors and Mud –"

Muni and Guinn had jumped to their feet, but it was Priya's who stepped in front of him, head tilted to the side as she took a breath. "I'm bored with you. Your use of that word shows just how small you really are and how stupid you must be if you thought the commonality of us both having wizards for parents would give you permission to try and call two of my friends that in front of me. And look at you. Big man you must be, picking on girls, resorting to taunts like a child. Let me remind you, Draco Malfoy, prefect that you may be, you are an insignificant little worm, or should I say _ferret_ , compared to the five of us and most definitely compared to the two girls you just tried to insult so I suggest that you and your little shadow of a friend take your leave before you find out just how heartless I can be."

And there was the other piece of the puzzle. Priya was unstoppable when she got like this. She seemed to know the right points to hit to get someone to walk away. Call it a lack of a filter, like some others did, but she knew what she was doing, knew how to make people keep their distance. With a slight narrowing of her eyes and a constant stream of words, you honestly just couldn't tell what she would and wouldn't do. Finding out just how heartless she could be could mean anything from a continuing barrage of insults to her hexing you into oblivion.

There was tense standoff before the smirk returned to Malfoy's face. "See you around, Tollop."

With that, he left, Parkinson shooting them once last sneer before she followed. Priya closed the door gently, despite the anger vibrating through her. She turned to release the torrent of curses on the tip of her tongue, deflating when she realized all her friends were grinning at her, Stella's smile the widest of them all. "I love when you do that."

Priya laughed, the tension broken as the rest of them laughed as well, tears coming to their eyes as the three of them took their seats again. Muni gasped for air. "Did you see his face when you called him a ferret?"

"How do you do that?" Elodie asked, smiling softly. "Five years later and I still don't know how you can tear someone apart like that with a straight face and almost in a single breath."

"Nana would say I'm meant for the stage," Priya responded, giving Elodie a lopsided grin. "But it was nothing but the truth. You're worth thousands of him. Both of you," she added, looking over at Stella.

"Oh we know," Stella responded, flicking her hair over shoulder. "Next time, though, I'm hitting him with a Jelly-Leg Jinx so I can laugh while he writhes on the floor."

"And ladies we just lost Stella to the dark side," Guinevere said.

The rest of the trip past by quickly enough, the girls getting changed and Stella helping to pin Priya's badge to her robes. "There. You're officially a teacher's pet."

"Oh stuff it."

The compartment door opened, mask in place, Priya left the compartment first to go monitor that all the first-years got into their boats, noting the strange appearance of Professor Grubbly-Plank over Hagrid. On the way back to the carriage where El was waiting for her, waving, she passed by Harry Potter. He was staring at the empty space in front of the carriages, eyes wide and nervous and then a very strange thing happened.

Priya Tollop and Harry Potter made eye contact for the first time in their entire school career.

There weren't any sparks. There were no fireworks. If anything, Priya's eyes narrowed as she walked past, unable to honestly keep her dislike off her face. And of course, Harry knew of her reputation, though he had not once experienced her sharp tongue himself.

Nothing would happen, not quite yet. Both would cast it aside as pure circumstance and not mention it to their friends.

But from that moment on, their meeting was unavoidable.

* * *

 **A/N: Eventually I will let on who Priya's Nana is but as of right now, you'll just have to wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its Characters.**

 **A/N: I was just so surprised by the response to this story! Thank you so much everyone for telling me what you thought of this story! Special s/o to new readers: SilviaGreyback, subath, Athena1996, Dul'mephistos, Grin like a Cheshire Cat, SevenTheNothing, and Nanook-1237 and all the friends who reviewed. BTW, I realized that, though I mention Padma Patil, I did not include her in with Priya's dormmates. In this slight AU, the Ravenclaw fifth years will be 6 girls and 4 boys (as I figure each year has 10 students per year).**

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Priya stirred the powdered moonstone into her cauldron, counterclockwise three times, just like it said on the board, sitting down to let it simmer for the allotted seven minutes.

Potions was definitely not the class you wanted to start your day with, especially when it was double potions with the Hufflepuffs. Looking around, she saw the other Ravenclaws working on their potions with varying amounts of success. Her friends were interesting to watch. Muni, of course, was nearly done with her potion, no amount of stress visible on her face, whatsoever. Elodie looked very nervous but she always compared potions to the Muggle subject 'math' which she said always boggled her. Both Stella and Guinn looked incredibly bored but that was normal too; they both barely scrapped through their exams last year (so much as they were with everything that happened during their fourth year) and were very much looking forward to not continuing with potions for N.E.W.T. levels.

Professor Snape glided through the room, eyeing the potions. Though the stereotype of Ravenclaws being incredibly smart wasn't always true, most of the fifth years were proficient in potions. Even the fifth year Hufflepuffs did well enough to escape Snape's criticisms. Being that Snape never handed out very many compliments, him not saying anything was as close to a 'well done' as they were going to get. He passed by Priya's cauldron, cast a glance at it and continued. Priya took a deep breath and pulled the hair tie off her wrist to fix her hair.

"Ms. Parish," Snape spoke suddenly, causing the fifth year Ravenclaw girls, save Padma, to turn their heads swiftly in that direction. Snape was leaning over El's potion, his brow furrowed, a sneer on his face. "I think it is safe to say that you will not be continuing on with us after this year."

Elodie didn't respond, her eyes downcast. Priya reached under the table, grabbing Elodie's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Muni cleared her throat. "Professor, I'm almost finished with my potion. Perhaps I could help –"

"Are you planning on helping all of your classmates get through their O.W.L's, Ms. Okeke?"

"No, sir, but –"

"Everyone back to work."

The girls returned to their potions, Guinn casting a murderous glance at Snape's back. A rustle of parchment alerted Priya to Muni, who shoved a piece of parchment into her free hand. Priya unfolded it and smiled a small smile, passing it over to Elodie. The other girl wiped a stray tear and read the note quickly, crushing it and putting it into her pocket. Taking a deep breath, she stood and added a little bit more moonstone and three drops of hellebore until her potion turned a dark grey; not exactly the silver it was supposed to be but much better than it had been.

The end of class approached and Snape instructed them to put their potions into a flask for testing.

"Not you, Ms. Parish," Snape said, approaching their table. "From the consistency of your potion, I can tell you managed to add just the right amount of ingredients to make it safe for your recipient. I wonder," he added, shifting his glare to Muni, who was doing her best to look innocent, "how that was possible."

He vanished the potion from Elodie's cauldron and turned his back as he headed to his desk. "Ms. Okeke, I don't believe I'll have to explain why you'll only get half of your points for today and why I'll be taking ten points from Ravenclaw."

Priya glanced at Muni who rolled her eyes, scooping her Draught into her flask to turn in. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fifth years begin to file out of the room. "That wasn't fair of him," Stella whispered, shooting a dark glance back towards their professor.

"Snape's been looking for reasons to keep me out of his N.E.W.T's level since second year," Muni said, brushing it off. "I'm not worried about him."

"Hey Munirah." All five girls looked up as Oliver Rivers, one of the fifth-year Hufflepuff boys, approached Muni, a bashful grin on his face. El, Stella, Guinn, and Priya exchanged a glance, the other three smirking. Rivers, as they all knew, had had a crush on Muni since third year. The two of them had gone on a couple of trips to Hogsmeade together but so far nothing had clicked. Oliver hadn't given up though. "How was your summer?"

Muni shot Guinn, who snickered, a glare, before she took a couple of quick steps to match Oliver's stride, a small smile on her face.

"I don't know why she doesn't just make it official already," Stella whispered. "It's not like they aren't obvious."

"You know Muni," Guinn said, her smile widening. "She's got to play hard to get for a while."

"It's been two years!"

"I think it's sweet," Elodie mumbled. "Oliver is so dedicated to her."

"Is it dedication?" Priya started, her eyes on her friend's back. "Or desper— OOPH!"

Priya fell back onto the ground, all four of her textbooks, her quills, inkwell, and parchment, sliding across the floor. She placed a hand on her lower back, sitting up, the person across from her doing the same.

"Hey, you alright? I'm sorry!" Priya froze, eyes widening. She watched as Harry Potter scuttled around the ground, grabbing up her things that had scattered. Looking around, she saw the other fifth year Gryffindors and a few of the Slytherins headed in the direction of the dungeons. Did Gryffindor and Slytherin have potions right after her class?

Twice now. She had never made any contact with Potter before and now it had happened twice in as many days. Coming to her senses, she grabbed the closest book to her and shoved it into her bag, doing the same with her quills.

"Are you alright?" Potter asked again. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"That much is obvious," Priya bit out, getting quickly to her feet. "Honestly, what's the good in wearing glasses if you can't see where you're going."

Harry blinked at her, standing up, three of her books in his hands. "Well, I'm sorry if –"

"Are you going to hand over my books or not?"

Harry leaned forward, placing Priya's books in her open arms. Sniffing, Priya marched past him and her wide-eyed friends who quickly moved to follow her.

"Well you handled that well," Guinn muttered.

"Stuff it."

* * *

Harry watched the Ravenclaw girls leave, walking behind Priya Tollop like a flock of ducks. As if his mood wasn't already foul enough from Hermione and Ron arguing and the red-head ruining his conversation with Cho. What had he done to deserve her snapping at him like that?

"Blimey mate," Ron muttered, as they continued to the dungeons. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Harry argued. "I've never even talked to her before."

"Perhaps she was just irritated that you knocked her over," Hermione supplied. "It's a good thing that you didn't break her inkwell. There's nothing more frustrating than getting ink all over your bookbag."

"Well, from what I've heard about her, you got off easy," Ron told him. "She apparently can be a real bit –"

"Ronald!" Hermione interrupted, frowning at him. "Don't say things like that. You don't even know her very well."

"And it's not like I want to."

Harry couldn't help but agree. From that brief meeting he had with the girl, he couldn't imagine spending anymore time with her than he had to. Had she been paying attention as well, they wouldn't have run into each other. Plus, she hadn't even been grateful for him picking up her things. "Good thing we don't have classes with the Ravenclaws then, isn't it?"

* * *

The earth squished beneath Priya's trainers as she ran the length of the Quidditch Pitch, back and forth. With an _Impervius_ charm cast on the hood of her jacket, she stayed mostly dry. She liked running. It was nice when you didn't get much exercise anyway else. Coming out to the Quidditch Pitch in the earlier mornings was a good way to start her day, to clear her mind and prepare herself for what was ahead.

The week had passed by as first weeks of school normally passed by. Guinn had been lost to Quidditch tryouts and practices already. Stella was busy with Charms Club while Muni braved Potions Club. Elodie usually disappeared into books, being the most studious out of the lot of them. Priya had only one Prefect's Meeting so far but she spent a lot of time avoiding Professor Flitwick. She adored her Head of House but he was constantly asking her to join the Frog Choir, which she was avoiding ('I'm sure it would make your grandmother ever so happy!' he argued). Besides, the rest of her focus was split on keeping Harry Potter out of her year.

She found out that not only did he have Potions after her but also Transfiguration and Herbology, while he had D.A.D.A. just before her. That made three more times that she had been forced to see him as, despite the half-hour between the classes, he tended to be making his way through the hallway she was in or vice versa. Every time their paths crossed, he eyed her, like he was confused.

"Well, you did snap at the boy as if he had just kicked your puppy," Stella argued.

All Priya wanted was to not think about Potter for one year but it seemed he was all anyone could talk about. His name was whispered throughout the common room (Cho talked about him frequently and loudly) and in the corridors ('Did you hear what Potter's been spouting?'). More often to not, the talk was negative. Everyone thought he was looney, an attention-seeker (which that aspect Priya agreed with). Priya didn't want to think about him at all but that was becoming increasingly difficult. Stella joked that, as long as Potter went to this school, nothing would ever get done.

As it were, nothing was going to get done in Defense Against the Dark Arts, not with Dolores Umbridge as their teacher. After two classes, it seemed as if D.A.D.A would become just as boring and tedious as History of Magic. Poor Elodie was furious that they weren't going to be doing anything practical, but when she had tried to ask (argue) about it, Umbridge had practically threatened her with detention (which, of course, they all knew Potter had already gotten). Elodie never got detentions. This year was proving to be rather dreary.

That morning after her run, Priya had double Ancient Runes, a class that she had enjoyed since choosing it as her elective two years ago. It was interesting and stimulating. The only downside was, with it being an elective, she had to take it without her friends, who refused to pick it up in their third year. Only a few of the fifth years took this class. From Ravenclaw, it was her, Kevin Entwhistle, and Terry Boot. Hannah Abbott, Megan Jones, and Wayne Hopkins came from Hufflepuff. The Slytherins included Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Hermione Granger was the only Gryffindor. All of the houses tended to stick with each other, with Granger usually tacking on to the Hufflepuff team and that's how it had been for the past two years. On Tuesday, however, when they walked into the first Ancient Runes of the year, Professor Babbling had assigned them seats.

"I thought, for our third year together, we should switch it up a bit," the Professor had encouraged. "We should know each other better than we do. Go ahead, find your seats."

Clutching the strap of her bag, Priya made her way through the classroom, watching the pairs sit down.

Terry and Hopkins.

Greengrass and Kevin.

Abbott and Nott.

Jones and Zabini.

Priya fought the urge to scream as she found her name, sitting down in the empty seat next to Hermione Granger. The other girl hadn't said much to her and they made it through that first class without any words.

Of course, Professor Babbling wasn't going to let that slide this time, especially with the second class being a double.

"Today," she started, "we are going to practice our _Ehwaz . . ._ which means? Yes, Miss Granger," Babbling acknowledged the girl's hand.

"Partnership."

"Very good Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. With your desk partners, you are going to play a game. Everyone take out your quills and some parchment. . . . Now," she continued after they had all done so, "turn your chairs so that your back to back. We'll start with something easy. Partner A, you'll give your partner a number while, Partner B, you'll be in charge of drawing that rune. We'll switch in about ten minutes."

Priya leaned forward when she could feel Hermione's bushy hair brush against her neck. "Do you want to go first?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Hermione replied. "Eight."

The two girls continued until Babbling told them to switch. For the last twenty minutes, they compared their drawings. Priya noted Granger's Fwooper (the number four) where the feathers weren't as symmetrical as they should be and Granger pointed out the disfigurement of her Unknown (the number 7). Each girl silently corrected their mistakes before Babbling told them to continue the game, this time using animals. Priya couldn't think of a more awkward way to spend an hour and a half, though she had to admit she was glad it was Granger over anyone else; at least she was bright.

When the class ended, Priya gathered her things and hurried out the classroom, shooting a quick goodbye to the Professor.

"Priya! Priya Tollop!" Clutching the Ancient Runes text to her chest, Priya reluctantly turned, waiting for Granger to reach her. The other girl gave Priya a hesitant smile, watching their other classmates pass by. "Hello."

"Was there something you wanted?" Priya asked.

The smile receded slightly from Hermione's face. "Oh yes, well, um. . . . You really are very talented with your Runes ."

"It was just numbers. Anyone can do those."

"Well, I've seen what you've done prior to this year and it's really very wonderful."

"Thank you. . . . If that was all –"

"No, I – had a question to ask you, if that's alright." Priya didn't respond and Hermione took a deep breath, making sure everyone else was gone before plowing on. "I wanted to ask you about Harry."

Priya tried not to let the ire show on her face, simply cocking an eyebrow. "What about Potter?"

"Has he done something to offend you? Every time you see him, you give him . . . these looks. I can understand being upset that he knocked you over on Monday but one would think that you'd have moved past that by now and –"

"What are you? His bodyguard?"

Granger frowned. "I just feel he has enough on his plate already without you glaring at him every time you pass. Really, you're being quite rude."

"I'm being rude? You stopped me before my free period to accuse me of being rude to your friend when I have done nothing to him. I am not the one that caused him to get detention nor have I said anything against the claims he's made since the end of last year. In all honesty, I could care less about Potter and intend to spend my year without bothering with whatever he decides to stick his nose in or how often he puts his foot in his mouth. If he is as interested in how I feel about him as you seem to be, he can come ask me and I will tell, gladly, him exactly what I just told you. If not, then feel free to pass the message along. . . . I'll see you in Ruins next week." With that, Priya turned on her heel, starting to walk away from Granger.

"So, you believe Harry then?" Priya stopped and faced the Gryffindor, noticing that all she had said before hadn't phased the other girl, which was a surprise. Priya was used to having a negative effect on people, getting them to leave her alone with, at minimum thirteen words (Guinn had counted). Instead, Granger's eyes were wide and bright with surprise. "You believe that You-Know-Who is back?"

"I never said that."

"You said you haven't disputed his claims."

"I'm not exactly spreading flyers in defense of him either. I don't know if you've realized this but it's our fifth year and we all should be more focused on our impending O.W.L's, not on whether or not Potter is a nutter."

"But he isn't!"

"Granger, give me a break. You're smart enough to know that people don't want to be scared. It's easier to make Potter and Professor Dumbledore seem crazy than to admit that our world may be in danger."

"Doesn't that mean that you believe him than? That you think it may be possible?"

"I wasn't there."

"Neither was I, but Harry wouldn't lie about this. Why would he?"

"You might find this shocking, but not everyone is a fan of Potter. Plus, he has no proof. Look," Priya interrupted, anticipating another passionate retort from Granger. "Fourth year was a mess. A student died. Professor Moody was an imposter, a Death-Eater no less. Potter's 'claims' or whatever they, are causing chaos. No one, especially the Ministry, is going to let that slide. Why do you think Umbridge put him in to detention so quickly?"

Granger frowned at the ground. "That woman is a toad."

"Oh, admittedly, she's horrid, but you can't blame her. She's a teacher and a ministry worker. Potter is a student and, to her and everyone else, a kid. He yelled at her in class about things the ministry is trying to sweep under the rug. It was well within her rights to give him detention."

"I suppose so, but she's not a very good teacher."

"It's even worse considering that this is our O.W.L.'s year. Honestly, we might be better off teaching ourselves. That's my dormmates plan, either way, though she's brilliant in D.A.D.A, so she doesn't have much to worry about. The rest of us, however –" Priya stopped when she felt the slight smirk coming to her face. Granger was watching her, contemplatively and, the Ravenclaw thought, a bit shocked. What the bloody hell? Without even realizing it, she had slipped into the relaxed state she normally exposed only to her closest friends, especially when they were debating logic, as that was Priya's specialty. But Granger wasn't her friend, not even close. She was a classmate and, worse, a friend of the one boy she hated more than anyone else. Priya cleared her throat, the tilt to her mouth falling back into a straight line as she turned away from Granger. "I think you've cut into my free period long enough don't you? Congratulations, by the way. This is probably the longest conversation the two of us have ever had and the most tiresome I've ever had with anyone."

"You really are nice, aren't you," Granger stated, making Priya stop once more, though the girl only glanced over her shoulder this time. The Gryffindor was still watching her, now with this almost knowing look that she did not like. "People say that you can be sort of mean but I'm starting to think that's not entirely true."

"You think what you want to think, Granger." Priya hefted her bag higher on her shoulder, ignoring the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and pretending like she didn't hear Granger's parting words.

"Thank you for the advice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its Characters.**

* * *

A month into the school year and it appeared it was going to be just as awful as everyone thought it was going to be.

Umbridge had become the High Inquisitor for Hogwarts, meaning that she supposedly had the right to inspect teachers and create 'Educational Decrees'. So far, she had appeared in the Ravenclaw's Charms class as well as Ancient Ruins. Her voice was grating and her presence even more so. Flitwick, of course, had performed flawlessly as always, even with the few annoying interruptions by Umbridge and Priya had to admit the tick in Professor Babbling's eyebrow whenever the 'High Inquisitor' cleared her throat was rather amusing.

Meanwhile, everyone was _still_ abuzz about you-know-who (Priya was trying to refrain from saying Potter's name though her referring to him as 'you-know-who' was rather confusing). He had, apparently, gotten more detentions with Umbridge for arguing with her or disrupting her and it was all anyone could talk about.

It was infuriating.

However. . . .

Priya wouldn't call what she had with Granger a friendship; it was more like a begrudging respect. After all, Granger was brilliant (Priya came in beneath her enough to know that). Even more, it wasn't that magic came easy to the Gryffindor. Granger just worked hard. She studied, and she practiced and she strove to be the best, which showed, and Priya admired that, having a love for knowledge herself. Granger seemed to take Priya's engagement with her in class as a good sign as she became more chatty and friendly and seemed genuinely happy when the two of them had patrols together. Thankfully, she never brought up you-know-who (lowercase), seeming to gauge that Priya wasn't exactly fond of him. The Ravenclaw didn't know if she liked that or not.

Weasley, on the other hand, was a different story. They had only patrolled twice together in the past month and both times had been severely awkward. Priya found she didn't want to make Granger angry by saying something to offend the red-head and Weasley seemed to not want to be scolded. So, they patrolled in tense silence until it was time to meet up with the other prefects and return to their dorms. Though patrols with the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins weren't any less awkward (or in the case of Draco Malfoy, infuriating), they were preferable to patrols with Weasley.

"Hello, Priya."

Priya was pulled from her thoughts, looking up from her comfy seat by the fire and giving a small smile to the girl standing over her. "Hello, Luna."

Priya had a soft spot for this fourth-year who everyone called "Looney", as was obvious in the way that the girl was one of the few people to make Priya smile. Luna Lovegood had always been sweet and interesting and, well, Priya loved her eccentricities. She couldn't say she believed in nargles or anything of the like, nor did she subscribe to the Quibbler but she appreciated anyone who could look at the world through normal eyes and see something extraordinary.

"Did you have a good summer?" Priya asked her as the younger girl sat in the armchair to her right.

"It was quite lovely. Father and I went hunting for Bibbering Humdingers and moon frogs. And yours?"

"Well enough. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend? Unless you already have plans," Luna added at Priya's shocked gaze.

"Oh, no I don't think I do," Priya quickly corrected. Munirah had a date with Oliver that Priya didn't want to intrude on, Guinn had been exhausted from Quidditch practice, so she may not go, and Stella was dragging Elodie to Madam Puddifoot's, which Priya hated. It might be nice to have some company for the first trip. "I'd like to spend the day with you."

Luna smiled that dreamy smile of hers. "I'm glad. I think we'll have a great time together. Maybe we can even try and communicate with the ghost that lives in the Shrieking Shack."

Priya gave her a fond smile. "Sounds like a plan."

Anthony Goldstein approached them then, giving them both a charming grin. "Ladies. Are you ready to go to the meeting Priya?"

Her fellow prefect was starting to grow on her as well, which her friends, of course, had decided was a good thing. Priya had accused them of meddling.

"If you have to work together for the next three years, you might as well get along," Stella had argued.

"And if you happen to snog along the way, all the better for it," Guinn had agreed with a smirk.

It wasn't like she thought of Anthony that way; he wasn't her type (not that she really knew what that was). He was kind, however, and easygoing. He tried not to be fazed when she spoke too sharply, and she tried to remember to apologize or rephrase things when talking to him. Anthony wasn't pushy though, and they tended to work well together like he had predicted, with Anthony balancing Priya's more direct instructions with his sympathetic once.

"I'm ready," Priya answered, picking her bag up off the floor. She smiled back at Luna. "I'll see you around."

"I'm looking forward to Saturday."

"It'll be great."

* * *

Priya frowned as Luna led her towards The Hog's Head. The Three Broomsticks had been crowded, yes, but it always was and there really wasn't much need to enter the dusty old bar at the end of the street. Luna marched in that direction with a purpose though and Priya followed her, confused. So far, they had gone into Zonko's, Honeydukes, and stopped by Gladrags. Of course, they had made their way to the Shrieking Shack just like Luna promised. It was when Priya had thought they were going to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop that Luna had turned in the direction of the shack of a bar.

"Couldn't we have just gotten a butterbeer from Madam Rosemerta?" Priya asked as they got closer.

"We could have," Luna agreed in that vague way of hers. "But I think a butterbeer from here would be a much more enlightening experience."

With that, Luna pushed open the door and drifted inside. Hesitantly, Priya followed, not at all prepared for what awaited her.

First, she saw Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown. Parvati and Padma Patil stood not too far away, her dormmate glancing at her in surprise before whispering to her sister, who looked over as well. Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb stood near the bar, Cho's long raven hair blocking her face, though Priya could tell she was trying to look at someone out of the corner of her eye, which drew her attention to the three occupants in the middle of the room.

Potter, Weasley, and Granger were all staring at Priya with various amounts of surprise.

Four years. Four years, Priya had managed to avoid that "Golden Trio", and, now, in the matter of one short month, she had interacted with all of them at least once. With the strange assortment of people in the room and with those Gryffindors in the center of it all, she could only assume that something dramatic and stupid was about to happen. Priya tried to keep her face blank but she could feel her anger rising. She turned to Luna, who was watching her, just a bit apprehensively. "I'm going to go find my friends. Thanks for a lovely morning."

She turned and hurried out of the bar, back onto the street, dry leaves crunching under her boots. Why would Luna do this? It wasn't like her dislike for Potter was well known to anyone outside of her friends but everyone in Ravenclaw knew that Priya tended to avoid anything that would draw attention to her. Hanging out with Potter and his friends was nothing if not attention-drawing.

"Priya!" She fought the urge to groan, quickening her pace as Granger struggled to catch up with her. When she came up beside her, she tried to match Priya's quick pace; the Ravenclaw was short but she was fast. "Priya, please don't leave."

She stopped abruptly, Granger coming to a quick halt, looking anxious. Priya glanced over the other girl's shoulder at the Hog's Head before meeting her eyes again. "You all are planning something stupid. I can tell. I want no part of it."

"But you must!" Granger argued, wringing her hands. "And it isn't stupid; it was practically your idea."

"What are you on about?"

"Well, like you said, we aren't going to learn anything from Umbridge this year. We should take a leaf out of your friend's book and teach ourselves, or rather," Granger lowered her voice, glancing around, "have Harry teach us."

"Absolutely not."

Granger took a breath and the nerves seemed to leave her as she met Priya's eyes again. "I think I understand you a little better now. I think I realized that, for some reason or other, you don't like Harry – which you don't have to," she added quickly when she noticed Priya's eyes narrowing. "But you must admit, that despite everything you might have heard about him, Harry is extremely capable. He's a talented wizard, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And like you also said, it's our O.W.L's, year. If we are as much alike as I think we are, don't you want to pass? Even more than that, don't you want to be able to protect yourself?"

Priya crossed her arms, frowning at the Gryffindor. "You three must get some sort of kick out of detentions. If Umbridge were to find out –"

"We won't let that happen. _I_ won't let that happen. Please, Priya. Just give it a chance?"

Priya tugged on the loose curl under her right ear, one of the few that weren't long enough to fit in her bun. "Did you talk Luna into this?"

"Actually it was her idea. She said that you were trustworthy and driven and logical and, having worked with you this past month, I know that she's right. We could use someone like you on our side."

The Ravenclaw huffed out a deep breath, giving the loose curl one last tug. "At the first sign of trouble –"

"If you want out, you're more than welcome to. All I'm asking is that we keep this a secret as much as possible."

With one last withering glance at Hermione, Priya waved her hand in the direction of the Hog's Head. Hermione grinned, turning and leading the way back to the bar. By the time they entered, more people had joined them: Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, whom Priya only knew because of Guinn and her discussions of Quidditch strategy. Colin Creevy and his little brother Dennis were there, as well as her fellow prefects Ernie and Hannah. Justin Finch-Fletchley sat nearby them with Susan Bones. She was surprised, at first, to see Michael Corner, but then she spotted Ginny Weasley nearby. Michael's presence explained Terry and Anthony's (which meant that every prefect besides the Slytherins were at this ridiculous and career ruining meeting). Lastly, Zacharias Smith (whom Priya had always found unpleasant), sat on the outside of the little circle that had formed while Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan passing out butterbeers to the lot of them.

Luna smiled softly as Priya took the seat next to her, a seat she had obviously saved. Still angry about being tricked, she simply nodded but gave the other girl's hand a quick pat. One of the twins passed her a butter beer with a quiet 'Cheers' before he moved on with his tray and glasses. "I paid for yours already," Luna whispered.

Sighing, Priya took off her gloves so that she could wrap her hands around the warm glass. "This better be worth it."

"I'm sure it will be."

Hermione, awkwardly, brought the meeting to order. Priya didn't say anything, not as Zacharias demanded proof, or as Potter struggled to control his temper (a problem this year, it would seem). Nor when Susan Bones mentioned his corporeal Patronus (which she begrudgingly admitted was impressive). Nor when her peers mentioned the basilisk or the Philosopher's Stone. She had been present enough to know about the Triwizard Tournament and the accomplishments he made so she didn't speak during that. Instead, she watched Harry, watched him squirm and look embarrassed. She knew well enough to know that he didn't go looking for trouble but, for Rowena's sake, why was it that he was always in the thick of it? Why was _he_ the one who had to rush head first into the lion's den, so to speak? For all these instances, wouldn't it have been more practical to go get a teacher? Maybe that's where the hatred came from; none of it made sense. _Potter_ didn't make sense. Priya didn't believe in the stereotypes of the Houses, but Merlin's Beard – Potter was the _epitome_ of a Gryffindor: Brave. Determined. . . . Reckless.

When the parchment that Hermione wanted all of them to sign, reached her Priya took it but she didn't sign. Instead, she met Potter's emerald eyes. "Why you?"

She could feel the other's eyes on her and she resolutely ignored them. Harry looked unsure. "What do you mean?"

"Why you?" Priya repeated, wiggling the quill. "Why not find someone more proficient in teaching or in the Defense Against the Dark Arts? Why are you qualified to teach us?"

"Oi," Ron Weasley started, "weren't you listening at –"

"Hush, I wasn't talking to you, so don't hurt yourself." Someone (one of the twins, she thought) snorted, but Priya couldn't tell; she hadn't taken her eyes off Harry. He was still watching her as well.

Finally he took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm not. . . . But I'm willing to try."

Priya kept her eyes on him for a little while longer before she signed and passed it on, reaching for her glass again.

At least he was honest.

* * *

"Hermione, did you invite that Tollop girl?" Ron asked as the three of them wandered down the streets of Hogsmeade. Harry turned to look at the girl, shaking the thoughts of Cho Chang from his mind for a moment.

"No," Hermione admitted, "but I encouraged her to stay."

"Why? I don't even think she likes any of us that much. And did you see the way she looked at Harry?"

Hermione hesitated, biting her lip. "Well, she's not particularly fond of him –"

"What?" Harry asked, shocked. "I barely know the girl. What's she got against me?"

"I honestly don't know, but that's not really the point is it?"

"Then what is the point?" Ron muttered, angrily. "If you ask me, her hating Harry puts her on the same par as Slytherin. What if she rats us out?"

"The point, Ronald, is that she is trustworthy and she wants to learn. Even if she doesn't care for Harry, she's willing to trust him which means we should trust her. Besides, she's logical and smart. I didn't tell you this, but she was the one who put the idea for this in my head, though it was unintentional. Apparently one of her friends has been teaching herself because she can't stand Umbridge either, none of them can."

"She's just so –" Ron waved a hand in front of his face, indicating the way Tollop seemed to look around with little to no emotion. "And - and mean."

"I honestly don't think she's as – harsh as she seems. In Ancient Runes, we get along well. Maybe she's just shy?"

"That's not shy. She's honestly a nightmare."

"You're just mad because she scolded you."

Harry tuned them out as they started arguing (again). He wasn't naïve enough to think everyone would like him; most of the Slytherin House was testament to that. Priya Tollop, however . . . besides that first day of class, the two of them had never spoken to each other. As far as he knew, he couldn't have done anything to offend her. She didn't play Quidditch so there was no rivalry there (though he thought one of her friends was on the Ravenclaw team).

It shouldn't matter.

One person didn't like him. It wasn't anything new. . . .

He didn't need to know why.

Right?

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little of Harry's POV for you :) we're getting closer and closer to that inevitable meeting! I'm so excited. Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its Characters.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! S/o to new readers: Lauzag, ryawger, and Taurus Ara Black! Thank you!**

* * *

"A class?!"

Priya shushed Elodie, looking around and pulling the other girl around the corner, out of the open hallway. "Honestly, El, why don't you just shout it from the Astronomy Tower?"

"Sorry, it's just," El started in a whisper, "you saw the bulletin this morning didn't you? Educational Decree Twenty-Four?"

"I'm sure everyone saw it. Granger told me that Potter's going through with it anyway."

"Since when have you been friendly with Granger?"

"Nevermind that," Priya brushed over Elodie's question. "Would you like to go with me or not?"

Elodie didn't answer, eyeing Priya suspiciously. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when you'd go along with one of Potter's schemes."

"Don't say it like that. I want to pass D.A.D.A, you want to get even better, Potter has offered a safe space for us to do that."

"And all the prefects are participating?"

"All but the Slytherins."

"This could get us in serious trouble."

"More trouble than if we didn't pass our O.W.L's?"

The raven-haired girl sighed, crossing her arms and placing one hand on her chin. "I suppose I can only learn so much from textbooks. . . . And you said that Potter could cast a corporeal Patronus?"

"That's what Bones said."

Elodie pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "When's the first class?"

Priya smiled. Though there would be other Ravenclaws, she knew this whole experience wouldn't be the same without at least one of her friends. She knew the others wouldn't be interested but Elodie's passion lay with D.A.D.A., so she was the logical one to invite. "I'll let you know soon as I hear anything."

* * *

At half past seven, that Wednesday evening, Priya stood three hallways down from the Ravenclaw common room, impatiently tapping her fingers against her leg. Earlier that day, Hermione had informed her that they, the new group, would be meeting that night at 8, along with instructions on how to get to the room. Priya had passed the message on to Elodie while telling the other girls that she and Hermione would be meeting up that evening for an Ancient Ruins project.

Footsteps sounded down the corridor and Priya made sure her prefects badge was showing, just in case. Elodie came rushing around a corner, nearly running into Priya. She huffed out a breath. "Sorry! I had to think of a way to get away from them."

"What did you end up saying?"

"I told them I had a Muggle Studies essay to work on. I kind of feel bad for lying."

"You know how they are," Priya insisted as they started walking. "They'll only worry, especially Stella."

"Or they'll tease you relentlessly."

"That too." She wasn't proud of it, going along with one of Potter's 'brilliant' ideas. Something he had planned (no matter how much Hermione insisted that it had been partly Priya's idea), that would most certainly get them all in trouble if they got caught. And here she was, fully going along with it, after she had sworn not to get involved with the boy. The Gryffindor girl assured her that that wouldn't happen, that she would personally make sure that the class was kept a secret.

El and Priya made their way up to the seventh floor quietly, making sure to avoid Filch and taking the long route around to avoid Umbridge's office. They reached their destination with about five minutes to spare, stopping outside a strange looking door with an ornate brass handle.

"You sure about this?" El asked, looking over at her.

Priya hesitated. She could turn around now. She and El could go to the library and hang out for a bit just to throw of their friends and never mention it again. Just like she promised Hermione, she would never tell (though she had a sneaky feeling that Hermione did something to that list they all signed that would either not let her tell or keep her from wanting to).

But she wanted to be good. She wanted to learn.

Taking a deep breath, she twisted the door knob, pushing it open. There were already plenty of people inside, all of the ones whom had met at the Hog's Head. Priya and El were the last ones to arrive, meaning that everyone swiveled on their cushions to stare at them as they closed the door. Priya felt her face get hot and she had the sudden urge to run but Elodie wrapped her arm around hers and led her to two cushions in the back of the room. Potter walked past, casting a glance at her before he locked the door and made his way back to the front of the room.

"This should be interesting," El whispered, as Potter awkwardly brought their first meeting to order.

After deciding that Potter was (obviously) their leader and that their new group would be called "Dumbledore's Army" or "The D.A." for short, Potter instructed them to pair off and practice Disarming each other. In her head, Priya sort of agreed with Zacharias Smith that it was a bit of a very basic spell but was deterred by the solemn tone Potter took on when he told them all it had saved his life against You-Know-Who. After that, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to brush up on some basics; at least they were using their wands, finally.

When they were dismissed, El and Priya stood a bit away from the group, taking turns practicing the spell as well as observing the rest of the class. Surprisingly, there were a lot of them who were really bad at Disarming, a fact that was evident on Potter's face as he moved around the room.

"He's absolutely besotted with her," El mumbled, glancing over at Potter who was standing with Cho Chang, a nervous grin on his face.

"Good luck to him, then," Priya whispered back. Cho was far from Priya's list of people she could stand. While she felt bad for the girl considering everything that happened with Cedric, she found the other girl to be sort of, well, obnoxious. She waved her wand, shouting out the spell. Elodie's wand flew from her hand but didn't fly very far. She tsked. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. This should be easier."

"It's not like we've practiced it much since Mad-Ey – I mean, since fourth year. Your movement's a little off. The curl at the end needs to be a bit tighter. Like this – _Expelliarmus!_ "

Priya's wand flew out of her hand – and was snagged out of the air by one of the Weasley twins. "What do we have here, Gred?"

"Two very anti-social Ravenclaws, is what I see, Forge," the other said, grinning. "Trade partners?"

"Trade partners." The twin holding her wand tossed it back to her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and dragging her away, just as the other twin did the same to Elodie. Priya wiped the shocked look off her face as the Weasley boy faced her. "Name's Fred."

"Priya."

"Oh, I know. You have a bit of a reputation for being cutthroat," he answered in an offhanded sort of way. "I just thought I'd clarify, 'cause, you see, there's some bloke walking around that looks like me."

The corner of Priya's mouth twitched reluctantly. "You don't say."

"I know right! Now, let's get down to business, shall we? _Expelliarmus!"_

Priya's wand was yanked out of her hand again and she spun to glare at the twin. "That wasn't fair."

"As if your opponent is going to be fair," Fred warned, jokingly. "Go ahead, get your wand. I'll let you have a go at me."

The Ravenclaw retrieved her wand and turned to face Fred. " _Expelliarmus_!"

Just like Elodie's wand, Fred's fell from his hand but didn't go far at all. Priya fought the urge to stomp her foot like a child. Potions she could handle. Charms were easy. Transfiguration was a piece of cake. Defensive spells just weren't her thing.

"Are you always so uptight?" Fred asked her as he picked up his wand.

"I am not uptight!" Priya argued.

"The Whomping Willow has more flexibility than you do," he said, though not unkindly. He gave her a smile. "Try again, but take a breath."

Priya rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, wincing slightly. In front of her, Fred snorted. She shook her arms again and took up her stance.

Tighter curl at the end of the movement.

Loosen up.

Take a breath.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Fred's wand flew out of his hand, landing on the ground at least ten feet away from him. A surprised laugh forced its way out of Priya's mouth. "I did it? I did it! I did it!"

She didn't realize how excited she had gotten until she noticed the people closest to her staring in shock. Fred had an amused look on his face as he went to pick up his wand. Clearing her throat, Priya smoothed down her skirt and composed herself, shooting a glare that was enough to make the people around her go back to work.

"Er. . . ." Priya turned slightly, looking out the corner of her eye at Potter, who must have approached her while she was having her little moment. He gave her a hesitant smile. "That was a lot better, Priya."

She should say something sarcastic and rude.

She _wanted_ to say something sarcastic and rude. . . .

But she couldn't. What was worse was she couldn't tell if it was simply a matter of having nothing to say or if she honestly just didn't _want_ to say anything mean.

To compensate, she turned away from him and turned her nose up, slightly. "Thank you."

A heavy arm dropped over her shoulder and she grunted in a very undignified manner, glaring up at Fred Weasley, but it didn't seem to faze him as he grinned at Harry. "Taught her everything I know. Come on, 'Riya, let's keep practicing!"

' _Riya_?

Before Priya could correct Fred, he moved away from her, preparing his stance. Frowning, she turned to face him, feeling Harry cast another glaze in her direction before he moved off to another group to observe them. She looked at his back, brow still furrowed.

What the bloody hell was that?

"You ready?"

Priya looked over at Fred, cocking an eyebrow. The redhead was grinning at her, like they were best friends, as if she hadn't been slightly unfriendly or have a reputation. "You're not – scared of me."

"Should I be?"

"Most people are at least wary. . . . And you said you heard I was cutthroat."

"Well, you know what I mean," Fred muttered, twirling his wand by his head. "Scathing glare, capable of a good tongue lashing, 'not one to suffer fools' as my mum might say."

"So, in other words. . . ."

Fred shrugged. "You seem fine to me. I don't listen much to Hogwarts gossip. . . . Though I hear you reduced a Seventh Year to tears last year because they bumped into one of your friends."

Priya tugged on the short curl by her ear, frowning. She remembered that. "It was a Sixth Year and she didn't just bump into Stella, she pushed her."

"Ah, so then you're 'Priya Tollop, Defender of Ravenclaw'."

She snorted . . . and then quickly cast a glance around to make sure no one had noticed. "No one's called me that before."

"Yeah, well, there's your new nickname. Loads better than Ice Queen, isn't it? I'd rather have you on my side any day. _Expelliarmus!"_

Her wand flew out of her hand, clattering to the ground behind her. Shooting a glare at him, that he stuck his tongue out at, Priya turned to retrieve her wand, fighting the smile coming to her face.

It looked like she could add someone else to the list of people she could tolerate.

* * *

The next day during her free period, Priya sat in a secluded corner of the library working on the Ancient Ruins essay she had put off in favor of the D.A. She was tired but she felt rather accomplished; after working with Fred Weasley for the majority of the time, she felt rather improved. She had even managed to disarm him a couple of times. Potter never made his way back over to their little group for which Priya was grateful as it meant that she could avoid another awkward encounter.

Priya frowned to herself as she thought about her lack of comment when Potter had approached her during class. Perhaps it was because she had been so pleased with herself (endorphins or whatever you wanted to blame it on). Perhaps she just sort of pitied him; he was obviously very nervous and it wasn't like it was something she could do, get up in front of a group of people and teach them. Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

Her table shook, knocking over the stack of books that she had painstakingly set beside her. She jerked, catching what she could as another pair of hands reached to do the same. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Of course.

Because she couldn't catch a break.

Why should she?

Priya looked up at Harry Potter, his hands wrapped around about three of her text books, an apprehensive look on his face. "Hey, uh, Priya. . . . I was hoping we could talk. . . ."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this! I hope you all had a brilliant holiday! Here's my Christmas present to you! Thanks everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its characters.**

 **A/N: I am a horrible person, I know and I am so sorry for how long it took me to update this story. I've been working hard and getting ready to move to a new apartment! Thank you so much for being patient! Hopefully I can make up for the wait.**

* * *

Priya stared up at Potter, feeling a tick in her jaw as she frowned at him. Potter shifted awkwardly, placing down the books he had caught. "Can I – can I sit here?" he asked.

The Ravenclaw finally looked away, returning to the book and parchment in front of her. He must have taken that as a sign of consent because Harry slid onto the bench across from her, clasping his hands together. Another five minutes must have gone by before he cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to you about –"

"You know," Priya muttered, still not looking up from her homework, "for someone who is trying to keep something secret, you're being awfully conspicuous."

"What do you mean?"

She glanced up at him, annoyed. "You and I have never talked before. We've never been seen in each other's company. And now, all of the sudden we're together in the library? Use your head, Potter."

"It's not like people come back here often," Potter argued. "You're pretty well hidden."

"How _did_ you find me anyway?" Priya realized, narrowing her eyes. It wasn't like the nooks and crannies in the library weren't well known but the only people who had known where she was going were her friends and she doubted Potter would have asked them.

Potter looked away from her, quite obviously avoiding the question. "Look, I feel like we got off to the wrong start somewhere, though I'm not exactly sure how or why."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Priya deadpanned.

He took a breath, holding out his hands in a placating manner. "You just seem . . . upset with me, is all."

"Why are you here?"

He had the audacity to look annoyed, this boy who had interrupted her studying to ask her meaningless questions. "I figured if we were going to be, you know, working together, we should at least try to get along."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"There are plenty of students who don't get along with their teachers and they do just fine. Why do we need to get along?"

Potter was full out frowning by the time Priya finished her sentence. "Are you always this maddening?

"I think we're quite finished, don't you?" Grabbing her bag from the ground, Priya shoved her parchment and quills in, standing up. Potter groaned as she marched away from the table back towards the front of the library. She heard the table being jostled again as Potter hurried to chase after her.

"Hey, what is your problem? What did I do to you?" He asked, lowering his voice to a whisper as they passed Madam Pomfrey, who shot him an irritated glance.

"You're bothering me is what you're doing now," Priya responded, heading for the stairs.

"You know what I mean!"

"I think a better question would be, what is your problem? Are you really that insecure that you need everyone to like you?"

"So you admit you don't like me."

"I have no opinion about you whatsoever."

"Obviously that's not true or you wouldn't be so horrible all the time. I know Ravenclaws can be cold but –"

Something snapped.

Four years. She ranted and raved about Potter for four years. She told her friends just how much she couldn't stand him and his ability to always be the center of attention but she wasn't confrontational enough to tell him to his face. And now, here he was, practically begging for her opinion.

Insulting her House while he was at it.

If there was one thing Priya most definitely couldn't stand, besides him, it was a stereotyping bastard.

Priya stopped on the step above Potter, turning to look him in the eye. "Fine. You want an answer? I'll give you one. I think you're an arrogant, insufferable toe-rag," she started off, holding nothing back. "I think you're an attention seeking –"

"Wait a minute –"

"Privileged, self-centered –"

"Who do you think –"

" _Reckless_ –"

"Just hold on a –"

"Selfish little boy who thinks that everyone should worship the ground he walks on. You get away with _so much._ Do you ever stop and realize that that half the things you do at this school would have gotten anyone else expelled? And maybe everyone else in this blasted place thinks your bloody shite doesn't stink but I don't. There," she finished, giving Potter's shocked face a sardonic smile, "happy?"

She started to turn when Potter practically growled at her. "You don't know a _thing_ about me!"

"And you don't know a thing about _me!_ " Priya spun back aground, glaring. "Tell me Potter, did you know anything about me besides the fact that I'm the "Ice Queen of Ravenclaw"? Or did you just assume it was true because, supposedly, all Ravenclaw's are cold and are only worried about their education?"

"You're not exactly proving people wrong with the way you act!"

"All Ravenclaws are not cold. All Hufflepuffs are not fool hearted. All Slytherins are not mean. But someone told you they were and I'm sure that's exactly what you expect, isn't it? There are forty students in our class, Potter. Have you ever tried to get to know any of them besides the ones in your own house?"

"Why is it my job to –"

"While you were off 'saving the day', Sophie Roper, a Slytherin, a _muggleborn Slytherin,_ was being bullied by her own House because of her blood. Lily Moon and Sally-Anne Perks, both Hufflepuff, got into a fist fight over Stephen Cornfoot. Kevin Entwhistle had to –"

"So what, you're caught up on Hogwarts' drama. What is your point?"

"My point is, Potter, that the world does not revolve around you!" Priya's face felt hot and she realized it had been a while since she had been this angry. She was usually really good about controlling her temper, especially when telling someone off, but there was something about his stupid face.

 _Why wouldn't he back down?_

"You," she continued, gesturing at him, "aren't the only person at this school. You, aren't the only one who has issues or things they are dealing with. But you know what? For some reason people rely on you, they _trust_ you, they support you. The least you can do is try and act like you care more about them than just what House they're in and what stereotype may or may not apply to them! You want us to get along? Prove that you're not just your name, some – untouchable celebrity who's hoisted himself up onto a pedestal. Prove to me that you're more than just _Harry Bloody Potter_!"

The bell rung, startling them both. Priya shot Potter a glare. "Thanks for killing my free period."

Clutching her bag close to her chest, Priya continued up the stairs. Technically, she didn't have anything to do until D.A.D.A. after lunch but she had the urge the go upstairs and scream into her pillow.

One thing for sure, she was not looking forward to Ancient Runes with Hermione tomorrow.

* * *

Sure enough, the Gryffindor girl was rather subdued during their partner work. She wouldn't look Priya in the eye for the whole hour and a half, keeping their conversation strictly on their classwork though she was usually full of useless facts she was always more than excited to share.

When Professor Babbling let them go, Priya wrapped her arm around Hermione's once the other girl had all her things, shocking her but she didn't pull away. The two of them walked out, ignoring the surprised glances of their fellow students as they left. Priya led Hermione down the corridor until they got to a little alcove. She let go of the other girl's arm, facing her as she leaned back against the wall. "I have nothing till lunch. You?"

"No, I'm done for now."

"Good." Priya cleared her throat. "I don't like your friend. I don't know if that'll ever change. . . . But I hope that it doesn't affect our friendship."

She had to take it for what it was. It had been a month and the two of them worked well together, even meeting up to study from time to time. Hermione was bright and easy to talk to, something Priya hadn't found since becoming friends with her dormmates.

Hermione sighed, crossing her arms. "Some of the things you said to Harry –"

"I won't take them back –"

"Nor did I expect you too," Hermione responded with a wry smile. "I love Harry like a brother. Him, Ron and I have been best friends since Halloween, first year, and we're stuck together, just like you and your friends. And while yes, sometimes Harry's actions may make me grind my teeth, I think you got the wrong impression of him."

"You can't talk me into wanting to be his friend."

"I wouldn't do that. . . . But – but aren't you stereotyping Harry? I'm just saying," Hermione continued quickly beforie Priya could argue, "what you know or think you know about Harry sounds like it comes from something else. I'm not saying that Harry doesn't have a habit of becoming – overtly focused on things closest to him but he's not selfish, far from. He's just . . . got a lot going on."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"More so than most people, I would say. . . ." Hermione bit her lip, wringing her hands. "You don't have to be friends with him and I don't think that's what he was expecting of you when he came up to you yesterday. Just, you know, cordial."

Priya blinked. "Are you expecting me to apologize?"

Surprisingly, Hermione smiled. "Not if you don't want to but don't expect an apology from him either."

"Wasn't counting on it. I can do cordial," she added. "But if only if he doesn't expect me to like him."

"We can work with that."

"Are we good then?"

"Of course." Before Priya could stop her, Hermione moved forward and hugged the other girl. Priya awkwardly patted the Gryffindor on the back, smiling just a bit uncomfortably when she let go. "Do you – do you think you could do me a favor?"

Pursing her lips, Priya crossed her arms. "What is it?"

"Just - ask Harry one question, sometime if you two happen to be alone together."

"What sort of question?"

"Your choice but it should be a question that will help you understand him a bit better. I think it would do you both some good."

Priya eyed Hermione's hopeful face, not to sure about this request but she found that she wanted to keep this friendship going. Still, it wasn't as if she really wanted to get to know Potter. . . . "I'll think about it but . . . no promises."

Hermione smiled again. "I can work with that."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! It's been forever and I hope you guys like this :) Please leave me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its characters.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for the wait! I went on vacation and then got really busy with work but I tried to write so hopefully I can give you multiple updates. My plan is to update this story every 1** **st** **and 3** **rd** **(and sometimes 5** **th** **) week of the month. S/O to new readers: Melton3rd, MaxCale, htethtet12, Someone's Bastard, and narutoss4. You all rock! On with the show.**

* * *

Priya took a breath, hesitating where she stood in the doorway of the Room of Requirements. Potter stood on a ladder, watching her warily, his hands wrapped around a golden bauble that matched the (several) others, all with his face on them and the words "Have a Very Harry Christmas".

 _Subtle,_ Priya thought disdainfully as she closed the door behind her, entering the room. She was early for the last D.A. meeting before holidays, but it had been easier to do so, telling her friends she had to study when they left class rather than go back to the dorm and try to come up with an excuse (Eloise had a different class and, therefore, an easier escape). Now she was here . . . alone . . . with Potter.

As she had promised Hermione, she had been cordial with Potter, though he avoided talking to her as much as he could, which helped. In previous D.A. meetings, depending on who she was working with, he would approach to critique or help with her form for a minute or two and it was all very professional-like. This was the first time they had been alone together since their fight outside the library. She figured between people still talking about him and his getting kicked off the Quidditch team (along with the Weasley Twins), he was trying to avoid more arguments.

Straightening up, Priya walked over to a cushion and dropped off her bag. She could feel Potter still watching her, practically holding his breath. Hermione's words echoed in her head as she looked around at all the ostentatious decorations and she thought she could try and be kind, considering it was almost Christmas. She took off her sweater and asked, "Do you need any help?"

She turned just as Potter dropped one of the balls he had been holding. "I'm sorry?"

Priya fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Do you need help putting these . . . things up?"

"Oh." Potter blushed, looking around the room. "It's – this isn't mine. That is, I didn't put it up and I'm trying to take them down before anyone else shows up."

Turning, Priya grabbed the other ladder that appeared to her right. Though he hadn't asked directly, Priya thought she ought to still help. If he didn't put this stuff up, she could tell how embarrassing it would be for someone to walk in and see all of this. "Won't Hermione and Ron be upset if you take all of it down?"

"They didn't do this either. My friend, er, Dobby, a house-elf, did this. As a surprise."

Priya was sure there was probably a dramatic story to how Potter became friends with a house-elf so she didn't ask. "It's a . . . thoughtful gesture, I suppose."

She thought she saw the corner of Potter's mouth quirk up. "Something like that."

The worked in relative silence for a few more moments before Priya recalled Hermione's request. One questions, she had said, but what kind of question? She glanced over at Potter, who was dropping more baubles into a box, and settled on, "What are you doing for the holiday?"

"Er. . . ." Potter hesitated, probably shocked she asked. "I'm spending it with Ron and his family."

"That sounds nice." Priya didn't particularly care for Ron (and he didn't seem to like her much either), but Fred and George were fun and Ginny was very talented.

The D.A. had been successful in two ways: Priya felt much more confident with her wand work and, if she were honest, she had made some new friends. Fred and George like to take turns trying to see who could make her smile the most in one lesson. Ginny was helpful and liked partnering with Priya as well. Lee Jordan was an incorrigible flirt but also incredibly smart. The meetings gave her and her fellow prefects, Hannah, Ernie, and Anthony, something new and exciting to talk (whisper) about during their patrols. The other Ravenclaws, Terry, Michael, and Padma, were more inclined to talk to her in the common room and want to partner with her in classes they shared. Colin and Dennis Creevey were a bit hyperactive but pleasant to be around regardless. Neville proved to be one of the kindness people she had ever met since Eloise. The rest, Justin, Seamus, Dean, Katie, Susan, Angelina and Alicia, sent smiles her way when they passed in the halls. The only people she could honestly say she couldn't stand were Cho and Marietta (which wasn't new), Lavender and Parvati (who were gossipy, giggling twits), and Zacharias (who was just plain annoying). She had to admit it was nice to feel as if she were closer to people other than Luna, Eloise, and Hermione.

"Will your family be meeting you at the Weasley's?" Priya continued.

To her surprise, Potter snorted, a gigantic grin on his face.

"Sorry, it's just," he laughed, "the mental image of the Dursleys spending Christmas at the Weasley's is probably the funniest thing I've thought of in a while."

"The Dursleys?" She realized she was on question number three, but she found that his reaction made her curious.

"My aunt, uncle, and cousin," he explained, the smile on his face dimming a bit. "They, er, don't really care for anything magical."

He turned to take down some more decorations and Priya bit her lip. She had a feeling he didn't mean to share that much with her but it had most certainly been revealing. If his family didn't like magic, what did that say about how they felt about him?

"What about you?" Potter asked, obviously changing the subject.

It took Priya a moment to remember what the initial question had been. "Oh, er . . . it'll probably just be mom, dad, and I. We usually bake cookies for the neighbors. Grandma will probably join us after work."

As she spoke, Priya found she felt a little bad, knowing just how different their holidays would be and then she felt guilty for the pity. Potter obviously enjoyed spending time with the Weasleys; she shouldn't and wouldn't feel sorry for him.

"What does your grandmother do that has her working on Christmas?" Potter was watching her just as curiously as she had been watching him. Perhaps he was realizing, just as she was, that this was the first, civil conversation the two of them have ever had.

"Oh, uh," Priya paused. No one had ever asked her that before. She was very proud of her grandmother, but the extra attention wasn't worth the hassle of her classmates knowing whom she was related to. The only reason her dormmates knew was because Stella had found a picture of Priya and her Nana together with Priya had been unpacking in second year and Muni recognized the older woman from magazines. She supposed, however, she would have told the girls sooner rather than later, with them being best friends and all. She could lie . . . but Potter had been so painfully honest with her. "She's a musician."

Not a lie, but not the whole truth either. Potter shrugged one shoulder. "She any good?"

A slight smirk came to Priya's face as she turned back to the baubles. "A bit, yeah."

The conversation ended there but, somehow, the atmosphere felt different.

* * *

Christmas morning, Priya was glad she woke up in her own bed. She stretched, happy to feel her back pop a bit. Coming home was always a joyous occasion; as much as she loved hanging with her friends and going to classes (the D.A. surprisingly included), being with her mom, dad, and Nana was better than anything else.

"Priya, dear?" came a voice from downstairs. "Are you awake?"

Yawning, Priya sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, sliding her feet into her slippers. "Be down in a minute, mum!"

Shuffling into the bathroom, she splashed water on her face and brushed her teeth before hurrying down stairs into the kitchen. Her mom stood at the counter, already wearing an apron, her braids pulled on top of her head in a long ponytail. There was always a debate in her family about who Priya looked like the most: her mother or her grandmother, on her father's side. Priya wouldn't have minded either; both of the women were beautiful. Edie Tollop shared the same milk-chocolate skin as her daughter, though her brown eyes were slightly lighter. When her hair wasn't in braids, she usually wore it straight, cut to her ears. She had the sort of grace that endeared her to a woman like her grandmother, who had always been critical of the woman her son brought home. Edie was also a damn good Auror, which grandmother did criticize.

Edie smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Priya's head. "Merry Christmas, dear. Sleep well?"

"Always," Priya responded. "Where's dad?"

"Still sleeping. He had a late night at the shop. Another store wanted an extra shipment of brooms for their Christmas sale and most of the other craftsmen had gone home. . . . You've got quite a haul waiting for you under the tree if you want to sort through it."

Priya rolled her eyes. "I told Nana that buying me high fashion doesn't really matter when I can only wear uniforms."

"Not all of it's from your Nan," Edie responded, waving her wand and making all the ingredients for the cookie session and breakfast fly from the refrigerator and pantry.

Frowning, Priya walked out of the kitchen into the living room. The large Christmas tree took up most of the room, but did not hide the incredible, stack of presents sitting there. Priya sat on her knees picking up the presents and staring at the labels in surprise. While half of the presents were from her parents and her Nan, the other half were from various friends and classmates. She always expected presents from the girls but she was surprised to find packages from Luna, Hermione, the Weasley Twins, and her fellow prefects (excluding Ron and the Slytherins). She felt bad that she hadn't gotten them anything and vowed to remedy that before she returned to Hogwarts.

Not for the first time, Potter crossed her mind. In the flurry of activity of everyone leaving for the holidays, his name and the Weasleys came up again. Apparently, the rumor was they were all rushed out of the school the night after their D.A. meeting, claiming that Mr. Weasley was hurt. No one had a real clue as to what happened and Priya was trying desperately to stay out of it. She was already way more involved in the Potter drama than she wanted to be.

Though she hoped that they were all okay.

"Are you making new friends?" Priya glanced over her shoulder at her father, who entered the room, his hands shoved into his pajama pockets and his glasses slightly askew. His beard was greying and he had no hair on his head, but his hazel eyes still twinkled with youth.

"I suppose so," she murmured as he came and sat down in the armchair. "How was work?"

Calloway Tollop rubbed his hands over his face, groaning. Priya's father was a manager at the Nimbus Racing Broom company. With the Firebolt's release, his company was working hard to stay above the game, though they still weren't doing too bad; Nimbus' were still really popular and reliable. "Long. It was just me, Whillip and Trey working on that shipment. Two hundred brooms!"

"But you did it," Priya responded.

Calloway smiled at her, reaching out to tug on one of her short strands of hair. "Yea, we did. Now tell me about these friends of yours."

"Oh uh," Priya hesitated, not sure how much to divulge. "They're just classmates. A couple of them are my fellow prefects."

"Fred and George Weasley," Calloway muttered. "That name sounds familiar."

"You know the Weasleys," Edie said, coming out of the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Calloway's shoulders, kissing his cheek (making Priya pretend to gag). "There's a whole load of them. We met them at the Christmas Party last year. The ones with the red hair? Molly and Arthur?"

"Ah! Yes that's right. Nice couple, if not a bit odd."

Priya smiled slightly. "That sounds like Fred and George's parents."

"And who's Hermione?" Edie asked.

"Another Prefect and my partner in Ancient Runes. Top of our class."

"I'm glad you're branching out a bit," Calloway responded. "The girls are lovely, but it's nice to have more people who have your back."

Priya shrugged one shoulder but she couldn't help but agree. Though the D.A. had only been up and running a few months, she had a feeling that she'd always be able to rely on them.

There was a click as the front door opened in the hallway. "Hellllloooooooo!" came a thrilling voice.

Edie and Calloway exchanged a glance, Edie looking exasperated while her husband looked amused. "She's early. Your mother and her dramatics."

"She wouldn't be who she was if she didn't have flair," Calloway responded, getting up from his seat.

"Fix your hair, dear," Edie muttered to Priya as she moved to follow Calloway to the front door.

Priya quickly pulled her hair out of the bun it had been in, fluffing it up and out so that the shorter strands were hidden, sighing as she too pushed to her feet.

Time to mark another Christmas in the books.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its characters.**

* * *

"Potter's not looking so much like a nutter now, is he?"

Eloise and Priya exchanged a glance across the table while Muni, Stella, and Guinn poured over the _Daily Prophet._ Though they knew they probably should, neither Eloise or Priya had mentioned the D.A. to the others. They kept meaning to but then they went on holidays and now this. . . . The timing was just all wrong.

Priya could see the little figures moving around, the nine wizards and one witch who escaped from Azkaban very soon after the holidays. The paper said Sirius Black had done it, that he had gone in there and broke all his friends out. Everyone was on edge. Teachers whispered in the hallways and in between classes though the students would never know why. Umbridge had made another decree (Number twenty-six), stating that teachers couldn't talk to students about anything that wasn't directly related to what they taught.

You would think, with the news of ten Death Eaters running free, that Umbridge would put more effort into her lessons but she didn't. She spent more time drafting those ridiculous Decrees and patrolling Hagrid and Trelawney's lessons. Maybe that's why Harry pushed them so hard in the D.A. meetings. . . . Or maybe he wasn't actually the one doing the pushing. Everyone, in their own way, had a reason to work harder, to put their all behind their spells. Priya had no wish to become an Auror, but the thought of her mom out there, fighting to recapture the scum who escaped, spurred her on a bit . . . never mind the fact that Neville Longbottom of all people kept breaking through her Shield Charm.

Well . . .

Except the last one Potter helped her with. He had seen she was struggling and he walked over, helping her by moving her arm in the right direction. The next time Neville shot a stunning spell at her, she felt her feet slide along the floor but her Shield held. That had been a weird moment, needing Potter's help. It wasn't like their chat before holidays had made them friends or anything but she found him more tolerable. She couldn't say she hadn't been worried when he and the Weasleys were rushed out of the school the night before everyone was due to leave.

Before anyone knew it, January had passed along rather quickly. February came and with it, the most dreaded of all holidays.

Priya detested Valentine's day. It was honestly the most pointless thing. If you liked someone or cared about them, then you should be able to show it more than once a year. Her dad got her mother little gifts all the time, mostly just because he could. Priya always thought that was sweet.

Though she supposed it would have been nice to be out rather than sitting in the library.

It was dreary outside. Priya propped her chin on her hand and stared out the window. She wondered how Muni was doing on her date with Oliver. Even Stella had managed a date with a sixth year Ravenclaw while Guinn was out with a boy from their Quidditch team. Poor Eloise was sick so that left Priya trying to find something to do to spend her time.

"You're not at Hogsmeade."

Priya glanced over the speaker out of the corner of her eye, trying not to let the shock show on her face. Standing over her was none other than Blaise Zabini. He was staring down at her, dressed casually (though it was basically a suit), looking a bit bored. She couldn't say she knew the boy well, if at all. They took Ancient Runes together but had never spoke, never even shared a glance as far as she could tell. She heard he was aloof, possibly as much as she was. It was strange for him to be here, talking to her now.

"You're very observant," she muttered, returning to stare out the window.

The table jostled as he took a seat, looking out the window as well. Priya glanced at him again. He was handsome, perfect skin, deep brown eyes, a jaw line for days. . . . "Was there something I could help you with?"

"Why is it you're not at Hogsmeade?" Blaise continued, ignoring her question. "Couldn't find a date?"

Priya sat back, crossing her arms. "Didn't want one, not that its any of your business. It hasn't escaped my notice that you aren't there either."

"Couldn't find the right person to go with," he responded with a smirk.

"Are you flirting with me?"

Blaise actually snorted, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, his chin on his hands. "You could be so lucky. Gorgeous though you may be, you're not really my type."

"Thank you?" Priya responded, confused about whether or not that had been a compliment.

"You're welcome," he answered in that nonchalant tone of his. "Why haven't we spoken before, Tollop?"

"Well, I've overheard you calling people blood traitor before. That might have something to do with it."

"That's just my own personal opinion. If I supported all of that other stuff, it be much more obvious."

"That makes it okay?"

"My point is," Blaise said, rolling his eyes, "you and I have a lot in common."

"How so?"

"The phrase 'Ice Queen' ring a bell? Our classmates think we make quite a pair. Cold-blooded and standoffish. I'd say that's not necessarily true. I'd say we're passionate and we don't suffer fools. I'd say people don't really know us as well as they think they do. But I suppose that it doesn't really matter what people think about us. And it's kind of fun," he paused with a grin, not taking notice of Priya's shocked look, "isn't it. I heard about what you said to Draco on the train at the beginning of the year."

"Why bring it up so many months later?"

"I didn't feel the need to talk to you before now."

"Charming," Priya muttered with a frown. "Shouldn't you be reprimanding me or something?"

"Of course not. Draco's my best friend but he can be a bit of a twat."

"Than why are you friends with him?"

"It's not like people are lining up to be friends with Slytherins, are they? Got to keep those close who I can. That's why I'm here. I think we should stick close."

"Really. Why?"

"You're pretty, I'm handsome, what else is there?"

The corner of Priya's mouth twitched. For never having a conversation with him before, she was surprised to find how entertaining he was. He read her like a book too. People didn't know her like they thought they did and, no, it didn't bug her like it probably should. Blaise was callous, vain, prejudice and rude . . . but Priya had to admit that it was interesting to speak with someone who understood what she went it felt like to be her. "You're incorrigible."

"The only way I know how to be. But on a more serious note, I get you."

"What makes you think you know me any better than any of the other people who think they do."

"Because," Blaise responded, with an eyebrow quirked, "I've seen you smile."

Priya frowned. "What are you –?"

"After the break, getting off the train, one of your friends ran up to you and you grinned at her, like the sun. You're hiding something, Priya. I don't know what it is, but you hide it behind your attitude, behind your frowns . . . and I get that."

"What are you hiding?" Priya asked, trying to ignore how scary it was that he could guess all that just from one stupid smile.

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine. Until then, guess we'll just keep our secrets." Blaise moved to stand up, dusting off his pant leg. "Don't stay in here to long, Tollop. You'll turn into a dusty old prune like the hag who owns this place. By the way," he continued before Priya could correct him, "you and I will be going to Hogsmeade together next time. Tell your little friends so they're prepared."

"You won't be ashamed to be seen with a 'blood traitor'."

"I'm willing to overlook that slight, unfortunate, defect."

"Are you sure you're not flirting with me?" she asked again, a slight smirk on her face.

"Like I said before, you aren't my type."

"What is your type?"

Blaise stopped, looking over his shoulder at her with that smirk. "I'll see you around, Tollop."

With that, Blaise disappeared, leaving Priya feeling confused – and yet a little enlightened.

* * *

Monday evening, a week later, Priya was interrupted from her studies by a magazine being thrust into her face. When she looked up, Luna stood over her, smiling that serene smile of hers. "I think you should read it."

Hesitantly, Priya took the magazine from her friend. She had never once read _The Quibbler_ , knowing just how outrageous some of the stories could be. Now, Harry Potter stared up at her with a sheepish grin, large words covering his face.

 **HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**

Priya gave Luna an exasperated look. "Really?"

"Why did you join the D.A.?" Luna asked her.

The other girl took a moment to look around their common room. There were few people there, but they were far enough away and obviously not paying the two of them any attention. Priya looked back to Luna, who was watching her expectantly. "You mean after you tricked me into going to the initial meeting?"

"Yes."

"Well, its my fifth year. I need to pass my exams and Umbridge is a dreadful teacher."

"You weren't the least bit curious then?"

"About what?"

Luna placed her hand on top of Harry's picture. Priya glared down at the cover. Had she been curious? She supposed so. She wouldn't be who she was if she didn't yearn for knowledge and information. As she had screamed at him those few months ago, she wanted him to prove that he was more than just Harry "bloody" Potter, boy wonder and hadn't he done that? She watched him teach the D.A., how much he enjoyed it, especially when she or any one of her other classmates did well. He laughed easily, and all the others truly liked him. . . .

He was proving to be much more than what she thought.

Across from her, Luna smiled, bouncing up from her seat. "It's a very good read, if I do say so."

She bounded away, leaving _The Quibbler_ with Priya. The older girl stared after the blonde left for a moment before she took a breath and peeled back the first page.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for waiting everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. S/O to my new readers: TheSissy and katiejeanrose. Also, thank you to my guest reviewer for your comment! I really appreciate your input and opinion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its Characters.**

 **A/N: Hello All! I'm updating today because tomorrow I will be driving a whole lot! S/O to new readers: Twix3780, YertzNilo356, AnnabethSaysHi, Jgorman, Eternal Silver Flame, and thesilverpheonix93. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Wisps of silver floated above their heads in the Room of Requirements. Cho's Swan flew across the room while Hermione's otter swam around her. Eloise giggled as her little mouse Patronus scuttled up onto her shoulder, nestling under her hair.

Priya crouched down in front of the large, long blob in front of her, tilting her head to the side. What an odd end to an equally odd semester. This was their last D.A. lesson before the Easter holiday, which Priya was looking forward to. Between all of the rules following Potter's article and Umbridge very nearly throwing Professor Trelawney out of the school, it was time for a well-deserved break.

Someone kneeled down next to her and she glanced out of the corner of her eye at Potter. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Not in the least surprising, Priya felt a small bit more sympathy for Potter after reading _The Quibbler._ What it must have been like, to see Cedric die, to be forced to watch You-Know-Who rise again. . . . Obviously, it was all still hard to comprehend, but she believed him. Whatever story the Ministry had tried to spin about how the Hufflepuff had died or why the Death Eaters had escaped was looking more and more like farce. For the first time, she realized just how grateful she was to Luna and Hermione for forcing her into this class . . . and to Potter for helping her where she was struggling.

"I'm trying to figure out what it is," Priya murmured, biting her bottom lip. She twisted her wand and what she thought was the head moved in the same direction.

"Well, you've got a shape started," Harry responded. "Maybe you need a stronger happy thought . . . like, a moment where you couldn't stop laughing. You do laugh, don't you?" he added, chuckling when Priya elbowed him in his arm.

Honestly these Gryffindors were incorrigible. One conversation and he was already teasing her like they were friends or something. Priya shook the thought from her head and frowned at the blob in front of her, thinking. . . .

There was one time in Transfiguration their third year. They were supposed to be practicing the Draconifirs spell, turning pocket books into small dragons. Priya had managed it pretty successfully, but dear Eloise went wrong a bit. The class had to hide under their desks as this coin purse flew around the room, opening it's clasp to spew fire at them. It had been terrifying at the time, they had lost ten points for their House . . . but afterwards, in the comfort of their dorm, they had laughed until tears streamed down their faces.

In front of her, the blob took shape and she smiled. She placed her hand on top of the head of her Kimono Dragon Patronus, her fingers gracing across its scales. She had to admit, she was rather surprised, though she hadn't known what to expect. A kimono dragon seemed fitting somehow. "Well hello, beautiful," she muttered.

She turned her smile towards Harry, surprised to see that he was watching her. There was something weird about his gaze, as if he had never seen her before. . . .

Before she could question it further, the crowd next to them parted slightly and a house-elf appeared with at least eight hats stacked on top of his head. Priya had never seen anything so odd; wasn't giving house-elves clothes a bad thing? Harry, however, didn't seem fazed. "Hi Dobby! What are you – what's wrong?"

Priya realized that this was the house-elf who had decorated the Room at Christmas . . . she also realized that he was shaking and looked terrified. With her focus lost, her Patronus disappeared along with everyone else's. Dobby took a deep breath. "Harry Potter, sir . . . Harry Potter, sir . . . Dobby has come to warn you . . . but the house-elves were warned not to tell. . . ."

Unexpectedly, Dobby took off running, headfirst into a wall before Harry could grab him. Luckily, all the hats on top of his head stopped him from getting seriously hurt. Harry caught hold of him them, keeping him away from the wall. "What's happened Dobby?"

"Harry Potter . . . she . . . she . . ."

Dobby's free hand slammed into his own nose. Priya reached forward and grabbed the elf's arm, ignoring the lump of fear that was settling in the pit of her stomach as she and Harry glanced at each other.

"Who's 'she', Dobby?" Harry asked the elf, though Priya could tell from his tone that he already knew who. "Umbridge?"

Dobby nodded and then tried to bang his head against Harry's knee, though his and Priya's grip kept him from getting hurt.

"What about her? Dobby – she hasn't found out about this – about us – about the D.A.?"

Dobby tried to kick himself and he fell to the floor. Priya adjusted her grip and leaned forward. "Dobby? Is she coming?"

The elf met her gaze, eyes wide. "Yes, miss, yes!"

Priya let go of the elf, getting to her feet. She felt someone grip her hand and she looked over at Eloise, who already had tears budding.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry yelled, shaking everyone out of their stupor. "RUN!"

Priya and Eloise were jostled as people started pushing towards the door. Priya kept a tight hold on the other girl as they were very nearly knocked over. "What are we going to do?" Eloise cried.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around Priya's upper arm, holding her steady. She looked up at Fred Weasley, who for once looked very serious. "Stick close to us!" he told her.

Priya looked over at George, standing very close to Eloise, a grip on her arm as well. The four of them barreled out the door; there were spells flashing over them, Priya caught a glimpse of someone wearing a green tie (damn Slytherins), but then she, Eloise and the Weasley twins were sprinting down the hallways, heads tucked low. They took a right and scuttled down the stairs onto the sixth floor, sprinting down another corridor that Priya didn't recognize. Five years here and she still hadn't seen all of Hogwarts yet.

"This way," George muttered and he took a sharp left, pulling them all underneath an old tapestry. Before Priya could question the logic of this decision, she realized that they were standing in a dark, narrow, tunnel. Fred let the tapestry fall behind them, gesturing for them all to stay silent. Priya placed a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her breathing though she was sure who ever was running past could hear her beating heart.

The footsteps sprinted past, but none of them moved or said a word. The minutes ticked by agonizingly. Finally, George took a breath, pulling his wand from his pocket. "Lumos."

His wand lit up, allowing them all to see each other. Not surprisingly, Fred was grinning now. "That was a close one," he whispered.

"What if they're still out in the hallway?" Eloise asked, glancing at the tapestry.

"We won't need to go back out there. This passage travels back to the third floor. We'll be near enough to the library to pretend like we've been there all evening."

George snorted. "As if they'll believe that."

"We're studious!"

Priya shook her head as she and Eloise followed the boys down the narrow path. "How'd you find this place?"

"We'll we've been here seven years, haven't we?" Fred answered in a vague sort of way. "You figure things out, after a while."

Eloise and Priya exchanged a glance in the dark, but kept following. That felt like a lie, like when Harry had avoided telling Priya how he knew she had been in the library. She wondered who had all gotten away. She hoped everyone had but if she was starting to get a better idea of who Harry was, she thought he would stay until every last one of them was out of the room.

"Well, thank you," Priya said as they walked. "I couldn't imagine what would happen if you hadn't have helped us."

"You'd be sitting in Umbridge's office waiting for expulsion, I'd imagine," Fred responded matter-of-factly.

"What Fred means," George responded, nudging his twin, "is that we kind of have a soft spot for you two. Couldn't let Riya and El get caught, now, could we?"

Priya stopped suddenly, that lump of fear settling back in her stomach. Eloise stopped too, turning back to her. "Priya? What's wrong?"

"The list," Priya whispered, gripping the front of her sweater.

"What list?" Fred asked.

"Hermione's list. _The list with all of our names on it._ " Priya could feel the tension growing in that small tunnel. "Do you think someone grabbed it? Do you suppose one of us made sure to take it?"

It felt like no one was breathing. George sighed, the sound heavy with nerves. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow came and with it, a slew of horrible changes.

Dumbledore had left the school, apparently taking the blame for the D.A. and escaping before Minister Fudge could lock him away. With him gone, that meant Umbridge had complete reign of the school as their new Headmistress.

Already the glum of it all was settling over them. Priya and her friends sat in an empty corridor in an alcove, not speaking . . . though part of that reason for that was that three of them were refusing to talk. With all that was happening, Priya and Eloise had decided to come clean about the D.A. Of course, it would have been naïve of them to assume that the other girls would take it in stride.

Priya sighed. "You have to understand –"

"Understand that you lied to us for nearly the whole year?" Guinn muttered, checking her cuticles.

"We didn't want you to worry."

"Like you two didn't worry about getting expelled?" Muni responded.

"Okay, enough," Priya started frowning. "Okay. We didn't tell you. Should we have? Yes, but what's done is done. Do you want Eloise and I to teach you what we learned or are you going to sit and sulk for the rest of the year?"

"What about you and Potter?" Stella asked.

"What about me and Potter?" Priya shot back, probably a little too quickly.

Small smirks came to the other girls' faces.

"The two of you must have gotten really cozy," Stella continued, nudging Muni. "Stuck in that small classroom."

"Surrounded by all those other people," Guinn added. "Must have felt like some forbidden romance."

"I warned you," Eloise muttered, though she was starting to smile to.

"'Oh, Mr. Potter'," Muni started in what she must have considered a sultry voice, "'This spell is awfully difficult'."

Stella giggled. "'Oh, Mr. Potter, you're such a good teacher'."

"'Oh, Mr. Potter, I'm ever so grateful to you'," Guinn chimed in before the three of them burst into a fit of giggles, clutching their stomachs.

"Alright, if you are quite done taking the mickey, are we forgiven?" Priya asked, her face feeling hot.

Stella wiped tears from her eyes. "You were asking for it, Pris. You've avoided Potter for years and now all the sudden you spend a few hours a week with him?"

"It's purely a professional relationship. He teaches me, I tolerate him . . . there's nothing else to it."

"Nothing?"

"You read the article, didn't you?" Eloise spoke up, saving Priya from further embarrassment. "You-Know-Who is alive. It makes sense to protect ourselves. Harry taught us how."

"What can you do that we wouldn't have learned later on?" Guinn asked.

Eloise grinned, her face flushed with excitement. "We both can cast semi-corporeal Patronuses!"

If Priya could take a guess, she thought the other girls looked like they were impressed. "Well . . . I'd say that's something," Guinn finished.

"And you'll teach us?" Muni asked, looking just as excited.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Students loitering?" The Ravenclaws looked up. Draco Malfoy stood over them, flanked by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Millicent Bulstrode and a seventh year named Cassius Warrington stood nearby, watching. He smirked down at them. "That's troublesome, isn't it?"

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled menacingly. Guinn cleared her throat. "It's our free period. We are free to spend it however we want."

"But in a hallway?" Malfoy tsked. "I'm sure you'll find you're causing a distraction to the students who are still in class. I'll have to take five points from each of you for that."

Priya scoffed. "Merlin, Malfoy, had I known you were a comedian, I would have hired you for my birthday."

"Oh, this is no joke, Tollop. The five of us have permission to take away points as we see fit."

The Ravenclaw got to her feet, frowning at the boy in front of her. "You don't have that authority."

"Don't I?" Malfoy tapped a silver 'I' positioned under his Prefects badge. "We are apart of the Inquisitorial Squad. Students handpicked by Headmistress Umbridge to keep an eye on troublemakers like you, Tollop. _We_ have the power to take away points."

"Ah," Priya responded, crossing her arms and casting a gaze around at Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, and Warrington . "So basically this was like a consolation prize for those who were too stupid to be chosen as Prefects."

Bulstrode took an angry step towards Priya but Malfoy held up a hand, that lazy smirk still on his face. "I'll have another five points for that, Tollop. And you know what? Earlier today I ran into Granger and I decided that Mudbloods like Locken and Parish deserve ten points taken from the two of them."

Priya took a step forward, meeting Malfoy's eye directly. She thought she saw fear flicker through his eyes before he settled on glaring at her. "How much confidence does that little _pin_ give you, Malfoy? I hope it's a lot. I hope that it's enough to carry you through the end of this year, so that when I do knock your fat head to the ground, you realize just how much of a weak and insignificant little prick you are."

There was a tense standoff before Malfoy jerked back from her. Looking around, Priya realized the four other Inquisitorial arseholes were lowering their own wands. Malfoy straightened his robes, clearing his throat. "We'll see who's confident once I have a word with Professor Umbridge about your defiance."

With that, the Slytherins all walked away, presumably to hassle someone else.

"Priya, you're bloody terrifying sometimes," Munirah whispered, as she begin to gather up her things.

"Fifty points," Eloise muttered, straightening her glasses, more phased by that then by what Malfoy had called her. "He took fifty points from us."

"You shouldn't have done that," Stella said, grabbing Priya's hand. "You know he's going to tattle to Umbridge."

"I don't care," Priya responded, squeezing Stella's hand. "Honestly I don't. Unfortunately, there we'll always be people like him, like Umbridge, bullies; that doesn't end when we graduate. So I might as well start standing up to them now, shouldn't I?"

Stella smiled and squeezed Priya's hand in return. "You were brilliant as always."

Guinn snickered. "I'll be looking forward to the end of the year when you knock him on his ass."

"Until then," Priya said, grabbing Guinn's hand as well, "we keep our heads held high. We won't let this year from hell get the best of us."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! So I picked a Komodo Dragon for Priya because, a while back, I took a Patronus quiz as if I were her and this was what popped up! It was pretty accurate as well: "** **i** **ntimidating and misunderstood! You've got a mean streak, or so some would say. Deep down you're someone that wants to connect but has a difficult time achieving those connections. Your patronus reflects your desire to not compromise who you are as well as your need for companionship." Priya is very intimidating and, as Blaise pointed out in the last chapter, she is looking for more people to connect with even if she doesn't know it and she has a very hard time doing so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Priya walked slowly down the hallway, holding her hand close to her chest. She was furious and humiliated. Malfoy had held good to his word and by the next day, Priya had a detention scheduled with Umbridge. As much as she had been prepared for Malfoy to tattle, she hadn't been prepared for that awful woman's idea of punishment. When she had shown up at the woman's office, Umbridge had given her this really creepy grin. Priya figured the woman was still reeling from having to deal with Fred and George's fabulous fireworks all day. After a five minute lecture about the importance of the 'Inquisitorial Boneheads' and how Priya was lucky she wasn't being stripped of her Prefect badge, Umbridge set a piece of parchment in front of her and instructed her to write lines 'until she got the point'. Priya hadn't understood the woman's little chuckle until she had started to write; that horrid woman had been laughing at her own twisted joke.

Was this allowed?

Was this what you could do when you had the Minister in your pocket?

Was this what everyone had been subjected to in their detentions with her?

Was this what Harry had to sit through, in all of those detentions he had gotten so far?

"Priya?" As if she had summoned him, Harry rounded a corner into the corridor she had been walking down. Honestly, with the D.A. demolished, Priya had suspected that she would never see Potter as often as she had, even with their classes crisscrossing. Fate seemed to have other plans tonight though. She quickly wiped away tears as he approached her, giving her a strained smile. "What are you doing out here?"

Priya looked around, realizing that she was as far away from the Ravenclaw tower as she could possibly be. . . . Come to think of it, this section was sort of a halfway point between her tower and his, which would explain how they ran into each other. "Oh, I . . . I just got done with detention."

"You?" Harry looked flabbergasted to say the least. "What did you do?"

"I threatened Malfoy," she explained, allowing herself a small smirk. "He called Eloise and Stella out of their names, took about fifty points from Ravenclaw. I told him I was going to knock him on his ass by the end of the year."

Harry snorted. "I'd like to see that. . . . Who was your detention with?"

"Who do you think?"

The smile slid from Harry's face and she saw him try to subtly shove his hands into his pockets. "What did she make you write?"

"' _I must show respect',_ " Priya muttered, looking at the back of her left hand. The words were faint, not quite etched in but that wouldn't last long. She glanced up at Potter, who was watching her sympathetically. She swiped a hand over her eyes again when she felt the traitorous sting of tears. Priya wasn't a crier . . . at least not in front of people, not even her friends. "How many times did you have detention with her?"

Harry shook his head. "I lost count. . . . How many do you have?"

"The rest of the week." It was Wednesday. . . . By Friday, the words would be left on her skin permanently. Priya frowned at Harry, not taking her gaze off him, even when he shifted uncomfortably. "You were the first person to have to do this. Why did you never –?"

Priya trailed off, still watching him. Why didn't he tell? Why didn't he ask someone for help? Why did he always suffer silently? That last thought shook her a bit. She would never consider him a martyr; she still thought a lot of his troubles were self-inflicted . . . but he stepped up to teach them Defensive spells when no one else would. He took his detentions with Umbridge quietly, defiantly. He was willing to take the blame when the D.A. got caught. . . .

Who was this boy?

He gave her a lopsided smile, shrugging his shoulders. "Would it have made a difference?"

"No . . . I don't suppose it would have. . . . May I –?" Priya paused, but gestured to his hand. Harry hesitated as well but then he pulled his hand from his pocket and held it out for her to see. Gently, she wrapped the fingers of her uninjured hand around his, examining the words.

 _I must not tell lies._

The words were puckered, already healed. Harry shrugged again. "Hermione said you had a friend who was good at potions?"

Priya let go of his hand, trying not to let the shock show on her face. She was surprised he had remembered something like that. More than that, she was surprised he and Hermione had been discussing her. "She's brilliant, yeah."

"You should have her whip up a batch of murtlap essence. It'll help with the pain and the scabbing."

"Thank you. I'll ask her about it." The two of them exchanged a small smile and Priya took another moment to really look the boy over. It was late in the evening; had he had a detention somewhere as well? He looked upset, she realized, those green eyes of his sort of glazed over. She thought she might regret it, but she took a breath and asked, "Are – are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah . . . why?"

"You seem . . . melancholy. Did you have detention too?"

"Oh uh." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "It was Remedial Potions with Snape."

"That sounds – disastrous."

"Something like that."

Silence fell over them again and Priya tilted her head. "Is that all?"

Harry met her gaze, looking a bit startled. She could see him hesitate before he sighed. "Have you – have you ever thought something about someone, only to find out it may be a lie?"

Priya blinked. "Is this a test?"

"What?" he asked with a astonished laugh. "No . . . unless – you haven't changed your mind about me, have you?"

"Not in the slightest," Priya responded, a little too quickly though she thought the slight lift at the corner of her mouth probably gave her away.

"Right." Potter grinned, looking a bit less troubled as he looked down at the ground. "It's just – my dad . . . I never knew him, obviously, and – and everyone's always made him out to be this great guy. . . . But, but what if he wasn't?"

"What did he do? If you don't mind me asking," Priya added as an afterthought.

"Oh." Harry paused again, casting a glance at her. "He was kind of a bully, is all. . . . Arrogant too."

"Was this when he was in school?"

She could tell by the look on his face that she surprised him again. "Yeah . . . but –"

"People are dumb in school," Priya muttered, thinking about Malfoy and the rest of his friends. "I think – I think we're supposed to be. School, especially a place like this, is where we learn who we are. We make friends, we laugh, we cry, we succeed, we fail, and we're dumb. . . . But that doesn't mean we stay dumb. Most of the time, who you are in school, isn't who you have to be when you leave. We learn from our mistakes, we see the ugly choices we've made and we, hopefully, try to fix them or make up for them. I think the people who told you your dad was great, probably knew him when he wasn't, but they watched him see those ugly choices and fix those mistakes. That's what makes people good. It's seeing the need to grow or change, and then doing it, not being stuck where you are."

Priya looked up at Harry, noticed that same look in his eyes from when she had been working on her Patronus, like he was seeing her first time. She frowned. "Did I – say something wrong?"

"No," he answered swiftly. "No, it's just – you're pretty smart, is all."

The Ravenclaw shrugged. "It's just what I think. . . . I'm sure Hermione or Weasley would have something more profound to say – or at least, Hermione would," she corrected, with a small smile.

"Heh, yeah maybe," he responded, looking away. "I should probably head to our Common room before they get worried."

"Right, me too." Neither of them moved right away though, Harry rocking back on his heels and Priya held her injured hand to her chest again. It was starting to throb again though in the ten minutes or so they had been talking, she hadn't felt it. "This is weird, isn't it."

Harry grinned. "A bit yeah."

"Murtlap essence, yes?" she confirmed.

"That's right."

"Right. . . . Good night Po – Harry," she said, with a nod.

Harry nodded back. "Good night, Priya. . . . Thanks for the advice."

Priya hummed her response and moved past him, heading for the stairs to take her back up to the seventh floor. On the third step, she stopped and looked back at him, watching him walk away.

What was that?

Shaking her head and passing it off as circumstance, she continued up the stairs.

If she had paused a moment longer, she would have saw Harry stop to look back at her too.

* * *

The ease of the Easter holiday came and went and the Summer Semester returned in full swing. By the end of the holidays, all fifth year students had been scheduled meetings with their Head of House, to discuss career options and what O.W.L's they would need in order to pass on to N.E.W.T level. Priya's meeting was scheduled for the next day, and she was incredibly nervous. The more she thought about it, the more she wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to do with her life. She knew for certain she didn't want to follow in the footsteps of her parents nor the more creative, musical footsteps of her grandmother. Her best friends seemed to have it all figured out. Guinn, of course, wanted to go on to be a Quidditch star, and she played well enough to do so, though her backup was a Magizoologist. Eloise was looking into being a Curse-breaker while Muni wanted to be a Healer (with a side job in fashion design) and Stella dreamed of a career in Muggle-Relations.

It wasn't that Priya hadn't thought about her career before. She knew she could get enough O.W.L's to, quite literally, pick what she wanted to do out of barrel but she didn't want just any old job. She wanted to love what she did and make a difference for someone. . . .

"HEY!" Priya shouted as she was jolted from her thoughts, someone knocking into her as they sprinted down the hallway. "No running!"

Of course, the student ignored her and continued down the hallway. Looking around, Priya realized that, while she had been daydreaming, a bunch of other students were running past as well. She should tell them to stop, activate her 'Prefect side' as Stella liked to call it. . . .

But honestly, did that even matter anymore?

Priya jogged alongside the other students until she got to the marble staircase leading down to the Great Hall. There was a throng of students standing around, making a giant ring around the members of the Inquistorial Squad and, at the center of it, Fred and George, whom were surrounded by murky greenish-grey water that resembled a swamp. Umbridge was standing just a few steps below Priya, hands on her hips, standing up as tall as she could while Filch looked up at her, looking close to tears, clutching a paper to his chest.

"It's a form for whipping," someone whispered to her. Priya glanced over at Harry, who she hadn't realized she had stopped next too. She thought it strange that he knew that, sort of wanted to know how but she didn't get the chance to ask.

"You two," Umbridge crowed at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" Fred said. "I don't think we are. . . . George," He continued, turning to his twin, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself."

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

"Definitely."

The two of them raised their wands and shouted, " _Accio Brooms!"_

There was a loud crash that made Priya jump and she gasped as Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and yanked her down, just as two brooms swooped over their head, a heavy chain and iron peg trailing after them.

The twins grabbed their brooms and swung their legs over them.

Fred nodded at Umbridge. "We won't be seeing you."

"Yeah," George agreed. "Don't bother to keep in touch."

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three Diagon Alley – Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat!"

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge hollered but Fred and George were already taking off, that iron peg dangling in the air.

Fred grinned at Peeves, who had been watching the whole affair in (surprisingly) quite awe. "Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Priya could help the surprised laugh that flew from her mouth as Peeves saluted the boys just before they flew out the open doors. Everyone was cheering and she applauded along with them. How long had it taken, she wondered, for her to like the Weasley twins? How long had it been before they stopped being the Weasley twins and became Fred and George? As it were, she was just now realizing that she had started to be able to tell them apart . . . and now they were gone.

She'd have to visit their shop.

"We should get out of here," Harry told her over the applause, "before she realizes we've been standing here the whole time and tries to blame this on us."

Priya looked down at Umbridge, who was still ranting and raving, trying to get the students to disperse. "You're probably right."

The two of them hurried back up the stairs, walking until the noise behind them started to dim. Priya laughed, shaking her head. "The two of them are anything but subtle."

Harry smiled. "You can say that again."

They continued down the hallway together. She could have split off and headed up the stairs, but she kept in step with Harry, who didn't seem inclined to go in a different direction either. She glanced up at him. "You seem in a better mood."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I, er . . . I talked to people who knew my dad back when they were all in school. . . . You were right – about people being stupid in school."

"Well, it does come from first-hand experience," Priya responded, clutching her hands in front of her. She knew she was implying that she meant herself. Every conversation, every moment spent with him, she was starting to see that she had been wrong in some ways. He may still be arrogant. He may still be reckless. . . . But he wasn't self-centered, he wasn't selfish and, by this point, it would be ridiculous of her to keep acting like he was. She still couldn't say they were friends . . . though it surprised her that he shared details about his life with her like he did. "Did you have your career consultation yet?"

Harry scoffed. "Yea, if you could call it that. Umbridge was there," he explained, when she looked up at him again. "When she found out I wanted to be an Auror, she and McGonagall practically had a duel right there."

"An Auror is an interesting choice for you," Priya murmured, frowning at the ground.

"Why do you say that?"

Priya turned her frown up at Potter. Was he serious? All that time, teaching them? Cheering them on? Smiling at their success? "I thought it would be obvious, you silly boy. You're going to be a teacher," she told him, poking him in the chest.

She turned back around and started walking away, stopping when she realized he wasn't walking with her. He was still standing where she had left him with his hand over the spot where she had poked him. "Are you coming?"

Harry started, hesitating before he smiled, lengthening his stride to catch up with her. They didn't talk as they continued down the hallway, but somehow . . . it was nice.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooo Priya and Harry kind of took over in this chapter but I kind of like it. They are obviously becoming closer, though Priya still refuses to acknowledge him as a friend (of course). I hope you all liked it too! S/o to new reader: Erinmcc! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its characters.**

* * *

The weeks passed slowly, painfully. . . . Though Priya supposed there were some highlights. She finally had her meeting with Flitwick for which she had been overly prepared. She had gone into his office with pamphlets and lists and options only for him to completely tear apart all her ideas with one sound.

"Hmm," he muttered.

"I'm sorry?" she responded, leaning forward towards his desk.

"Oh nothing dear," Flitwick twittered. "It's just – in the years that I have watched you grow, I've come to learn a few things about you. I know, due to your grandmother's name, you detest to be noticed, but I don't think you would be content with fading into the background at the Ministry, though I have no doubt you'd work your way up in no time. . . . You just have so much more to offer, so much to say. Every essay you turn in is absolute perfection and captivating. I think you," he finished with a smile, "would make a great Journalist."

That of course had opened a whole new door she had never even thought to venture through. The more she had thought about it, she realized it was perfect. She could travel the world, she could meet interesting people. . . . When she had gone to Hogsmeade with Blaise (another highlight), she had forced him to Scrivenshaft's so that she could buy a journal and fresh quills. Flitwick had told her she should begin compiling a portfolio so, though she still had time, she wanted to get started. Blaise had teased her but also seemed surprisingly supportive.

"It's your life, Queen," he had said, brushing a quill across her nose (which she of course smacked away). "Do what you think best."

She was surprised by how good a time she had had with Blaise. It started off a little weird because people stared when the two of them met up outside and Blaise had wrapped her arm around his as he walked her out the gates. "People will talk," Priya had argued.

"Let them," Blaise responded, sending a smirk towards the gawkers. "You and I know what's true. Besides, I've already told you, you've nothing to worry about. You're not my type."

"Merlin, you know how to flatter a girl." After that, the day passed smoothly, little sarcastic jibes passed between them along with snickers.

The rest of the school year passed by like it did every year. Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup (of course). Even Priya had to admit that Ron had picked it up and done a spectacular job (not that she would tell him that). Meanwhile everyone was studying hard, clocking ridiculous hours of time on subjects. Malfoy was terrifying people into thinking that, if they didn't know the examiner (like his parents did), your chances of passing the owls was slim to none. Priya and Hermione had busted several sixth years who were attempting to sell 'products' to help with memory and concentration. All of it was actually quite dangerous and wouldn't help anything, though Priya sort of wished they did. She wanted to do well, even if she only needed A's for her career as a journalist, which A's wouldn't be enough to continue to N.E.W.T level; anything below Exceeds Expectations would be insulting to her.

The Charms exam took place on Monday. The written portion turned out not to be too hard because Stella was a magnificent teacher . . . meaning she drilled the other four girls relentlessly the night before, on spells, on theories, on wand movement, everything she thought they needed to be successful. Priya was called in for the physical exam with Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin boy sending her a wink as they moved into the room, the last group to do so. She thought she could have done better on the _Lumos Duo_ spell (the beam of light shot feet away from the intended target). Ron Weasley somehow managed to change a dinner plate into a mushroom; surprisingly when the two of them made eye contact they both had to turn away to hide a snicker, which was probably the most civilized moment the two of them had ever had.

There was no reprieve as Tuesday brought with it the Transfiguration exam and Priya spent Monday evening tutoring her friends like Stella had. The test didn't seem to hard, as Priya sped through the written exam and got an approving smile from Madam Professor Griselda Marchbanks during the practical portion. "Very good, Tollop," she had muttered, marking something down on her clipboard.

Herbology on Wednesday went as well as could be expected for all of the students (beside Neville Longbottom who seemed to just be really good at the subject). On Thursday, Defense against the Dark Arts was a subject that all fifth years (meaning those who had been in Potter's class) had looked forward to and did very well in. Priya couldn't help the grin that came to her face as she managed to successfully cast the Disarming spell. She wished she could show the examiner her Patronus like Potter did, rub her success in Umbridge's smug face, but she knew better than to be too cocky.

On Friday, Hermione and Priya braved Ancient Runes. Despite their practice, Priya knew there were a few words she mixed up, though so did Hermione (even if it was only one word). The Ravenclaw left her new friend before the other girl could go through the exam (as she was heard to do with poor Harry and Ron).

Priya and her friends spent Saturday relaxing by the lake but Sunday called for more studying, this time led by Muni, who tested them on properties of potions they had learned since the First year. Monday came and Eloise, Guinn, and Stella scrapped their way through the practical. None of them probably got above a P but they didn't seem to mind it so much.

"I'm just glad to be done with Snape," Eloise confessed in a whisper, as if the hooked-nose teacher was waiting around the corner.

Guinn excelled at the Care of Magical Creatures exam on Tuesday while the rest of them (all of the fifth years besides the Slytherins) did their very best. If they could at least get A's, it would look good for Hagrid. Wednesday morning, they named all the moons of Jupiter for their practical exam in Astronomy before Eloise, Guinn, and Stella went off to their Divinations exam after lunch, Priya and Muni heading to Muggle Studies, which went swimmingly thanks to their Muggleborn friends.

Eleven o' clock that evening found the fifth years climbing the stairs to the Astronomy tower. They set up their telescopes, Priya finding herself near Potter. The two of them hadn't seen each other since Fred and George left the school months ago. Like Priya had told Blaise during their trip to Hogsmeade (and as she repeatedly told herself), the two of them weren't friends; more like acquaintances. It made sense that they didn't see each other anymore now that they didn't have to. They exchanged a quick, awkward smile, before Professor Marchbanks instructed them all to get started.

An hour in and Priya was about three-fourths of the way through her chart when she noticed a light on the ground below. She watched, confused, as Umbridge led a group of five across the grounds. Looking around she noticed that, of course, Potter had seen it too. Before they could analyze it any further, Professor Tofty passed near them, causing them both to quickly go back to their work, lest they be accused of cheating. Not but five minutes later, a roar echoed across the grounds from the direction of Hagrid's cabin, causing several of the fifth years to look up from their work.

"Try and concentrate now, boys and girls," Professor Tofty said. "Ahem – twenty minutes to go."

Whoever hadn't gone back to their work after his first warning went quickly back to it after the second and peace came back to the parapet. It didn't last long.

 _BANG_!

Priya nearly pushed her telescope off the ledge, she jumped so high. She leaned out as far as she could as Hagrid's door burst open. The large man was yelling and swinging his fist as the six people around him cast red lights at him from their wands.

"No!" Hermione cried out.

"My dear!" Professor Tofty followed up. "This is an examination!"

Nobody was working anymore. Everyone watched as the Stunners seemed to just bounce off of Hagrid. Fang, Hagrid's dog, leapt in front of a Stunner, falling to the ground. The Half-giant screamed and picked up the man who had Stunned Fang, throwing him. Priya's hands flew up to her hair, grasping her head as the man landed, not moving.

"Look!" Parvati Patil screamed as another shadow appeared in the light of the Great Hall.

"Now really!" Professor Tofty reminded them. "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"

"How dare you!" The newcomer shouted. "How _dare_ you!"

"It's McGonagall!" Hermione whispered.

"Leave him alone! _Alone,_ I say!" The Transfigurations Professor shouted. "Oh what grounds are you attacking him? He has don't nothing, nothing to warrant such –"

Priya's gasped aloud as four Stunners hit one of her favorite Professors in the chest, lifting her off her feet. She landed hard and didn't get up. Professor Tofty was yelling now, caught up in the battle below them just as much as they all were. Hagrid was still screaming, but he scooped up Fang and ran off into the dark. . . .

No one spoke. No one _breathed._

"Um," Professor Tofty stutted, "five minutes to go, everybody. . . ."

Needless to say, Priya turned in her start chart, still only three-fourths of the way completed. She was trembling by the time she and her friends reached the Ravenclaw tower, though none of the fifth years spoke. Professor McGonagall may not have been their Head of House, but she was still a favorite, bright as she was. Priya especially admired the woman, spent a lot of time in her younger years getting advice from the older woman about her favorite subject.

All she could do was hope that the Professor was okay.

* * *

During the History of Magic exam the next day, near the end, Harry passed out, crashing to the floor of the Great Hall.

Priya spun in her seat as Professor Tofty hurried over to the boy, helping him off the floor. Harry was stuttering as the Professor escorted him out of the hall. The whispers started then.

 _Is he sick?_

 _What's wrong with him?_

 _Potter is always so damn dramatic._

Priya turned back to her paper, determined to ignore it, glad when Professor Tofty came back in (Harry not with him) to quiet the whispers. Knowing how she didn't finish her Astronomy exam, she really wanted to do better on this one, even if her eyelids were heavy from lack of sleep and boredom.

When the time was called and the fifth years were dismissed, Priya watched as Hermione and Ron hurried out of the room, obviously determined to meet up with their friend again. Priya followed behind her friends, listening to them talk.

"You'd think he'd have grown out of this by now," Muni whispered, running a hand over her short, cropped hair.

"Leave it to Potter to do something eye catching by the end of the year," Guinn agreed. "Right Priya?"

"Oh . . . right," she answered half-heartedly, tugging on the end of one of her plaits. "I think I'm going to head to the library," she said to their shocked faces.

"Why?" Stella asked. "Exams are over. We made it!"

"Flitwick told me I should round out my writing portfolio. I'm just going to go do some research. I'll catch you all at dinner, okay?"

She left them, holding on to her bag strap. She was tired and wanted some quiet. Also, she was strong enough to admit that she was a little worried about Potter. When Professor Tofty went to help him up, he had been holding his forehead, the place were his scar was. That thing couldn't still hurt after all these years, could it? Was that what made him pass out?

Priya didn't make it to the library, choosing instead to walk the hallways, distract herself with the portraits. She did love Hogwarts and always tried to give herself a moment to do this, to memorize the school's details, every year before the summer vacation. It was relaxing, gave her mind a break to watch the portraits bicker and laugh and just be alive.

"Hullo, Priya!" The Ravenclaw looked up as Neville Longbottom bounded towards her. She couldn't help the small smile that came to her face as he stopped in front of her. Even after the D.A. had disbanded, Neville made sure to always be kind to her, always stopped to have a conversation. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, I'd say," Priya responded as the Gryffindor fell into step with her. "And you?"

"Tired," Neville admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "That last test took everything out of me."

"Tell me about it. How do you think you did with everything?"

"I think I did well in everything but potions. I probably just scrapped through on that one but I doubt I'll get N.E.W.T level. Though," he added with a grin, "that does say me the trouble of having to deal with Snape for another year!"

"What is it you want to do?" Priya asked. "With your career?"

Neville blushed. "I'm not sure yet. I know it'll be something to do with Herbology. . . . Professor McGonagall suggested teaching."

Priya smiled up at the boy. "I think you'd make a great teacher, Neville."

The boy grinned. "Thanks Priya. What about you? How do you think your exams went?"

"Well I –" Priya broke off as she Neville rounded a corner. Up ahead, Cassius Warrington had what looked to be a hard grip on Ron's arm while Goyle held onto Luna and Ginny struggled against Sixth Year Slytherin Gertrude Meads. Crabbe, Graham Montague and Pansy Parkinson stood nearby, laughing as the others forced gags on her friends.

"Let go of her!" Neville yelled, sprinting at Walstag.

"Crabbe!" Warrington ordered.

"Neville don't!" Priya cried out, reach for her wand but the warning came too late. Crabbe reached Neville before the Gryffindor could reach Ginny, wrapping a meaty arm around Neville's neck. Priya turned towards Parkinson as the girl approached her, wand raised.

" _Ictus!_ " Priya shouted, hitting Pansy's shoulder with the Stinging Jinx and stopping the girl in her tracks. She had been so focused on the other girl that she didn't catch Montague pull out his wand.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Priya gasped as her wand flew out her hand but before she could retrieve it, Montague gripped her about the waist, practically lifting her off her feet. "Let me go!"

"Gag her!" Montague ordered as Priya tried to kick against him. He set her down and held her head steady as Pansy (wincing because of her arm) tied another scarf about her mouth. "Feisty one, isn't she! Grab her wand."

"Who put you in charge?" Pansy said through gritted teeth but she still did what she was told.

"Got a good grip on her?" Warrington asked. Montague nodded, taking both her wrists in his hand, dragging her towards what she realized was Umbridge's office.

"Got 'em all," Warrington said as he pushed Ron into the room, only to grip him up again in a half-nelson. " _That_ one," he added pointing towards Neville, "tried to stop me taking _her_ so I brought him along too."

"What about Tollop?" Umbridge asked.

"She attacked me, Professor," Pansy whined. "Plus we figured you did want any witnesses."

"Good, Good," Umbridge responded, swinging her eyes over towards Ginny. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

A laugh drew Priya's attention and she looked around. Harry was on the ground against Umbridge's desk while Hermione was pinned against a wall by Millicent Bulstrode. What was happening? What had she gotten herself dragged into?

Malfoy walked past, stopping to smirk at her on her way out the door. "Tell me again . . . who's going to knock who on their arse?"

Priya jerked towards him with a glare, causing him to step back. He chuckled and left, leaving the room in silence. The only thing that could be heard were the grunts and shuffles as everyone tried to get away from their perspective captors. Poor Neville was turning purple, pushing at Crabbe's arm. Priya shot a glare towards Potter who met her gaze as she tried to ask a silent question.

 _What the hell, Potter?_

The door opened again and Malfoy walked in, followed by Professor Snape. The man glanced around at all of them, struggling, but didn't say anything. "You wanted to see me, Headmistress?"

Either Snape was just difficult no matter whom he was talking to or he just didn't like Umbridge. It was a shock (was it though?) to find out that Umbridge had previously tried to force truth potion on Potter before.

This woman was crazy.

Either way, what Umbridge had been hoping for was obviously not what she wanted."

"You are on probation!" she shrieked. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gave her a little bow and spun to leave. He wasn't even going to try to help them?!

"He's got Padfoot!" Potter yelled suddenly. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Whatever that meant, it stopped Snape in his tracks. Umbridge looked back and forth between Snape and Harry. "Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

The Potions Master turned around, his face blank as he met Harry's hopeful eye. "I have no idea. Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loose your hold a little, if Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."

The Professor left, leaving them alone with Umbridge muttering to herself like a crazed woman. Priya rubbed her face against her shoulder, working to move the gag down as the woman turned towards Harry, withdrawing her wand. "The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"No!" Hermione screamed. "Professor Umbridge – it's illegal! The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!"

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge panted. "He never knew I ordered dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same. . . ."

"It was _you_?" Harry gasped. " _You_ sent the dementors after me?"

" _Somebody_ had to act," Umbridge responded, leveling her wand with Harry's forehead. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow – discrediting you – but I was the one who actually _did_ something about it. . . . Only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today, though, not now –"

The gag, hastily put on, slipped down around Priya's neck with one more rub against her shoulder. "You're mad!"

"Quiet, you!" Montague yelled, twisting Priya's wrists hard enough to make her cry out.

"No, no," Umbridge said, "let her talk. Little Miss Perfect. I'm mad, am I? We'll see how mad I am when you are expelled, begging for scraps in Diagon Alley, your family out of on the streets with your mother fired in disgrace. We'll see how mad I am," she breathed, turning back to Harry, "when I get all the information I need. . . . _Cruc_ – _"_

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "No – Harry – Harry, we'll have to tell her!"

"No way!"

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's . . . what's the point . . .?"

Priya couldn't tell if her friend was lying or not. The sobs sounded real but there was no trace of tears. . . . Hermione told Umbridge that Harry was trying to get in contact with Dumbledore and Priya took notice of how the others paused in their actions, stopped trying to get away, their eyes wide with shock.

So lying it was then.

She spun a tale about some sort of weapon, something for Dumbledore and Umbridge was eating it up. Priya had to admit she was a little impressed; who would have thought that Hermione could act like that.

By the end of the conversation, Hermione had Umbridge convinced that the weapon was hidden somewhere in the Forbidden Forest and had even planted the idea of her own Inquisitorial Squad using the weapon against her. Before Priya could truly comprehend what was going on, Umbridge was directing Harry and Hermione out the door with her wand pointed at their backs, leaving the rest of them alone with the Slytherins. Malfoy sat on Umbridge's desk, kicking his feet gleefully. He glanced around at all of them, looking as if he had just gotten his Christmas wish. For a long moment he didn't speak but Priya knew that wouldn't last long.

Malfoy was a gloater.

"Oh how, the mighty have fallen!" he practically crowed. "What will you do now? Expelled, wands snapped. I bet your dad will be fired from the Ministry as well, Weasley. Then you'll have to squeeze the whole lot of you into boxes . . . though I'm sure it's not much different from where you live now. Boxes will probably be cleaner."

"Oh, shut your ugly gob, Malfoy," Priya said through gritted teeth, Montague's twist on her wrists still too tight. She noticed how red Ginny and Ron's faces had gotten and, seeing as how she was the only one able to, she thought she should speak up.

Malfoy's smirk fell from his face. "Do you really think you should be talking to me like that?"

"You're such a tosser, you know that?" she continued. "A real git. How high do you think you'll climb in this world? With your power? Your money? That won't last you long, because people like you, awful, _horrendous_ people like you, always get what they deserve in the end."

Pansy walked towards Priya, her pug face screwed up in anger. "You shut your mouth you slag!"

And that's when Priya saw it. Her wand, sticking out of the inner pocket of Pansy's robe. She may not know what's going on, why Umbridge had them all detained in her office, what Harry and Hermione had been doing there in the first place, but she knew three things.

Harry and Hermione were out there, somewhere with a crazy person who would surely use an Unforgivable Curse to get what she wanted.

The five of them needed to get out of that office.

Ginny had been steadily, discreetly jiggling her wand out of her pocket this whole time.

So she took a chance.

She bit Montague's hand.

The older boy screamed as her teeth sunk into his flesh, but it was enough. He wrenched away from her, freeing her left hand. She reached and grabbed her wand from Pansy's pocket, aiming it under the girl's arm at Gertrude. " _Stupefy!"_

The Stunner hit the Sixth year in her stomach and she keeled over, freeing Ginny, who pulled her wand from her pocket. Bulstrode ran towards Ginny, swinging her arm, her nails catching Ginny's face but Ginny didn't stop as she danced away. " _Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"_

One Stunner hit Warrington and the other hit Montague. The other one was aimed at Bulstrode but Priya couldn't see if it hit because Pansy lunged for her, knocking her to the ground as she slapped her before grabbing at her arms, trying to get Priya's wand.

" _Expelliarmus_!" That was Ron, Priya thought, as she wrestled with Pansy on the ground. Distantly, she thought about how glad she was wearing jeans; brawling like Muggles would have been really hard in a skirt.

" _Impedimenta!_ " That straggled voice sounded like Neville, followed by an ' _oof_ '

" _Stupefy!_ " Pansy went limp on top of Priya and she pushed the other girl off, clambering to her feet again. Warrington, Bulstrode, Montague, Meads, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle were down. Malfoy was somehow still standing, dueling with Ron.

Priya jabbed her wand to the right of Malfoy, exploding one of the many cat-decorated tea sets that Umbridge had around the room. It was enough. Malfoy jerked in that direction and, in doing so, realized all his cronies were down. With a smirk, Ginny raised her wand at the blond boy. " _Vespertilliofors_!"

Draco screamed as his boogers crawled out of his nose, attacking him as he fell to the ground.

"Let's go!" Ron called. "I saw Harry and Hermione heading towards the forest, they couldn't have gotten far."

Priya was the last to follow, closing the door to Umbridge's office behind her, reinforcing the Silencing Charm she was sure had been on the door. Her cheek stung and her wrists were throbbing but she didn't think about that at that moment.

She just ran, leaving all thoughts about whether this was a good idea or not behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

By the time the five of them reached Harry and Hermione in the Forest, a slight panic attack sat on the edge of Priya's consciousness.

She had _bitten someone._

She had had an all out, Muggle fight with another girl.

She had called a Professor mad.

She was in the Forbidden Forest with her classmates while they discussed how to get to the Ministry of Magic to save a known criminal, to save _Sirius Black._

 _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS HAPPENING?_

"This is madness," she muttered, crossing her arms and shaking her head when Neville and Luna agreed that they wanted to go with them.

Ron turned on her, blood smeared along his chin and front of his shirt. "No one told you to come!"

He wasn't the only one that looked a mess. Ginny had scratches down her cheek, Neville, a large welt above his right eye, Harry and Hermione were covered in scratches and bruises and blood themselves, and when they had passed by a window, Priya noticed the bruise on her cheek where Pansy had slapped her.

"Oh yea, because you were doing so well getting out of Warrington's hold all by yourself," Priya snapped. "Forgive me if I'm just trying to process this . . . bloody mess we've gotten ourselves into. We attacked students –"

"They attacked us first!"

" – a _teacher_ was carried off by Centaurs –"

"As if she didn't deserve it!"

"- and now you're talking about leaving the grounds to go rescue a felon –"

"Once again, no one told you had to come!"

"We don't have time to explain!" Harry interrupted. "And it doesn't matter anyway, because we still don't know how to get there –"

"I thought we'd settled that?" Luna interjected. "We're flying!"

"Look," Ron said, turning on her now, "you might be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we –"

"There are other ways of flying than with broomsticks."

"I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?"

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," Luna responded, "but _they_ can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

Luna pointed behind them. There was nothing there but Harry, ecstatic, ran towards it and begin to run his hand over something.

"Is it those mad horse things?" Ron asked. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

Priya snorted. "Subtle."

"Yes," Harry responded.

"How many?" Ron asked again.

"Just two."

"Well, we need three," Hermione told the boys.

"Four, Hermione," Ginny said.

"I think there are seven of us, actually," Luna counted.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" Harry yelled. "Look, you four," he added, pointing at Neville, Priya, Luna, and Ginny, you're not involved in this, you're not –"

"So the three of you then," Priya interrupted, gesturing at him, Hermione and Ron, "are going to barge into the Ministry by yourselves. What if – what if You-Know-Who is there? The three of you can take him on? What about his Death Eaters? If Sirius Black has been captured, do you really think You-Know-Who just has him set out on a platter for you to sneak in to come grab?"

Ron practically growled, "Merlin you are maddening! Why do you even want to come?"

"What else do you expect us to do, Ronald?" Priya glared at him. "Go back to the castle and wait? Hope that the three of you don't die? Because this is madness and the very thought of you even _entertaining_ the idea of going at it alone is even crazier. I saw that look you gave Ron, Potter. I get it. Neville, Ginny, Luna and I may not have been the top of the class but we're here right now and willing to help you. You taught us, didn't you?" Priya said to Harry. "Like Neville said? If this wasn't what that was for, than what was the point?"

Harry met her glare, obviously frustrated but Priya was refused to back down. The truth was, Priya was terrified. She didn't want to go; she wanted to run back up to the castle and curl up in her bed. . . . But she knew she couldn't. If she left now, she'd beat herself up over not being able to stop them from leaving, especially if they got hurt. She, Ron and Harry might not have been close, but Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were very dear to her. If it was a choice between hiding in her room and accompanying them, then she would go.

"Okay fine, it's your choice," Harry said angrily. "But unless we can find more thestrals you're not going to be able –"

"Oh, more of them will come," Ginny responded.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in blood, and we know Hagrid lures thestrals with raw meat, so that's probably why these two turned up in the first place. . . ."

Priya watched as Harry's shirt moved as if something was tugging on it. His eyes lit up. "Okay then, Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you three and she'll attract more thestrals –"

"I'm not staying behind!"

"There's no need," Luna said with a smile. "Look, here come more now. . . . You two must really smell. . . ."

Priya still couldn't tell what was there and was kind of glad that she couldn't, though that made her feel guilty considering Luna and Harry could. Harry groaned. "All right! Pick one and get on, then."

* * *

Neville had to help Priya down off her horse when they landed; she had wound her hands so tightly into the horses mane, she was surprised it hadn't bucked her off. They had flown so fast! Priya had snuck a quick peek of them flying across a city and had closed her eyes, not opening them again until Neville called her name. By that time, it was night, the streetlights glowing against the pavement. Priya followed the rest of them into the old telephone booth, one she was very familiar with having come to the Ministry with her mother on more than one occasion.

"Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial –"

"Got it," Priya interrupted, dialing six two four four two; Merlin knew she had the number memorized by now.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," the female voice responded. "Please state your name and business."

Harry spoke up quickly. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Priya Tollop. . . . We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you. Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes. Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine! Now can we _move_?"

Priya pressed her hands to the glass as the telephone booth slid down below the ground. She wondered if her mother were working. They could go to her office and ask her for help; she'd be able to figure this out.

That thought was erased as they stumbled out into the Atrium. It was too quiet, no security guard in sight to weigh their wands. She felt very uneasy, though she continued to follow after the rest of them, into the lift. Priya crossed her arms over her stomach as the lift clattered down to the ninth level, to the Department of Mysteries. When the commotion stopped, they followed Harry towards a large, dark door. He paused for a moment, turning to face them. "Okay, listen. Maybe . . . maybe a couple of people should stay here as a – as a lookout, and –"

"And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" Ginny asked. "You could be miles away."

"We're coming with you," Neville said.

"Let's get on with it," Ron agreed.

The indecision was still there. He obviously didn't want to take all of them with him but it wasn't as if they could just stand there in the hallway. With a sigh, he led the way through the door, into a large, circular, black room. Around the room were doors, all unmarked, all with out handles. It was eerie, the candles along the walls burning blue. Harry instructed someone to close the door, which Neville did, plunging them into darkness. Instinctively, Priya reached out and grabbed the nearest hand, feeling it tighten around hers; she wouldn't call herself afraid of the dark but there was something terrifying about this room and it felt as if she could get lost, just standing there.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, the walls began to move, spinning around and around, blue streaks flashing before her eyes. As soon as it started, it stopped.

"What was that about?" Ron whispered and Priya realized it was his hand she was holding, not that she cared at the moment; she was just as scared as he sounded.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in from," Ginny responded.

"How're we going to get back out?" asked Neville.

"Well that doesn't matter now," Harry said, his voice sharp. "We won't need to get out till we've found Sirius –"

"Don't go calling for him, though!" Hermione said urgently.

"Where do we go, then, Harry?" Ron spoke up again.

"I don't – In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room – that's this one – and then I went through another door into a room that kind of . . . glitters. We should try a few doors. I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mom."

Priya wanted to scream. They were here based on a dream? How did they know it was even true? How could they be sure they were supposed to be here? She also wanted to slap herself. One year. She had promised herself one year of absolutely no Harry Potter and yet here she was, actually up and close with one of his stupid, reckless, _life or death_ adventures!

She shook free of Ron, earning a glare as they followed Harry.

The first door took them into a room with a giant tank filled with green water. It reminded Priya of an aquarium she had gone to once with Stella but there were no fish in this tank. Giant brains floated around the jar. Priya shivered and hoped she didn't have to deal with those again.

Brilliant Hermione marked the door with a fiery 'X', marking the 'brain door' just before it shut and the room started to spin.

The second door took them into a room that looked like an amphitheater with a large archway on a dias. It looked old and wrecked. Whatever the archway was, it seemed to attract Harry and Luna and entrance Neville and Ginny. Hermione, Ron and Priya had to practically force the other four out of there, back to the circular room.

The next door was locked and Priya agreed with Hermione that they should probably leave that door alone.

When the room stopped spinning again, Harry opened the next one, his eyes widening. " _This is it!"_

Just like he had described, the room seemed to sparkle. Around the walls were tons of books and, if this weren't a dreadful, life-threatening adventure, she would have loved to take the time to peruse them but she heard how Harry snapped at Ginny when she stopped to watch the hummingbird be born and die over and over.

"This is it," Harry said again.

Priya pulled her wand from her robe pocket, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. Harry pushed the door open. The room they found themselves in was large, with towering shelves filled with these dusty, glowing orbs, more blue candles.

But it was also quiet. . . . No movement, no sound.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry responded.

"We need to go right, I think. Yes . . . that's fifty-four. . . ."

"Keep your wands out."

They ran on quiet feet, hurrying down the aisle, the numbers slowly getting bigger. When they finally reached row ninety-seven, Priya stopped, the others following Harry down the aisle. She looked around, wary, scared. This had been foolish. They had been reckless. Sirius Black was not here. Priya could hear Hermione trying to tell Harry, heard the boy snap back at her friend, but the truth was evident. No one was here. . . .

At least no one they could see. . . .

"Harry?" Ron called, drawing everyone's attention.

"What?"

"Have you seen this?"

"What?"

Priya moved forward to meet everyone else, holding her wand down low but ready to move at any moment. She reached the group just as Harry did, Ron point to one of the orbs. "It's – it's got your name on."

"My name?" Harry stepped forward to peer up at the ball. Priya, slightly at the back of their group had no clue what was going on.

"What is it?" Ron asked. "What're your name doing down here? I'm not here. . . . None of the rest of us are here. . . ."

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," Hermione said as Harry reached up for the orb.

"Why not? It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," Priya said, her voice sounding weird to her own ears. She had an awful feeling, almost like despair in the pit of her stomach. Harry turned slightly to look at her and she could see the defiance, the stubbornness in his gaze.

"It's got my name on," he said and he wrapped his fingers around the orb.

Priya tightened both hands around her wand, ready for something, anything. . . . But nothing happened.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly , and give that to me."

Slowly, their entire group turned as black shapes started emerging all around them, wands lit and pointing at them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Priya could barely hear anything over the pounding in her ears. She wasn't a coward but she was smart. She should have known better than to follow Potter into one of his crazy adventures. Now, here she was, her and six other underage wizards and witches up against several Death Eaters.

She was trembling. She could feel it and she was sure Ron, who happened to be closest to her again, could feel it too.

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered to them. "Not yet –"

A woman cackled. "You hear him? _You hear him?_ Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

They didn't take them seriously, that much was obvious. They were just children. These Death Eaters would kill them in all in an instant.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," the man in front said. His voice sounded familiar, a drawl and slimy. "Now give me the prophecy or we start using wands."

"Go on then," Harry said, raising his wand to chest height. The rest of them did the same.

Were they going to die? She'd never see her friends again. She'd never see her family again. Merlin, what would they think of her, following Harry Bloody Potter into this mess. . . . What if they never knew? What if the Death Eaters made it seem as if the lot of them ran away from school? What if Umbridge was found and she told everyone that they had gone mad and got lost in the Forest? What if they just disappeared?

 _Not the best thought process, Tollop,_ she scolded herself.

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared. She had heard his voice, knew it was him; he had stopped her mom enough to try to suck up and talk to her whenever they were at Ministry that she could recognize that drawl. Plus, Draco's voice wasn't that much different. She could already see the younger Malfoy, sporting the mask, proclaiming his allegiance to the Dark Lord. . . .

She had lost track again. She felt everyone shift, moving closer towards Ginny. Looking around, Priya realized the Death Eaters had taken a step towards them, the woman who had spoken before positioned as if she were ready to lunge. Priya recognized her now too: The infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, looking demented as she had in all her wanted posters.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," Harry told her. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he? So," he continued after a pause, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway?"

Priya could tell Harry was stalling for time, trying to figure out a way to get out. How could they get out of this? Was there actually away out? They were absolutely outnumbered. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and Priya bit the inside of her lip, hoping the pain would distract her from how absolutely scared she was.

" _STUPEF –"_

" _NO!"_

Priya had missed whatever Harry had said to set of Lestrange but Malfoy deflected the stunner, causing it to hit some of the orbs to their left. Rather than scream, as she wanted to, Priya gripped the back of Harry's jumper. He didn't move, neither did any of the others, simply watching as ghostly figures floated up from the orbs. Their lips were moving but Priya couldn't hear what they said over Malfoy yelling at Lestrange.

Someone stepped down hard on Priya's foot and she sucked in her gasp, looking down, noting Harry's foot on hers. Though they had been standing close to each other, there would have been no way for him to step on her. He had done that on purpose. She tapped her fingers against his back, letting him know he got her attention.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy sneered.

"I – what?" Harry asked, distracted. "What about my scar?"

Priya pressed her fingers a bit harder into his spine, trying to get his attention again.

"Can this be?" Malfoy said, the lift in his voice, sounding happy. Some of the Death Eaters laughed too.

"Smash shelves –" Harry whispered, so quietly that Priya almost didn't here him. Malfoy continued to talk but Harry leaned back a little more. "—When I say go –"

 _Oh . . . my . . . Merlin. . . ._

Priya got where this was going but she didn't like. Trying to be as unnoticeable as Potter was, she reached over with her free hand and brushed her fingers across someone else's. Luna tapped back and Priya leaned towards her. "On Harry's signal, smash shelves. Pass it."

Out the corner of her eye, Priya saw Luna nod her head an inch before she leaned towards Hermione, passing the message. Priya shifted slightly to her right, passing the message to Ron. She focused, not on Lucius Malfoy and his speech, but on the movement of the people closest to her until she was sure that everyone behind her had the message as well. Now she waited, wondering if Harry's signal would be subtle or –

"NOW!" he yelled.

 _Of course._ Priya took a millisecond to appreciate the normalcy of being exasperated with Harry before she also shot spells at the shelves. Glass and dust rained down around them as the group took off at a run. Priya was so, _so_ glad that she ran regularly at sch –

A hand latched around her ankle and Priya crashed to the ground. Turning over onto her back, her first instinct was to kick rather than use her wand. Her foot collided with the Death Eater's mask and his head jerked back when he let go of her ankle. Priya scrambled back and almost screamed when hands gripped her under her arms, jerking her to her feet.

"Let's go!" Neville yelled, pushing her forward behind Hermione and the three of them sprinted towards Harry who was standing in the door that led to the bell room. She stumbled in, followed by Neville and Hermione magically sealed the door behind them.

"Where – where are the others?" Harry gasped.

Ron, Ginny and Luna were missing.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" Hermione whispered.

"Listen!" Neville said.

Outside the door there were shoots and footsteps and Lucius Malfoy was shouting orders. Everything felt as if it were reaching Priya through a fog. She had never been this terrified in her life, not even during their first flying lesson, and she _hated_ flying.

"Priya, _Priya!_ Focus," Harry muttered frantically, shaking her slightly. Looking up, she realized Neville and Hermione had already started moving out of the room. She met Harry's bright gaze again. "We got to move!"

Her voice was stuck in her throat but she nodded, tightening her grip on her wand again and following behind him. She wanted to make it home, she _needed_ to make it home. . . . She wanted and needed to prove to Harry Bloody Potter that her coming along wasn't a burden. She was a good witch. She was bloody talented at Transfiguration. She could do this which means she needed to get her head in the game and focus.

They had almost reached the circular hallway when something loud crashed into the door.

 _The Death Eaters were coming._

The four of them scrambled under desks as the door flew open. From under her desk she could see the edges of two Death Eaters' robes. "They might've run straight through to the hall," one of them said.

"Check under the desks," said the other.

One pair of robes stopped where Priya had seen Harry hide and then a whole load of chaos happened in what felt like a second.

Harry stupefied the Death Eater bending to find him. Hermione started to crawl out from under her desk and the other Death Eater spun on her, the Death Curse forming on his lips but Harry dived at his knees knocking him over.

" _EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Neville screamed, only for both Harry and the Death Eaters' wands to fly from their hands.

As they all scrambled towards the wands, Priya pointed her wand at a nearby desk. " _Incacerata,"_ she mumbled.

The desk shuttered and she directed it towards the unconscious Death Eater, the desk lowering and trapping him to the floor before she also ran back towards the scuffle just in time to watch Hermione knock the Death Eater back into the bell jar.

" _Accio Wand!"_ Priya called, and Harry's wand flew into her hand. She passed it to him as she looked around at all the damage they had done.

"Thanks," he said, "right, let's get out of –"

"Look out!" Neville cried.

Priya, Hermione and Harry turned, wands at ready but what happened was much more disturbing than anything she had ever witnessed. The Death Eater's head continued to shrink until it resembled that of a baby . . . and then it grew back into a man.

"It's time," Hermione whispered. " _Time. . . ."_

The Death Eater shook his head but the reversal of time was clearly disorienting him.

Suddenly, there was a crash and a scream from a room nearby. Harry turned quickly. "RON? GINNY? LUNA?"

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and Priya reached forward, pulling the other girl back as the baby-faced Death Eater managed to get up out of the bell jar. He swung his arms and Harry ducked, raising his wand, though Hermione stopped him. "You can't hurt a baby!"

"Of all of the rub–" Priya started.

"Come on!" Harry yelled and they sprinted after him. They ran back into the black hallway but two more Death Eaters came through the other side, running towards them. They all veered to the left, into a office, Harry slamming the door shut behind them. Hermione raised her wand to seal it.

" _IMPEDIMENTA!"_ the two Death Eaters yelled, pushing the door open.

Priya screamed as she was flung backwards. She and Hermione were flung into a bookcase and she covered her head as heavy books cascaded down on her. One struck her temple and she slumped to the side, her vision filled with stars.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" a Death Eater was yelling as Hermione dug her way out from under the books. "IN AN OFFICE OFF –"

" _Silencio!"_ Hermione cried, cutting him off.

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_ That was Harry. Smart of him, Priya thought as she struggled to get her head together.

"Well done, Ha –"

Priya froze as something cut Hermione off. There was a thud and Priya peered out of half-lidded eyes to see her friend fall to the ground. When she blinked again, Harry was crouched by Hermione, and Neville was peeking out from under the desk, blood streaming down his face. The Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov she saw, was gesturing towards Hermione, the prophecy (how in the world had Harry held on to it this long), and himself, a giant grin on his face. Priya shifted as minutely as she could, feeling for her wand under the pile of books till her fingers brushed it. She saw Neville glance in her direction and she nodded slightly.

"Like you won't kill us all the moment I hand it over anyway!" Harry said to Dolohov.

"Whaddever you do, Harry," Neville said, his voice muffled, nose broke, "don'd gib it to him!"

What they needed was a distraction.

As if Merlin heard her, the baby-headed Death Eater burst through the door, causing Dolohov to spin around. Priya jerked out from the books, her wand ready. " _Incendio_!"

Flames spouted from her wand, lighting Dolohov on fire. He would have been screaming if he could and Harry took the next moment to Body-Bind him. Still slightly on fire, Dolohov toppled across his comrade, still and rigid.

Priya stumbled out of the books, falling to her knees next to the others. Harry was shaking Hermione, panic evident on her face. "Hermione. Hermione, wake up. . . ."

"Whaddid he do to her?" Neville asked.

"I dunno. . . ."

Neville grabbed Hermione's wrist. "Dat's a pulse, Harry, I'b sure id is. . . ."

"She's alive?"

"Yeah, I dink so."

Priya sank back onto her bottom, putting her head between her knees. She felt nauseous and like sleep sounded like a good idea but that was probably the head injury talking. The book that hit her had been ridiculously heavy. A hand landed on her shoulder and she jerked, looking up at Harry. He looked worried. She had obviously missed another big portion of conversation. "You alright? You're bleeding."

Reaching up, Priya brushed her fingers over the side of her face, feeling the wet, slick feeling of blood. It couldn't be any worse than Neville. She tried to nod, but even that hurt. "I will be. What's the plan?"

"Neville's going to carry Hermione out of here. We've got to try to find everyone else. Can you make it?"

"I'll make it," Priya croaked, struggling to her feet. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her up but she moved away quickly, moving to help hoist Hermione onto Neville's back.

She would not be a burden.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its characters.**

* * *

The three of them moved as quickly as they could, wands at the ready (or in Neville's case, Hermione's wand at the ready). Priya closed her eyes in the circular room, still fighting the urge to throw up. When the room stopped, they all realized that Hermione's crosses had disappeared.

"So, which way do you think –" Priya started when a door to their right slammed open. Priya spun in the direction, a spell ready on her lips.

"Ron!" Harry croaked, dashing forward. "Ginny – are you all –?"

"Harry," Ron giggled, lurching forward and grabbing on to his friend. "There you are. . . . Ha ha ha . . . You look funny, Harry. . . . You're all messed up. . . ."

Ron looked all wrong, Priya realized as she moved closer. The redhead's knees went out and he slumped to the floor, nearly taking Harry with him. "Ginny? What happened?"

Ginny shook her head, slumping down to the ground.

"I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack," Luna whispered. The blond looked like the only one out of them all who wasn't hurt. "Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets, it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark –"

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close," Ron laughed. "Get it Harry? We saw Uranus – ha ha ha –"

"Anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew up Pluto in his face but . . . "

"And what about Ron?"

"I don't know what they hit him with, but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all. . . ."

"Harry," Ron whispered, "you know who this girl is, Harry? She's Loony . . . Loony Lovegood . . . ha ha ha . . ."

"Right, that's enough of that," Priya muttered, moving towards Ron. She gripped the sides of his face. "Ron, I need you to listen –"

"Hey!" Ron yelled, eyes wide. "Hey, you're the Ice Queen! Ice Queen Priya!"

"That's right, which means you'll listen to me, won't you? Luna, you help Ginny," Priya said, glancing at her housemate.

"It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" Ginny yelled but she nearly fell over the moment she tried to stand.

"Ron, you are going to let Harry help you," Priya demanded. "Do you understand me?"

"You're scary."

"Yes I am, so you'll do as I say. Harry?" she said, turning to the other boy.

"Right." Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled it over his shoulder. Priya hurried to Luna and Ginny, grabbing Ginny's other arm. The three of them followed as best they could after Harry, Priya hoping all the while that Harry would the right door.

They almost made it to one when everything went to shite again.

" _There they are!"_ Bellatrix shrieked as she led three Death Eaters into the hall.

Spells flew over them. Priya kept her head down as they hurried after Harry, the green-eyed boy throwing his friend into a room before turning back to help Neville with Hermione. Priya let go Ginny and as she leaped backwards over the threshold, she swung her wand crying out, " _Aquamenti!"_

Water spouted from her wand, causing two of the Death Eaters to slip which gave them enough of a distraction to slam the door shut. She waved her wand again. " _Colloportus_!"

She jerked back as a couple of bodies slammed into the door.

"It doesn't matter!" a man called. "There are other ways in – WE'VE GOT THEM, THEY'RE HERE!"

They were in the Brain room again and there were so many doors.

"Help me!" Harry cried and he, Luna, Neville and Priya ran around the room, sealing the doors.

Priya's head was throbbing now and she fought to ignore, fought to stay calm, fought to focus. She was going to get them out of here alive, she had to, she –

" _Collo_ –" Luna yelled as she was sent flying across the room, over a desk, landing still on the ground. Five Death Eaters rushed into room through the door she had been trying to seal.

"Get Potter!" Bellatrix yelled.

Priya spun, point her wand at a Death Eater. " _Stupefy!"_ she screamed. He dodged but he was cocky and not prepared for her comeback. " _Incarcerous_!"

Ropes shot from the end of her wand, spiraling around the Death Eater and sending him to the ground.

" _Accio Brain!"_

Priya (along with everyone else it seemed) spun as one of the brains burst from the tank, freezing in midair for a moment before flying towards Ron who held up his hands, waiting for the brain. "Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it – Harry, come and touch it, bet it's weird –"

"RON, NO!"

But it was too late. Ron caught the brain and the moment it made contact, the tentacles began to wrap themselves around Ron's arms. "Harry, look what's happen – no – no, I don't like it – no, stop – _stop_ –"

Priya sprinted towards the redhead, deflecting spells as they flew at her, not quite sure what to do, considering Harry's _Diffindo_ didn't work.

"Harry, it'll suffocate him!" Ginny shouted and then a jet red hit her in the face and she slumped over.

Time slowed as Priya skidded on her knees across the floor towards Ron who was thrashing trying to get the brain off. There were four Death Eaters still, including Bellatrix Lestrange, against her, Harry, and Neville. Neville's spells weren't working due to his broken nose. . . . And then she and Harry made eye contact.

He looked so scared, scared for himself, scared for her and Neville and all their other friends . . . but he also looked determined. The word 'no' could barely form on her lips before he held the prophecy high in air, staggering to his feet and running out of the room. His insane plan worked and the Death Eaters ignored her and Neville, rushing after him.

"Harry!" Neville yelled and he made to move and Priya grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "We gob to heb him!"

"Ron's turning purple!" And indeed he was. The tentacles were tightening around his neck, his eyes wide and searching.

"You cab do this," Neville said, his gaze fierce. "I know you cab."

With that, the other Gryffindor ran after Harry and the Death Eaters. Priya cursed, looking down at Ron. She didn't want to touch the tentacles for fear that they would attach to her as well. The cutting spell didn't work. . . . Hesitantly, Priya leveled the tip of her wand near the brain. " _Incendio,_ " she muttered.

The fire spouted from her wand and she cringed as the brain squealed. For a terrifying moment, the brain's tentacles tightened and Priya feared she had been wrong . . . and then it started to loosen, making squelching sounds as the suctions released themselves. After another moment, the brain slid from Ron's chest, scuttling away. Priya shivered as Ron gasped for air. There were weird suction like marks along his arms, like scars. He giggled again. "Priya, Priya Ice Queen. You saved me."

"Don't mention it," Priya mumbled, patting his chest. "Stay here. I demand it."

"Aye, aye, your majesty."

Priya scrambled to her feet, running towards the door everyone else had run through. There were sounds of shouting and spells flying lead her in the right direction. She hurtled through the door and would have fallen down the steep stone steps if someone hadn't grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Priya!"

The girl turned, her eyes wide. "Mum!"

Edie Tollop pulled her daughter into the tightest of hugs that, in Priya's opinion, didn't last long enough. The older woman shot a spell over Priya's shoulder before she tried to glare at her daughter but the love and relief shone through. "We will talk about this later. Go help you friends!" she instructed, pushing Priya in the direction of Harry and Neville.

Priya ran towards the boys, picking up the pace when she saw a giant of a man wrap his large arm around Harry's neck, choking the boy. Just as she got close, Neville jumped up and jabbed his wand into the eye hole of the Death Eater's mask. The man stumbled backwards but let go of Harry. Priya waved her wand, " _Flipendo! Stupefy!"_

The man went flying backwards and he landed, still on the ground, his mask slipping off revealing Macnair. Harry and Neville spun towards Priya, both grabbing her arms once she reached them. "Is Ron –"

"Fire got it off!" Priya responded as Harry yanked both of them to the side to avoid a man Priya recognized as Sirius Black and the Death Eater he was fighting as they went flying past them.

" _Tarantallegra_!" Dolohov caught up with them, swinging his wand towards Neville who fell, his legs jerking around uncontrollably. That crazed grin turned towards Priya and she tried to raise her wand, but she didn't make it. " _Impendimenta!"_

Priya's feet left the ground once more and, for moment she flew through the air, Harry's arm stretched out towards her before she felt herself falling. Her right arm struck the ground first, her wand flying free from her hand, and then her head, and then the rest of her body followed as she tumbled down the stairs. When she finally came to a stop, the room around her kept fading in and out of existence and sounds didn't make sense. Everything hurt. She saw her wand, not too far away. She saw Sirius Black running to meet Bellatrix Lestrange. She saw a Death Eater heading towards her.

Struggling to sit up, she tried to slide towards her wand. Her vision blurred in one eye and she tasted blood slide into her mouth. Her fingers touched her wand just as the Death Eater reached her, raising his wand.

" _Stupefy!"_

Her would-be-Attacker keeled over, revealing none other than Harry Potter. A slight smile came to her face.

Of course it would be.

When he tried to sit her up, that's when the world came back into focus, a sharp, devastating pain nearly causing her pass out. Harry let go just as quickly and she realized she screamed. "We got to go. I have to –"

"Potter!" Edie Tollop landed between them, slashing her wand at another Death Eater. "I've got her. Go get Longbottom and go!"

Maybe it was the weird way time was moving but Priya thought she saw Harry hesitate before he nodded, heading off. Priya's mom stood over her, looking fierce and beautiful as her braids flung about her head. "Mum. . . ."

Edie smiled down at her daughter. "You're safe now."

She shot another spell in another direction before leveling her wand at Priya. " _Somnum_."

And with that, Priya knew no more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter**

* * *

Priya's mother would later tell her what happened in the Department of Ministry. She would tell her how Dumbledore appeared and how her Headmaster fought with You-Know-Who in the Atrium. She would tell her as much as she could about the Order of Phoenix and her part in it. . . .

She would tell her how Sirius Black was an innocent man.

Priya cast another glance over at Harry as the seven of them sat in the hospital wing, listening to Hermione read the article about their exploits. It was so interesting to be here with all of them; Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna, who had been easily mended had come to catch Hermione, Ron and herself up on things that were happening on the 'outside'. Ron was still recovering from the scars the tentacles left on him, Hermione's ribs were still sore and she was taking ten different types of potions, and Priya had suffered a major concussion along with a broken collarbone. All and all, she supposed it could be worse.

Though she had gotten a mighty tongue lashing from the other Ravenclaw girls who were equally shocked when introduced to the five Gryffindors in a rather friendly manner.

A strange bond had been formed. She felt it in the way Ginny had grabbed her hand when she woke up, in the way Ron grinned at her, in the way Harry caught her eye. . . . What the seven of them had gone through had been terrifying and exhilarating and something they would remember for the rest of their lives, the way they had each other's backs and fought side by side. It was an odd sort of glue, but stuck together they were.

Priya chanced yet another glance at Harry. Hermione had been the one to tell Priya Sirius had died. When everyone else was preoccupied, she caught the shadows on his face, the sadness. She couldn't imagine the feeling of losing someone like that. He and Sirius had obviously been close. But he was putting on a brave face, pretending like things weren't affecting him. . . .

She understood that part a bit.

"PRIYYYYAAAAAA!"

Priya bristled and, at the end of her bed, Luna sat up straight. Everyone stopped their chatter, eyes swinging towards the door before looking back to her. "Who on earth is that?" Hermione asked.

The Ravenclaw sighed, heavy and resigned. "My grandmother."

The doors to the hospital wing flew open, as if it by a force of nature, which was very close to the truth. A hurricane of a woman stood there, her arms stretched wide. Dressed in periwinkle, shimmering robes, she looked stunning, a matching scarf flying through the air on an invisible breeze. Her silver hair was swept up into an intricate updo, diamond pins stuck through out it. Her brown skin was flawless, save a few wrinkles etched around her eyes.

In other words, she was gorgeous as always.

Madam Pomfrey came huffing out of her office. "What on earth is the meaning of all this racket?"

Professor Flitwick peered out from around the other woman as she floated into the room. "Madam Pomfrey, I apologize. . . . You see –"

"I've come to see my one and only granddaughter," the woman declared, holding out her hands to Priya as she swooped over. She cradled the younger girl's face. "My dear, when I heard of the dangers you faced and the injuries you received I was overcome with worry. Are you receiving proper care? Should we seek a second opinion at St. Mungo's?"

"Why I never!" Madam Pomfrey crowed.

"Nana, please," Priya started, not daring to meet her friend's eyes. "Madam Pomfrey has taken fabulous care of me. I'll be out of here by tomorrow."

"I just can't imagine what I would have done if something had happened to you!" her grandmother declared, pressing her cheek to the top of her head. Priya felt her stiffen and that's when she let her eyes drift to everyone else's, noticing how wide Harry's had gotten.

"You!" her grandmother shouted, moving towards Harry, who tried to scoot back on the bed only to bump into Ron. "How dare you drag my granddaughter into your – your shenanigans! She could have been killed! I warned her to stay away from you. Right though you may be about You-Know-Who, you had no right to endanger her. You are lucky I have a reputation to uphold or else I would –"

It had taken her a moment to get her legs under her in her state of shock but Priya managed to scramble her way in between her grandmother and Harry. She stood up straight, lifting her gaze to meet the older woman's who huffed. "Oh don't look at me like that."

"Nana, none of this was Harry's fault," Priya said with a level voice. "I choose to go. I _wanted_ to go. If you want to yell at someone, you can yell at me, but when I come home next week. Madam Pomfrey is being really kind and I don't want to test that any further."

There was a tense standoff for a moment or two before her grandmother threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, fine. Merlin's beard," she said in a softer tone, patting her granddaughter's head, "you've gotten so grown. Don't think we won't talk about this when you get home. And you," she added, looking to Ron, "if you don't close your mouth, you're sure to catch flies."

"I'm – I'm sorry," Ron stuttered. "It's just – my mum's your biggest fan."

"Oh! Well in that case." The older woman waved her wand with a flourish. A sleek roll of parchment appeared from the tip and she passed it to the redhead. "Give her my regards. Get some rest, my darling Priya. Flitwick! How fast can you summon the old Frog Choir?"

"Quick as possible, Madam!" Flitwick cried, bowing low as Priya's grandmother flounced past him.

The doors to the hospital wing closed and Madam Pomfrey went back to her office, muttering under her breath. Priya turned to face Harry. "I am so sorry. She can be . . . a bit much."

"Er," Harry started, clearly still shocked, "right. . . ."

Priya looked over at Ron who was clutching the parchment, a signed photo no doubt, his mouth still wide. "Get it over with."

"You're –"

"Yes."

"She –"

"I know."

"You're famous!"

"Not technically. No one knows we're related. And it's going to stay that way," she added, sending around a glance to everyone.

"I'm sorry," Hermione muttered. "But – who was that?"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. "That was Madam Celestina Warbeck! She's a famous singer! She does all those Christmas songs mum loves!"

Everyone looked over at Priya again, whose face felt warm. Luna nodded, pressing a finger to her chin. "I think that makes sense now. Priya C. Tollop," she explained. "Priya Celestina Tollop."

"And you will take that secret to your graves," Priya muttered.

"Considering everything we've been through, I don't think one more thing between us will hurt," Neville said with a shaky smile.

"Won't people wonder?" Ginny asked. "When they see her walking down the halls? They'll wonder why she's here."

"She can be discreet, some of the time," Priya told her, looking at the door. "She'll drop in from time to time, have Flitwick gather the Frog Choir. He's really good at keeping it all hush hush."

"I'll say!"

"Well, having met her explains a lot about you, Priya," Ron said. "In a good way!" He added, holding up his hands when she spun on him.

"Hmm. Well at least you can count on it never being boring." The tension in the room dissipated as Priya climbed back into bed and they all shared a laugh, at her expense, at Harry's (who looked like he was still trying to recover).

Odd glue, but it worked.

* * *

Priya sat on a window seat staring out to the grounds, her journal left abandoned on her lap. All of her friends, the new and old, were at the feast. She had walked in and stayed long enough to realize that she didn't want to be there. She usually loved the End of Year Feast but this year felt different. The sun was lowering in the sky, casting a very pretty glow across the grounds. She wished she could capture that moment forever.

"Priya?"

A slight smile came to her face.

Of course.

"We really ought to stop meeting this way," she said, turning to face Harry. He gave her a slight smile in return and she scooted back a little, pressing her back to the wall and patting the seat next to her. "Where are you coming from?"

"Oh, er, here and there," Harry answered vaguely. "Did you know people in your dorm hide Luna's things around the school?"

"Yes, unfortunately. She won't let me do anything about it. She says 'they'll turn up in the end'."

"That's what she told me as well." Harry turned to look out the window and Priya saw the shadow there again, the sadness.

"How come you're not at the feast?" she asked him.

"I was finishing packing and then I . . . well, then I ran into Luna. Why aren't you there?"

"Eh, it was a little too much, honestly. Too loud." She looked out the window too. "I've been having nightmares about . . . everything. Being in the Great Hall just made me feel claustrophobic."

Harry nodded and she knew he understood. She saw him hesitate for a moment before he took a breath. "I tried to talk about to Nearly Headless Nick . . . see if he, well, you know . . . could tell me anything, about Sirius. . . ."

Oh.

Priya felt a lump land in her throat. Merlin. Clearing her throat, she shook her head. If she knew enough now about Harry, she knew he wouldn't appreciate her pity. "Well, I hope she helped at least."

"Hmm? Who?"

"Luna. She's smarter than people give her credit for. She has a way of looking at things differently than other people would."

There was a slight uptick to Harry's mouth. "She did help a bit, yeah."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

She had so much she wanted to say but she was having trouble finding the words. She could ask him if he were okay but that was stupid. She wanted to apologize for his lost, but that felt weird and wrong. She wanted to thank him for saving her but she thought he'd feel weird about that as well. She wanted to remark on how far they came, from never speaking to fighting side by side but she felt he probably already realized that too. . . .

So instead, she leaned forward and hugged him.

Priya wasn't much of a hugger. Personal space shouldn't have been that big of a deal to her but it was a weird quirk of hers. Harry looked like he needed one though and she wondered if anyone had hugged him. She was sure Hermione probably had but who would hug him when he went home to those people, the Dursleys, the ones who didn't like magic? Who would tell him that they cared? Who would be there for him?

After a second of hesitation, she felt Harry wrap his arms around her as well, pressing his forehead into her shoulder. They sat there like that, on that window seat, two people who by the most unlikely of circumstances had come together, who had survived something terrifying and who just needed the comfort of another person.

A moment later, Priya felt Harry's arms loosen and she sat back, respectfully looking away as Harry reached up to his face. She tilted her head as watched people walk across the grounds. "You know, it's okay, that you're not okay. I know, you've got a lot on your plate and a lot of people looking to you . . . but you're still human. You're allowed to have awful, terrible days. You're allowed to not be okay. You lost someone and it's not fair but you don't have to hide how you feel about that. You're friends are your friends because they want to see every part of you, the good and the bad and if that means crying or yelling or whatever else, than that's okay. It's okay," she said, looking back at him with a smile.

His green eyes were a little red and he was staring at her as if he hadn't seen her again before a smile came to his face as well. Reaching between them, Priya picked up her journal and quill, dipping the tip into the inkwell on the window sill. Turning to an empty page, she held out her journal to him. "Here?"

"Er, what do I –"

"Right down your address, you silly boy," she explained. "It's usually customary for friends to exchange correspondence over the summer but I don't know where to reach you."

Harry paused in his writing, smirking at her. "Is that what we are now? Friends?"

"Smartarse."

The boy across from her chuckled, writing his address down quickly before passing the book back to Priya. She blew on it before inserting her quill, putting the lid on her inkwell. "You know what we should do? We should eat," she said, standing up.

"Eh, I'm not really –"

"As your friend, you have to allow me to fuss over how much you're eating which I'm sure hasn't been enough," she interrupted, shoving her inkwell and journal into her bag. She met Harry's eyes when he hadn't moved and she smiled. "Are you coming?"

Harry matched her smile, getting to his feet.

Together they walked to the Great Hall.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **June 30** **th** **, 1996**

 _Hello Harry,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well and that you are having a good start to your summer. I was grounded as soon as I walked into the house. Apparently sneaking off to the Ministry was not a means to a raise in my allowance._

 _Today, however, my mother is taking me somewhere. She won't tell me where, though I don't have the highest hopes. For all I know, she's making me file her paperwork at the Ministry (which she's done before). My dad thinks we were awfully daring; he had me tell him all the details._

 _It's still weird to think about, the seven of us running through the Department of Mysteries. If you had told me a year ago that that would have happened, I probably would have laughed._

 _But, I suppose I just wanted to make sure you had my address as well. Feel free to write back if you would like._

 _Priya_

* * *

Priya followed her mother through the Ministry, hands tucked in to the pockets of her tracksuit bottoms. Her mother had told her to dress comfortably and the older woman had done the same. People stared as they walked past and it was very obvious why. The fact that she was one of the 'Ministry 7' and Edie Tollop's daughter had definitely been noted in the paper more than once.

"Keep up Priya," Edie said, in a brusque tone.

"Yes ma'am."

Edie and Priya took the lift down to the Auror level. Her mother kept her eyes straight forward, posture screaming 'Power Pose'. Priya shrunk next to her, arms folded, eyes downcast as they walked. She knew she was in trouble but this was the longest her mother had kept her in suspense like this. Was she going to be cleaning up the office? Filing like she thought? It couldn't be worse than this awful science.

"Tollop!" Mother and daughter looked up as one of Edie's coworkers approached them. He was a younger man, bright smile, big nose. Priya didn't know if she knew this guy; only really able to establish he was an Auror based on his uniform. "Training room 7 is all ready for you!"

"Thanks Joseph." Edie smiled at the man as they walked past. Joseph gave Priya a mock salute before he hurried on to his business. Priya jumped to attention as her mother made a sharp left, following her into a room. It was a big space, some benches lining the walls, and what looked like battered practice dummies, just like they had in the Room of Requirements.

"Mom?" Priya asked, looking around.

The older woman turned to face her, waving her wand to shut the door. There was a stern look in her gaze as she placed her hands on her hips. "You could have been killed."

Priya dropped her eyes to the floor again, trying to avoid the disappointment on her mother's face. "I know."

"We live in a dangerous world, Priya. Voldemort is back. People will be targeted. People will be hurt. And you, dear heart, have placed yourself on the front line."

Priya's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"Your newfound friendship with Potter. You stood up to Death Eaters. They'll know your face," Edie added, looking sad. "I'm not saying this to scare you. I telling you so that'll you be prepared. . . . I was proud of you, watching you battle. You have a knack, quick reflexes, and you're smart. I hear you're able to produce an almost corporeal Patronus."

This was honestly not the lecture Priya had been expecting at all. She was watching her mother slowly pace, hands behind her back, confused. "Yes Ma'am. It's a, um, a Komodo Dragon."

Edie stopped, turning to face her daughter. "May I see it?"

"How am I –?"

"If you're going to be hanging around Harry Potter, I want you properly trained," Edie said with a smirk. "We're going to work, all summer on your defensive skills. You have permission to use magic here and here only. Call it perks of the job."

A grin slowly came to Priya's face. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to show me, or not?"

Without further hesitation, Priya whipped her wand from her pocket, pointing it in front of her. " _Expecto Patronum!"_

* * *

 **July 2** **nd** **, 1996**

 **Hello Priya,**

 **Do you always write so formally? I'm doing fine. Living with the Dursleys is just as boring as usual. Dudley's terrified of me now though so that's probably the best I can hope for this summer. It'll be nice to get back to Hogwarts.**

 **I hope your mom hasn't got you do something horrible. Filing paperwork sounds awful. Does that happen often? You don't seem like the type of person who gets in trouble a lot. I was really surprised that you even joined Dumbledore's Army. How long are you grounded for? Hopefully not too long!**

 **Harry**

* * *

 **July 6** **th** **, 1996**

 _Harry_

 _I suppose this is the way I've always written letters. Is it weird? Who is Dudley and is he really that bad that you have to torture him? And, if he is, hopefully you're not doing something that's going to get you in too much trouble._

 _No, I'm not a troublemaker of any sort, though I have slammed a door or two in my time. I'm not sure how long I'll be grounded, but, my punishment is not to awful! My mom's been taking me to the ministry to work on my defensive skills. So far we've worked on strengthening my Patronus but mom is thinking about getting me started on non-verbal spell casting._

 _It's nice to get out of the house. My grandmother usually stays here in between her tours and, as you probably guessed, she can be a bit overbearing, though maybe not as bad as this Dudley of yours._

 _Priya_

* * *

 **July 9** **th** **, 1996**

 **Priya,**

 **No way! That's amazing. Your mom sounds so cool. She must be great to learn from. She must be, if Dumbledore trust her.**

 **I'm sorry about your grandmother. She's truly a whirlwind. She was kind of intense in the ten minute encounter I had with her in the hospital wing. Is she always like that? Ron's mum really does love her. Every Christmas, she's playing her record. How long has your grandmother been a performer? I don't really listen to much wizarding music.**

 **Harry**

 **PS. There's nothing wrong with the way you write, I promise.**

* * *

 **July 13** **th** **, 1996**

 _Harry,_

 _My grandmother has been singing since she was ten years old. Her mother was actually the one who pressured Hogwarts to create the Frog Choir. That sort of smothering behavior is something Celestina has definitely inherited. She won't let me cut my hair. I started cutting pieces at the back, pieces she won't see just to experiment but I suppose I'm not brave enough to go ahead and just do it._

 _Sorry, I'm complaining. I hope your summer is still going well. Have you done anything exciting yet? Gone anywhere fun?_

 _Priya_

* * *

 **July 18** **th** **, 1996**

 **Priya,**

 **Sorry it took me a bit to respond. Dumbledore came and picked me up from the Dursleys! He took me with him to meet this very, well, creepy Professor who's going to be teaching at the school. Apparently he's taught there before, likes to 'collect' people that might benefit him in the long run. Dumbledore warned me that he'll probably try to do that with me since I'm, you know, 'The Chosen One'. Now I'm staying with the Weasleys. I couldn't ask for anything better than that.**

 **I don't mind you complaining. It's actually kind of nice to see you get mad at someone other than me.**

 **And I think you'd look nice with short hair.**

 **How's your summer going? Still training with your mum?**

 **Harry**

* * *

 **July 22** **nd** **, 1996**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm glad you're with the Weasleys! That'll make your summer even better. I can only imagine how exuberant their home is with everyone there. Fred told me that he has two other older brothers as well. Are they staying for the summer also?_

 _I am still training! We've been working on my nonverbal spell work. Mum said it's best in dueling because your opponent won't know what to expect. I'm getting pretty good at it! It's definitely a good thing considering all of the craziness the prophet has been reporting._

 _Oh! How did you do on your O.W.L's?_

 _Maybe I will cut my hair then._

 _Priya_

* * *

 **July 25** **th** **, 1996**

"Stop staring at me," Priya mumbled, popping a chip into her mouth.

"I can't help it!" Muni squealed, a giant grin on her face. "The short hair is so cute! It fits your face so well!"

It was an annual tradition for the girls to come spend one night over the summer at Priya's home. They drank butterbeer, ate chips and popcorn and all other manner of junk food and just talked all night, played with makeup. Priya had invited Hermione as well this year, but the Gryffindor had declined; she was also over at the Weasley's but appreciated the invite.

Priya ran her fingers through her hair which now stopped at the base of her skull. It wasn't nearly as heavy as it started to become hanging down to her shoulders and it was still long enough to pull it into a bun and do what she wanted. Celestina hadn't been happy at first but her grandmother was starting to get used to it as well, though she often patted Priya's eyebrow length bangs with a sad look on her face.

"What made you do it?" Guinn asked, peaking through one eye as Stella applied eyeshadow to the other.

Priya looked down at her newly painted toe nails, admiring Elodie's work. A slight smile came to her face. "I suppose I just had some encouragement."

A tapping on her window drew their attention. A snowy white owl sat on the windowsill, peering in. Before Priya could move, Muni had jumped to her feet, rushing to open the window. "Oh oh, what do we have here? Who's writing our darling Pris?"

"What a gorgeous owl!" Elodie exclaimed, standing as well as she extend her arm. Hedwig hooted and hopped on to the girl's arm. "Who's beautiful pet is this?"

Muni looked up from the front of the envelope, shock written on her face. "Harry Potter's."

Priya's face went warm as all her friends looked in her direction. "What?"

"Since when?" Stella asked, a sly smile on her face.

"We've been exchanging letters this summer. What of it?"

"'We've been exchanging letters this summer'," Quinn mimicked, an evil smirk on her face. "How scandalous. And to think, she probably wouldn't have even said anything if we hadn't found out."

"Should we read it?" Muni asked, shaking the letter.

"No, no, we shouldn't!" Priya gasped, jumping up, running over to Muni who danced out of the way.

"Oh leave her alone," Elodie called, still petting Hedwig. "So what if she wants to have a secret correspondence."

"Don't say it that way!"

"'Dear Priya,'" Muni started, still dancing away from the other girl. "Oh! We're dear Priya now, are we?"

Priya grabbed a pillow and swung, catching the tall girl in the side. Muni gasped, but she did drop the letter, grabbing another pillow and aiming it at Priya. "You asked for it Tollop!"

Hedwig sat on the perch, watching as the five friends fought and giggled. Pillow fights weren't a normal occurrence but Priya would take anything that made them forget about the letter she slyly pushed under her bed. It wasn't that she cared about her friends knowing she was writing Harry Potter but, for some very selfish reason, she just didn't want them to know what they talked about.

Those were her secrets and hers alone.

 **Dear Priya,**

 **You'll be the top of DADA when we get back if you keep going! I can't wait to see what you've learned.**

 **Bill, the Weasley's oldest son, he comes around every once in a while! Charlie's a dragon keeper so he's still in Romania. Fred and George have gotten their own place in Diagon Alley so the house isn't nearly as loud as it usually is. Fleur (the girl from Beauxbatons, the Triwizard tournament), she's here though. She and Bill are engaged! Ginny and Hermione can't stand her. She's not that bad though, once you've gotten used to her.**

 **I got seven O.W.L's! I got a D in History of Magic and a P in Divination, but I'm not upset about either of those. I only got an E in potions though, so it looks like won't be going on to be an Auror. How'd you do?**

 **Harry**

* * *

 **July 29** **th** **, 1996**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Fleur? Fleur Delacour? How unexpected! Is she 'not that bad' because she's pretty or is she really 'not that bad'? Ginny and Hermione always seem to have a good sense of character._

 _I'm teasing of course._

 _I got 9 O.W.L's, all O's except for DADA which was an E, but I still can probably contribute that to your teaching. Maybe you can talk to Snape, see if you can convince him, but I still think you'd make an excellent teacher._

 _Happy Early Birthday by the way!_

 _Priya_

* * *

 **August 1** **st** **, 1996**

 **Dear Priya,**

 **I can't lie and say Fleur isn't pretty. She's mixed with Veela for Merlin's sake! Don't tell Ginny and Hermione that I said that though. It's already hard enough trying to defend myself without them jumping down my throat.**

 **I should have known you'd pass your O.W.L's with flying colors. You've always been really bright. I appreciate your encouragement. I think I had gotten my hopes up about being an Auror but it's okay. I don't think there is such a thing as convincing Snape. He can barely look at me with getting angry.**

 **Thanks for the birthday wishes. We had a good time celebrating! Thank you for the candy, by the way, I honestly didn't expect anything.**

 **Harry**

* * *

 **August 3** **rd** **, 1996**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I always try to make sure my friends get something on their birthday! It's only fair._

 _Tell me, why does Snape despise you so? He does seem to attack Gryffindors with a vengeance. Why do you think…_

* * *

 **August 7** **th** **, 1996**

 **Dear Priya,**

 **Snape has a thing about my dad. Remember when I told you I had Remedial Potions? Well I was actually. . . .**

* * *

 **August 10** **th** **, 1996**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _What a small world that your parents and Snape attended school at the same time! My mum said she knew your parents back in school too, though she was also a Ravenclaw so they didn't run in the same circles. My dad was a Hufflepuff so it was the same thing. Do you think. . . ._

* * *

 **August 13** **th** **, 1996**

 **Dear Priya,**

 **You don't talk about your dad much. What does he do? It seems a lot of people knew my parents. What did your mom have to say about. . . .**

* * *

 **August 16** **th** **, 1996**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _My dad works for. . . ._

* * *

 **August 18** **th** **, 1996**

 **Dear Priya,**

 **Happy Birthday! What are your plans for . . . .**

* * *

 **August 21** **st** **, 1996**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Thank you for the. . ._

* * *

 **August 23** **rd** **, 1996**

 **Dear Priya,**

 **What do you think about the. . . .**

* * *

 **August 26** **th** **, 1996**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Have you considered. . . ._

* * *

 **August 28** **th** **, 1996**

 **Dear Priya,**

 **Summer went by quickly. It'll be great to be back at Hogwarts. You should come to Hogsmeade with us that first trip! We'll have fun.**

 **I'll see you in few days!**

 **Yours,**

 **Harry**

* * *

 **August 30** **th** **, 1996**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _That sounds like it would be nice. See you soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Priya_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! It has been too long and I apologize profusely for that. I hope this makes up for my absence. Some of the letters are incomplete because I just wanted to show that the two of them were writing. They may dive more into what they wrote about during the school year. Thanks again everyone for your patience!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter**

* * *

There was something different about Priya Celestina Tollop, Harry realized as they approached each other outside of Slughorn's compartment.

It wasn't her shorter hair, which, as he thought, suited her nicely, the curls that were too short to go into that, smaller, bun of hers brushing against her neck.

It wasn't the sweater, the green one he bought her for her birthday which also looked rather nice on her.

No, it was her eyes. Maybe it was just something he hadn't noticed before but her eyes were an interesting sort of dark cinnamon and, as her gaze met his, he could see the smile there. She was as straight faced as always (though he thought he saw a slight curl appear at the corner of her mouth), but she was smiling at him, with those cinnamon eyes.

"Priya!" Neville cried out, rushing forward. "Good to see you!"

Priya nodded. "Good to see you too, Neville. Hello Harry," she said, switching her gaze to Harry again.

"Hullo," Harry said with a smile he found he couldn't help.

"Is this what you were talking about?" she asked, twitching Slughorn's card in the air. "The teacher who 'collects' people."

"Yeah, I think this must be it," Harry responded.

"Well I know why you're here. Can't fathom why I am."

"Well, you're brilliant, so there's that."

Priya looked away from him and Harry thought he saw the corner of her mouth raise a bit more.

"Well, should we go in then?" Neville asked.

"After you," Priya told him.

As soon as the door opened, Slughorn jumped out of his seat, greeting Harry warmly. It was almost as if Priya and Neville weren't there. It didn't escape Harry's notice that Slughorn had obviously been waiting for the 'Chosen One' to arrive. They seemed to be the last ones to arrive as the compartment was already pretty full. Harry took a seat close to the door, inching over a bit to allow room for Priya but Neville took that spot. Priya, instead, moved further into the compartment and sat next to a Slytherin boy, who smirked at her as she greeted him. An uncomfortable annoyance gathered in the pit of his stomach as the boy, Blaise Zabini, whispered something to her, ignoring Slughorn as he was introduced to Harry. Priya turned her head away from the group but Harry thought she was laughing. After writing to her this entire summer, he had found he was really looking to seeing her, spending more time with her.

What did she see in that jerk anyway?

Shaking the thought from his head, Harry tried to focus on the task at hand, which proved he had been right. Slughorn had gathered the students who had the most influential backgrounds, though Priya still wasn't sure how Ginny had gotten there (no offense to the younger girl). Marcus Belby was apparently related to the inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion but he wasn't very close to the potioneer and received quite the cold shoulder from Slughorn. Cormac McLaggen was related to a Ministry worker who was close to the Minister for Magic. Zabini's mother was famously beautiful and famously rich. And then there was Neville, who had to sit awkwardly for ten minutes as Slughorn interrogated him about his parents.

"Ah, and of course Priya Tollop," Slughorn turned towards her. "I taught both your mother and father. Two of the most different people you ever could find! I was surprised they got married! Now, I know your mother is still one of the Top Aurors but tell me about your father. How's the broom business?"

"My dad's doing well," Priya answered with a nod. "Thank you for asking."

"He was brilliant in school, your father. Near the very top of his class which explains a lot about you, if your grades are any indication. And what about your grandmother?"

Harry felt himself tense. He tried not to look at her, but he couldn't help it; Ginny and Neville had turned to look as well. She had gone ramrod straight, her hands clenched in her lap. Next to her, Zabini's eyebrow ticked up, the only sign of his confusion. Slughorn couldn't possibly know, could he? Priya had told Harry that her grandfather, Celestina's second husband, had been the songstress' manager but wanted nothing to do with the publicity that came with the Warback name and made sure that any record of him and his son was kept from any news regarding the Singing Sorceress, working in complete anonymity. Calloway, Priya's dad, had kept that going in regard to his wife and Priya. They never told a soul. Priya took a breath, tilting her head. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, don't be modest dear!" Slughorn exclaimed. He looked around the compartment with excitement "Our Priya Tollop is the granddaughter of none other than Madam Celestina Warbeck!"

You could hear a Sickle drop. Harry didn't know if he had ever seen Priya's eyes that wide. Everyone was staring at her now, some in shock, some in awe. She cleared her throat and pursed her lips. "She's doing well."

"I haven't the pleasure of meeting her yet, but it's always been a dream. You tell her when you see her that I love her music."

If looks could kill, Slughorn would definitely be lying on the ground that instant. "Of course, sir."

"And now," Slughorn said, turning towards Harry, seemingly realizing he wouldn't get much else out of Priya, "Harry Potter!"

Harry sat through his interrogation, swiftly dodging Slughorn's questions about the battle at the Ministry, as did Neville and Ginny and, of course, Priya, who still looked like she would curse Slughorn at any time if it weren't for the fact that she would get expelled. He couldn't help but feel bad for her.

* * *

Her secret was no longer hers.

"We could Obliviate them?"

"The whole school?"

"Maybe some sort of potion?"

"Oh yes, I'm just _positive_ we could slip a draught into nearly 200 people's goblets."

"Just forget it," Priya called out over her friends, sighing. "It's over. It's fine."

Last year people were interrogating Priya about what happened at the Ministry. This year, Priya realized as she had sat down at the Ravenclaw table, would be all about her grandmother.

"My goodness, you're famous!"

"I've met her! She's come to listen to Frog Choir a couple of times!"

"Are you Irving Warble's granddaughter?"

"Oh, _oh!_ I read your grandmother married one of her backup dancers for a year."

"I absolutely adore 'You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me'."

"Can you sing any of her songs Priya?"

The Ravenclaw's were abuzz with having someone 'famous' in their house. Of course, all the other Houses knew as well, if their whispering as she walked past was any indication.

Now, in the comfort of her dorm, she was able to escape the questions and the gazes. Padma, as always, chose to stay in the Common Room when the five of them were up there. Stella was rubbing Priya's back, while Guinn sat on Priya's trunk, Muni and Eloise sitting on either side of the bed. "Are you going to be okay?" Eloise asked.

Priya looked down at her hands. "Yea. Yea I think so. You know, it's – it's actually a bit of a relief. I suppose we couldn't keep it a secret for too long."

"And now you're popular," Muni supplied enthusiastically.

Priya rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. "Cause, you know, that's all I wanted to be."

"Speaking of popular," Guinn said, "what in the world happened to Harry Potter? Why did he come in all bloody?"

"You know that boy," Stella said. "Always getting into some sort of trouble."

"I'll have to ask him later," Priya muttered absently.

Guinn, Stella, and Muni smirked in Priya's direction, Eloise giving her a sympathetic look. "I forgot how _close_ you two have gotten," Muni said.

"Shut it," Priya said. "We're good friends, that's all."

"Oh," Guinn responded. " _Good_ friends. That's new."

"Are you all going to be like this all year?"

"Probably," Muni, Stella, and Guinn retorted, giggling.

"I think we have more important things to discuss," Priya interjected. "Like the fact that we aren't escaping Snape this year."

The other girls all groaned, Eloise flopping on the bed dramatically. "I was so excited for D.A.D.A! Now I have to deal with him as a teacher."

"Eloise, you have nothing to worry about," Stella reassured her. "You're aces at D.A.D.A. You're going to walk into that class on Monday and you are going to prove to Snape that you are absolutely amazing and no matter how much he sneers, you're going to beat any test he gives you."

Eloise smiled shyly, blushing. "Thanks, Stella."

"I can't wait to see his face when you actually do pass every test," Guinn said with a smirk. "I bet it'll look something like this."

Guinn contorted her face, trying to sneer and looked shocked all at once, sending her friends into peels of giggles. Priya watched the girls, glad that somethings, despite how many people knew about Celestina Warback, would never change.

* * *

Priya glanced over at Blaise as they strolled along the lake. She was still on a high from a rather successful morning. Ancient Runes had been fun and it had been great to catch up with Hermione again. In D.A.D.A, she had managed to successfully disarm Eloise without saying a word and she thought she saw Snape's eye twitch in annoyance. She'd have to write to her mother and thank her for the summer of lessons. Of course, her success had been drowned out by Harry protecting himself from Snape demonstrating on him, earning a detention right off the bat. Poor guy couldn't catch a break, could he? Though the "no need to call me sir, sir," definitely made her snicker.

But now, during their break, Blaise was awfully quiet. He was the one that suggested they go for a walk, get 'out of that moldy, old castle', had practically dragged her way from Eloise and Stella. The two of them had exchanged letters over the summer as well, gotten to know each other a little better. She could tell he was still hiding things though, but had never wanted to push him. The boy was arrogant, vain, snarky, but somehow, he managed to also be kind and funny and they seemed to just get along well. It was truly unexplainable.

Again, Priya shot a look at Blaise, clearing her throat. "So, this is –"

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Blaise interrupted, stopping to face her.

"I mean, possibly, eventually. I just –"

"Celestina Warback is like my idol, I'll have you know," he told her, crossing his arms, pouting. "You would think you'd mention that at some point."

A smirk was fighting its way to Priya's face. "Well I apologize. I didn't know how much of a fan you were."

"Didn't I tell you I went to her most recent concert?"

"You never mentioned."

"Oh. Well, I did. Mother bought us front row seats."

Priya couldn't help but snort, elbowing her friend in the side. "Look, I didn't even tell my dormmates until our second year. It's not something that I like to talk about!"

"You look just like her younger photos," Blaise rationalized. "I don't know how anyone's never noticed before."

"Thanks," Priya responded dryly. "So you aren't mad?"

Blaise shrugged. "I understand why you hid it. No one really likes all that attention."

"Except for half of the Slytherins you know."

Her friend sucked his teeth, rolling his eyes. He took a breath, shoving his hand in his pockets. "Well, I'm sorry your secret got out that way."

"I appreciate you not being the one to tell all your friends," Priya responded.

This time Blaise snorted, glaring out at the lake. "My _friends._ You know, they hate that I spend time with you. Can't fathom why I voluntarily spend time with a 'bloodtraitor'."

Priya frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry? I don't really know how else to respond to that. Not to sound harsh—"

"I doubt that."

"—but it's not as if their confusion isn't valid. You can't say you haven't called people that hang out with Muggleborns "bloodtraitors" before. Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom . . . me."

"But you're different."

"How?"

The Slytherin practically growled, turning away from her. Priya was sure that this wasn't exactly how he had imagined their conversation going. "You just are. You've never once judge me, not for the way I treat people, or the way I talk, the way I act. . . ."

"I may not agree with all of it but it's not as if I have room to judge."

"But that's my point. I couldn't have said that to anyone in my common room without them deciding you I am. They don't know me like you do. No one does."

"Blaise," Priya started, watching her friend, concerned. "I'm confused. Where is this going? What are we even talking about now?"

Her friend took a breath, still avoiding her gaze. "What do you think of Isaac Ginter?"

Taken aback by the sudden topic change, Priya shook her head. "Ginter?"

"He's a seventh year. In your House. Tall guy, brown hair, brown eyes."

"I know who he is, I just – he's alright, I guess. Kind of stuffy, though. We don't talk much."

"I just . . . thought he was cute, is all."

Oh?

 _Oh._

' _You show me yours, I'll show you mine,_ ' Blaise had said last year. Was this it? He always asserted that she was not his type. Not to toot her own horn but this explained a lot. Blaise still wouldn't look at her, but she could tell he was stiff, nervous. She felt very touched that he was trusting her, a slight smile coming to her face.

"Hmm," Priya said, facing the lake as well. "He's not my type but I suppose he's cute. You'd like his smile I think."

Next to her, she could feel Blaise relax, a breath he had been holding, coming out quickly. He turned to smirk at her. "Oh I do. What is your type?"

"I don't think I have one!"

"That's a bloody lie."

"Well, now that I know yours, I'll have to keep an eye out. Tall with brown eyes."

Blaise grinned, holding out his arm for her, which she happily took, the two of them continuing their walk around the lake. "Are you going to play matchmaker for me?"

"Isaac doesn't know me very well, but I could give it a shot."

Her friend laughed and Priya smiled up at him, a warm feeling, something like joy, settling in her stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its characters.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for the wait. Also, for those who read chapter 18 before today, I did redo something big (don't spoil it for our new friends). I decided to push off that event for a bit later because Priya and Harry need a bit more time to marinate I think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Things were bad.

Well not bad, per say, but difficult especially considering this was only the first week of school. Teachers were piling on work as if their lives depended on it, so much of Priya's free time was spent studying. Nearly all the Professors required nonverbal spells now so the only classes anyone seemed to feel comfortable talking in were Potions and Herbology. That's why, rather than go down to breakfast that Saturday morning, Priya took to the Quidditch Pitch, basking in the feel of the wind brushing across her face as she ran up and down. She had missed this, the fresh air, the (welcomed) quiet. It was nice to get away from people, especially when it was certain people like Professor Slughorn who kept pestering her about her grandmother.

This wasn't to say that potions hadn't been interesting. She actually enjoyed the class a lot more now that Snape wasn't teaching it. In their first session with Slughorn, he had had three cauldrons full with potions Priya had never tried to make herself: Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, and Amortentia. The last one had been, of course, the most appealing. She recognized the characteristic swirls that spiraled towards the ceiling and the inticing smells that wafted around her.

The smell of ink, the pages of a new book and . . . well something she wasn't quite sure of but she thought she may have smelled before.

It had been quite a surprise when Harry won the coveted Felix Felicis. She hadn't expected him to even be in the Potions class considering what he had said about his O.W.L but she supposed Slughorn had different expectations that Snape. Maybe Harry's problem had just been the teacher as the Gryffindor continued to do very well all week.

"Priya!"

This was beginning to become a habit, she realized as Harry waved at her. She'd think about him and he'd show up.

Priya slowed down as Harry neared her, Ron sending her a wave before he moved off to the sidelines to stretch. Hermione nodded in her direction but immediately departed to the stands. Priya wondered if the girl was still upset about Harry doing so well in Potions (something that irked Muni as well). Harry quirked an eyebrow, nodding at the pitch. "What are – what are you doing out here?"

"Exercising," Priya breathed out.

"I guess I never figured you for the 'exercising' type."

"Not all of us can fly a broom as well as you do, Harry," she told him with a smirk. "Is today the day of your trials?"

"Yea, you gonna stay and watch?"

"I wish I could, but I promised the girls we'd spend the afternoon together. Besides," she added, looking in the direction of the gates, where people were starting to stream in, "people might think I'm spying for Ravenclaw. Looks like your going to have a good turnout."

"Hermione thinks it's because I've grown a foot."

He really had, hadn't he? Priya couldn't recall leaning her head back this much to look at him before. The top of her head maybe came up to his collar bone now when, before, she thought she maybe reached his nose. The height difference was nice.

 _What?_

"Is she okay?" Priya asked, looking towards Hermione, who still sat in the stands, arms folded.

Harry shrugged. "It's hard to tell nowadays. She was fine up until we made our way down here."

"Hmm. Well, I'll let you get to it. Have a good day, Harry."

"You too, Priya." Harry grinned at her and Priya found she couldn't help but smile back.

Clearing her throat and sending him a small wave, she quickly rushed off the field, shooting a disdainful look at the odd twittering girls who glared at her as she left.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me in to this."

Blaise shrugged, keeping a tight grip on Priya's arm, tucked under his as they walked towards Slughorn's quarters. "What harm will it do, really? Slughorn is influential in his own right. It's called networking, love. You scratch his back, he scratches yours."

Priya sniffed. "I would never."

"All I'm saying is look at the difference in how he treats Granger as opposed to how he treats Draco. This isn't a blood-status thing, just an ordinary status thing. Merlin knows we've got plenty of status already and Granger will get there on her own, I'm sure."

"Was that you complimenting a muggle-born?" Priya teased, looking up at her friend.

"Credit where credit is due I suppose. I never said she wasn't brilliant."

"I think you're chipping. I think some of my kindness is rubbing off on you."

He snorted as they reached the door. "You kind? That's cute. Shall we get this over with?"

Priya shook her head, raising her hand to knock on the door. It was flung open rather quickly, Slughorn beaming at the two of them. "Zabini, Miss Tollop! Welcome to the Slug Club! Please come in, come in."

The two of them exchanged a glance but walked inside. Cormac McLaggen was already there and a girl named Melinda Bobbin, a seventh year Ravenclaw with an upturned nose that Priya had to admit she didn't know very well. She was kind though, charming in a way. Looking around the room Priya spotted Ginny Weasley who nodded at her and –

"Hermione?" Priya asked, moving away from Blaise to walk towards her friend.

"Of course the two of you already know each other!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Miss Granger is quite brilliant, isn't she, Miss Tollop?"

Hermione sunk a bit under the attention and Priya turned her gaze back to her Professor as he moved to talk to Melinda Bobbin. Blaise was right; this was this man's element. He'd do whatever it took to get to know them, to get to know their families. She wondered just how much he stayed connected with his past students.

The rest of the evening past much the same, Slughorn asking each of the questions about their family or, at least, the people in the family that were influential. He asked Hermione and Ginny about their grades, their favorite subjects, the spells they thought they were the most adept at.

All in all, it was very dull.

"Thank you again, all for coming!" Slughorn crowed as the dispersed from his quarters around 9. "Miss Tollop, please do entice the lovely Munirah Okeke to join us next time. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, I counting on you to round up Harry Potter for us."

Blaise, Ginny, Hermione and Priya walked far down the hall out of earshot. As soon as they rounded a corner, they exchanged a glance and burst into laughter.

"Well," Hermione gasped, wiping tears, "that was certainly . . . something."

"That's an understatement," Blaise muttered, smirking.

Ginny and Hermione paused, looking at the Slytherin boy. The slight smile fell from his face and he straightened up, looking towards Priya. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, he turned on his heel, heading in the direction of the stairs. The Gryffindor girls looked to Priya who watched the boy leave, rolling her eyes. "I think he thinks showing emotion in front of you two would be a sign of weakness."

"That sounds familiar," Ginny said, smiling at Priya.

Priya paused, shooting a glare at the younger Gryffindor. "I – I'm going to bed."

With that, she left her friends twittering behind her.

* * *

"Sugar quills for Eloise, Treacle Tart for Quinn," Priya muttered to herself, adding things to her basket.

The first month of school flew by so quickly it was almost no surprise that it was halfway through October already. Now it was their first Hogsmeade trip and she had found herself alone. Muni was helping Stella with a positions assignment, Guinn had sprained her arm in Quidditch practice the other day and Eloise had put off a Charm's essay too long . . . even poor Blaise had caught a cold, which was no surprise; it was a blistery, awful day, she had almost stayed in herself. But, with their pleading looks, Priya had taken their coins, promising to bring back what they wanted.

"I'll take some treacle tart as well, if you're buying."

A smirk came to her face as she looked up at Harry. Over the last month and a half, he had had a habit of coming up to talk to her, in the hallway outside of class, in the Great Hall, whenever they happened to pass each other. He always seemed pleasantly happy to see her, which usually made a warm, fuzzy burn settle in her stomach . . . a feeling she had decidedly chosen to ignore.

"What will you give me in trade?" Priya asked, placing a hand on her hip as she turned to face him.

"What is it that you want?" Harry asked, and Priya thought a slight flush had appeared on his face though, that definitely could be from the wind chill outside.

"Oh I'm sure I'll think of something," Priya responded, moving slowly down the aisle, looking at the names of candies, Harry walking with her. "What are you lot up to today?"

"Not quite sure yet," Harry told her. "Where are all your friends today? The girls? Zabini?"

There was something weird and hesitant in the way he said Blaise's name that made her squint at him slightly, but she chose to ignore that as well. "They are either studying, injured or sick. I promised I'd do their shopping though. I'm heading to Schrivenshaft after this to get more parchment and some quills for Muni."

"Maybe after you could –"

"Harry, m'boy!" a loud voice called, causing the two of them to jump.

"Oh no," Harry muttered.

Professor Slughorn came toddling into their aisle. Looking behind her, Priya saw Ron and Hermione join them, both looking surprised at the appearance of the Professor, who poked Harry in the chest. "Harry, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now! It won't do m'boy, I'm determined to have you! Miss Granger and Miss Tollop loves them, don't you?"

Priya and Hermione exchanged a glance, Hermione clearing her throat. "Yes, they're really –"

"So why don't you come along, Harry?" Professor Slughorn interrupted.

"Well, I've had Quidditch practice, Professor," Harry explained.

"Well I certainely expect you to win with your first match after all this hard work! But a little recreation never hurt anybody. Now, how about Monday night, you can't possibly want to practice in this weather. . . ."

"I can't, Professor, I've got – er – an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening."

"Unlucky again! Ah, well . . . you can't evade me forever, Harry!" With a wave, he left, though Priya couldn't help but notice that he completely ignored poor Ron.

"Is your meeting a real thing or a clever ploy?" Priya asked, turning to Harry. "Like how you conveniently have had practice every night?"

"It's real!" Harry defended. "I got a note from Dumbledore this morning!"

"To do what?" Priya asked. The three Gryffindors in front of her exchanged a glance. She shook her head. "Nevermind, I don't actually need, or want, to know."

"I can't believe you've wiggled out of another one," Hermione said. "They're not _that_ bad, you know, right Priya? They're even quite fun sometimes. . . ." As Hermione was talking, Ron seemed to get more sour, which the smart girl took notice of. "Oh, look – they've got deluxe sugar quills – those would last hours!"

The distraction didn't seem to work, despite how enthusiastically Hermione and Harry gushed over the quills. Harry had sort of mentioned in his letters how Ron sometimes felt left out of things, which was understandable; he was the youngest boy in that huge family of his and friends to two people who had a habit of shining brightly. This wasn't to say that Ron didn't have a shine of his own. Priya still didn't know him quite well but he seemed to be a really good friend. It was sort of just the luck of the draw, she supposed.

Eventually, Harry suggested they head to Three Broomsticks, get a warm butterbeer or three. The four of them headed for the door, Harry looking to Priya as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. "Are you – are you wearing the sweater I bought you?"

"Of course," Priya answered, almost incredulously. "It's one of my favorites."

The grin on Harry's face seemed to widen. "Are you going to come to Three Broomsticks with us? We did talk about spending our first trip together."

The air caught in Priya's throat and she coughed, just slightly caught of guard. Harry patted her back as she tried to recover, looking up at him with watery eyes. They had, hadn't they, in their letters, but there was something about the way he phrased it and how he looked at her that simultaneously made her feel happy and terribly anxious.

"I'm afraid I'm not nearly brave as you three," she responded, taking a step away from Harry. "It's such a bitter day. I'm going to get the last of my items and head back to the castle. I'll see you around."

She smiled at him, Hermione and Ron and hurried out the door in the direction of Schrivenshaft.

 _What in the name of Merlin was that?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its characters.**

* * *

"What do you think it was got her?" Guinn asked.

"Someone said she was cursed, by some necklace but they don't know how or by who," Muni explained darkly.

"Poor girl," Eloise muttered.

The school was abuzz with the news that Katie Bell, now transferred to St. Mungo's, had been cursed and that did not exclude Priya's group of friends. The details were muddled but it honestly came at no surprise that Harry, Hermione and Ron had seen what happened.

"I hope she'll be okay," Stella said.

"What do you think Potter will do?" Guinn asked, eyeing Priya. "He's down a player and the game with Slytherin is approaching."

"Hopefully she'll be back sooner rather than later, but that's not the point. Even if he told me, Guinevere, I wouldn't tell you," Priya told her. "That's not fair and we're not cheats."

"But you were my best friend first!"

"Which means you should know me by now." Priya walked a bit ahead of her friends, feeling slightly annoyed. Ever since school started, with her and Harry speaking much more frequently, her friends took it upon themselves to take the mickey whenever they could. She couldn't blame them; she cursed Potter's name so much over the course of five years that their friendship was shocking. Still . . . she wished they'd just get over it already.

Behind her, Guinn, Stella, Muni and Eloise exchanged knowing smiles.

School continued on around them, lessons, homework, and the excitement of the first Quidditch game approaching. Though, a select few were excited about something different entirely.

"What are you wearing to Slughorn's party?" Blaise asked her during lunch one afternoon.

Slughorn's little get togethers were getting more and more interesting. The last one, he introduced them to Gwenog Jones, who promised Priya that she would be the first interview she'd have when she started writing. Now, they were looking forward to the Christmas party which promised to be a bit of an extravaganza. As silly as it had all started out to be, the exclusivity of the Slug Club was kind of enticing.

"I don't know," Priya responded. "What about you?"

Blaise scoffed. "Well I won't know until you know. I'm trying to make sure I have a matching bow tie for whatever you're wearing."

"Why?"

"Because we're going together, obviously."

"Oh?"

"Don't act so surprised."

"I just – I just figured you want to bring someone else because, you know, we're allowed to bring guests."

"Definitely not. . . . Unless," Blaise started, giving her an odd look. "Did someone already ask you?"

"No, of course not."

"'Of course not'," Blaise mocked. "You say that as if it would be a complete surprise if someone ever wanted to date you. Stop pretending like you're not a Queen."

"I didn't mean it that way," Priya tried to explain. "I just mean, everyone in the Club is trying to invite someone from outside, I would think. Muni is bringing Oliver and I think Hermione is asking Ron."

"So, were you hoping to invite someone outside of the club as well?"

". . . No, not really."

"So, were you hoping for someone from the club to ask you?"

Priya made the mistake of looking away. "No."

"You were!" Blaise crowed, drawing attention. "Who? Not that prat Cormac McLaggen, right?"

Wiping her mouth, Priya threw her napkin down, standing up. "We're not doing this, Zabini. We'll wear burgundy. I have a dress my mom can send me."

"Oh, that color'll look great on me. Wait –" Blaise eyes went comically wide and he leaned forward in his seat, "don't tell me you were hoping Po –"

"One more word and I'll tell Slughorn that your mother is looking for her eighth husband," Priya muttered maliciously.

If she expected Blaise to back off after that, she was dreaming, as her friend just smirked at her. "I'll keep quiet . . . for now."

Priya avoided her friends for the rest of the day. She didn't know what they were trying to insinuate but it was annoying.

She sighed, slumping against a wall. She had decided to go to the library to study and beef up her writing profile but the fight had drained out of her.

Who was she fooling?

She knew what her friends were thinking.

But there was no possible way. Harry Potter was an impulsive, show-boaty, arrogant, insufferable toe-rag. . . .

Or at least that's what she used to think.

She could ignore the warm feeling that flowed through her whenever he came around but that didn't mean it wasn't there.

She smiled at him more than she's ever smiled at anyone in her entire career at Hogwarts, like it was a reflex or something.

She'd be lying if she said he wasn't good-looking. . . .

But it didn't make any sense! A few letters over the summer, a few conversations here and there. Honestly, they barely knew each other.

There was no possible way that she had a crush on –

"Priya?" Priya nearly slipped trying to stand up straight again. Harry grabbed her elbow, steadying her. He grinned. "You alright?"

Priya took a moment to take him in; the messy hair, his bright, emerald eyes, that crooked smile. . . .

Oh, Merlin, no.

"I'm, er, fine," she said, taking her arm back and crossing them. "What are – what are you doing out here?"

"I'm on my way to get ready for practice," Harry explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've just asked Dean Thomas to be my new Chaser."

"How is Katie doing?"

"Last night I asked, Dumbledore said she's still doing poorly but that he thought St. Mungo's will be able to heal her right up. Apparently, Snape had a hand in that. He understands the Dark Arts," Harry explained.

"Do you often have meetings with Dumbledore?" Priya asked. She held up her hands when Harry hesitated. "I'm sorry, I keep doing that, don't I. You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable."

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable," Harry said, quickly. "I trust you."

That warm glow again.

Priya placed a hand over her stomach, not able to stop the smile from forming on her face. "Well, you can tell me when you're ready then."

"Right," Harry responded, smiling back. He hesitated again. "Actually, I'm glad I ran into you."

"Oh?"

"Well, yes. . . . You know how Slughorn's having that Christmas party?"

A weird sort of pounding rose up in Priya's ears and her face felt hot. "Uh huh."

"Well, I was sort of wondering . . . I know we're allowed to bring guests from outside the club but . . . maybe you'd want to go with me?"

The roaring was so loud in her ears. Was that a blush on Harry's face?

"I – uh, I can't," she answered, regrettably. "Blaise asked me to go with him earlier today."

Harry seemed to let out a breath he had been, his shoulders slumping. "Right. Right, I should have guessed that."

That sentence confused her but she pushed the thought aside, tilting her head. "But – but if there's dancing, I'll, er, save you a dance or two?"

The smile came back to his face, slightly. "I'd like that."

The two of them stood there a moment longer before Priya cleared her throat. "Don't you have practice to get ready for?"

"Oh, right, yes!" Harry seemed to take a step towards her but then he stopped, stepping back. "I'll, er, see you around."

"See you."

Harry jogged off, casting another look back at Priya as he left.

And the only reason she knew that is because she watched him go.

* * *

Over the next few days, Priya did her best not to think about the incident in the hallway and you-know-who (lowercase, not to be confused with the Dark Lord of all doom). Any time any of her friends seemed to lean towards the topic of the Gryffindor, Priya was quick to lead them in a different direction, which wasn't too hard considering how busy they all were and the approaching Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game.

"Hermione!" Priya called out to the other girl as they all made their way to the pitch. "Feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, I suppose," Hermione said in a odd voice.

"Want to come sit with us?" Eloise offered. "It'll be a good time."

"Oh!" The Gryffindor girl looked pleasantly shocked and Priya wondered if this was the first time she had truly spent time outside of her normal House group. "I'd – I'd like that."

Hermione peeled away from the crimson and gold crowd and joined the blue and silver. If anyone shot them a confused glance, a quick look from Priya turned them away. Priya's friends seemed to like Hermione and Hermione seemed to like them. Priya wondered how many actual girlfriends Hermione had; she only ever really saw her with Harry and Ron. She'd have to remedy that, steal the other girl away every once in a while.

"What are you doing for the holiday this year, Hermione?" Priya asked as they climbed the steps to the Ravenclaw booth, exiting to take a seat in the fourth row.

"Nothing out of the usual, probably," Hermione answered, tightening her scarf. "Christmas dinner with my parents, loads of shopping."

Priya looked over to Stella, tilting her head. The other girl seemed to catch the hint, leaning forward so she could see Hermione. "You should come over to mine's."

"To . . . your house?"

"Oh, you'd love it Hermione," Eloise gushed. "It's our yearly tradition."

Muni nodded. "We go over to Stella's house on the 31st and spend the day watching the latest Christmas movies, eating popcorn and drinking hot chocolate."

Hermione looked confused. "You all watch movies?"

"You forget Eloise and I are muggleborn too, Hermione," Stella responded with a grin. "This year we're watching _Miracle on 34_ _th_ _Street._ Possibly _Nightmare Before Christmas_ again if we have time."

Guinn crinkled her nose. "That one was weird but sort of charming."

"And then, later in the evening, we get dolled up and go to the park to watch the fireworks display," Muni continued. "I already have an idea for the shades I'm going to use on you, Hermione, for your makeup. Please say you'll come."

"I – I have to ask my parents," Hermione stammered out, a smile on her face. "But I'd love to come."

"Splendid," Priya said, nodding.

The game started then, fast and intense. The prat Zachariah Smith from Hufflepuff was on the mic in place of the much more talented Lee Jordan. Unlike Lee, Smith obviously didn't care much for Gryffindor but his taunts seemed to fall on deaf ears; Ron was doing surprisingly well, practically catching everything the Slytherins threw at him. Within a half hour, Gryffindor was up 60 points, thanks a lot to Ginny was just spectacular on a broom.

At one point, Talis Harper, the Seeker who stood in for Malfoy, very nearly knocked Harry off his broom. Priya's fingers dug into the bottom of her coat as Harry righted himself, chasing after Harper, who started steadily climbing upward.

"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!" Smith yelled into the microphone. "Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't."

A second later, Harry sped up as well, trying to catch up. Gryffindor was only a hundred points ahead so if Harper caught the Snitch, they would lose. He seemed to be very close, his arm outstretched, fingers grasping at something.

But at the last second he seemed to just miss it, continuing upward as Harry swiped his arm through the air, cradling something close to his chest.

The breath Priya had been holding in rushed out as Harry flew back towards the ground, his hand held high, the crowd cheering. She jumped when Ginny crashed into the commentator's box, knocking Smith practically unconscious.

"That girl, I swear," Priya said as they all stood to leave.

"I like her," Guinn said with a great grin.

"Um, Priya," Hermione spoke up. Priya turned to her Gryffindor friend, taking her in. She'd been very quiet after that initial conversation, seemingly nervous. Her eyes had barely left Ron the entire game, as if she was trying to figure something out. Priya thought the nervous energy would have dissipated after the game but it hadn't. Hermione swallowed. "There's something I need to do but – would you come with me?"

Intrigued, Priya turned to her friends. "I'll catch up."

The other girls nodded, determined to get out of the cold. Priya tightened her scarf as she followed Hermione, glad she had worn the sweater Harry had gotten her under her coat. Hermione walked quietly but determined, fiddling with her scarf, as they approached the Gryffindor changing rooms. Priya frowned. "What are we –"

Hermione walked right in, Priya following her hesitantly. No one else was there besides Ron and Harry, who had gathered their things and looked as if they were just about to leave before the girls came in. Hermione cleared her throat and took a breath. "I want a word with you, Harry. You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, it's illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" Ron sneered.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked, his back to them. Priya couldn't help but notice the slight uplift to his voice.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" Hermione said. "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

Priya looked at Harry sharply. "You didn't."

"No, I didn't," Harry agreed, turning back around.

"Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!"

"I didn't put it in!" Harry was grinning has he put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small vial. Priya recognized the lucky potion, still looking the same as it did when Slughorn had given it to him; full and with wax wrapped around the top. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking. You saved everything," he added to Ron as he put the potion away, "because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself."

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron asked, looking shocked. "But the weather's good . . . and Vaisey couldn't play. . . . I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"

Harry shook his head.

Ron spun on Hermione. " _You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!_ See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

"I never said you couldn't – Ron, _you_ thought you'd been given it too!"

But Ron stormed out, leaving the three of them in silence. Harry looked absolutely shocked. "Er, shall . . . shall we go up to the party, then?"

"You go!" Hermione yelled, tears in her eyes. "I'm _sick_ of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done. . . ."

And then she ran out as well.

"And then there were two," Priya muttered, drawing Harry's attention to her.

"That was –"

"Rough," Priya finished. "They've been fighting a lot haven't they."

"All year!" Harry responded frustrated.

"Hermione probably won't be bringing Ron to the Christmas Party, will she."

"Which will just make Ron angrier."

"This . . . plan of yours didn't go the way you thought, did it."

Harry turned his frown on her, but all Priya did was left an eyebrow. The boy sighed. "No I suppose it didn't."

"It was rather crafty though. You can be quite clever when you want to be."

"Don't sound so surprised!"

Priya giggled softly, looking in the direction that their two friends had gone. She shrugged one shoulder. "They like each other, but it seems like they just keep . . . missing the hint."

"You'd think one of them would just – say something."

Priya looked back to Harry. He was frowning at the entrance to the changing room, lips twisted slightly to the side. "Sometimes it's not that easy, I guess."

His eyes slid to meet hers and she forced herself not to look away because that may just reveal things she wasn't ready to reveal just yet. Harry sighed again. "Can I walk you back to the castle?"

Priya smiled. "I'd like that."

The two of them walked back to the castle, chatting as they went and Priya thought Harry lightened up just a bit which made her happy.

She wasn't ready to say it out loud or even truly admit it to herself, but one thought stuck in her head as she and Harry parted ways to head to their own Houses.

 _I don't hate him._


End file.
